CLASES PRIVADAS
by Mamo -nee
Summary: Cuando el deseo y la pasión nacen, poco importan la edad y los títulos. Profesor y alumna se enamoran dentro de un ámbito poco favorable. Lemon SxS :O
1. Capítulo 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen CLAMP solamente los utilizo para crear una historia J

Lemon SxS! La historia se narra desde el punto de vista de Shaoran o de Sakura. Lean y espero que disfruten :D

 _Cuando el deseo y la pasión nace, poco importan la edad y los títulos. Profesor y alumna se enamoran dentro de un ámbito poco favorable. Lemos SxS :O_

 **SHAORAN POV**

Otro nuevo ciclo lectivo empezaba en la Universidad de Tomoeda. Suerte que era viernes y por lo tanto no tendría que dar clases, solamente explicar cómo sería la metodología de las clases y programación. Touya Kinomoto, mi jefe, se había empeñado en hacerme el día realmente complicado. Me detesta, eso lo sabía hasta el perro de la esquina, pero hoy estaba extrañamente insoportable. Solo tendría que tragarme la rabia por este día y luego disfrutaría del fin de semana para mí solo.

Yo doy clases en la carrera de Historia que dura 5 años. Mis materias a cargo son Historia Local I, II, III, IV y V. Así es, una de las materias más importantes la cual estaba presente en todos los años de la carrera.

El director de la Universidad ya había hecho el acto de inauguración por lo que procedimos a llevar a los alumnos a las respectivas aulas. Tenía un grupo de 70 alumnos a mi cargo aproximadamente. Todos se veía contentos y sin preocupaciones, me dieron algo de gracia esos chicos ingresantes de 18 años. Pronto tendría preocupaciones por la carrera y por las responsabilidades de ser adulto. Solo esperaba que no terminaran como cierto profesor de 32 años aguantando a su insufrible jefe. Luego de esperar a que todos se acomodaran decidí presentarme:

\- Buenos días. Yo soy Shaoran Li y seré su profesor de Historia I, II, III, IV y V. Espero que nos llevemos bastante bien porque tendremos que vernos las caras por varios años. (Rieron algunos). Más allá de ser su profesor solo espero que si tienen algún problema trataré de ayudarlos en lo que pueda. Así que ¡bienvenidos!

Mi sonrisa pareció lograr un efecto positivo en ellos. Parecían más calmados. Tomé la lista de alumnos que me habían mandado del departamento de profesores y comencé a tomar asistencia para conocer las caras nuevas que vería este año. Todo iba bien hasta que vi un apellido muy familiar… **_Kinomoto… ¿Kinomoto?_**

\- ¿Kinomoto, Sakura?

\- ¡Presente!

Cuando levanté mi vista, vi los ojos esmeralda más brillantes de todos, el cabello castaño revuelto más sedoso y la sonrisa más inocente que podía haber. Era la adolescente más hermosa que había visto. Reprimí ese pensamiento y continué con la asistencia tratando de no volver a mirarla. La clase fue corta y solo expliqué como sería el año, formas de evaluación y demás.

Había algo que no me dejaba tranquilo… **_Kinomoto._** Tendría que sacarme la duda sobre esa chica antes que se marchara.

\- Muy bien chicos, ya terminamos por hoy. Pueden retirarse. Señorita Kinomoto, ¿le molestaría hablar conmigo un momento por favor?

Asintió nerviosa y esperó a que todos se fueran para acercarse a mi escritorio.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Señor Li?

\- Dígame, ¿usted es algo del Señor Touya Kinomoto?

\- Eeemmmmm… Sí.

\- (Continué mirándola para que me dijera).

\- Soy su hermana.

Mi cara se cayó al piso cuando oí eso.

Ahora comprendía todo. Por qué Touya se había estado comportando algo extraño. Era porque sabía que su hermana menor sería mi alumna. Lo peor de todo es que ella era muy hermosa y era la hermana de mi jefe. Además, tiene… no lo sé… ¿18 años? Yo era 14 años mayor que ella. ¿Qué clase de viejo verde se había metido en mi cabeza para pensar de esa manera? Sacudí mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Hay algún problema con eso, Señor Li?

Su tono inocente y preocupado me dio ternura.

\- Por supuesto que no. No malentienda por favor. Solo se me hizo conocido el apellido y me dio curiosidad.

\- Ah está bien. Bueno… ¿Necesita algo más?

\- No, puede retirarse. Nos veremos el lunes en clase, Señorita Kinomoto.

\- Hasta luego profesor.

Luego de que ella se fue me dirigí al departamento de profesores para dejar unas notas y ahí estaba mi némesis. Touya me miraba de arriba abajo analizando cada uno de mis movimientos. Parecía que quisiera decirme alguna cosa, pero no lo hacía. Salí lo más rápido que pude de ese lugar antes de que me ladrara algo. Mientras iba camino a mi auto mi celular comenzó a sonar. Era mi mejor amigo Eriol. Él y yo tuvimos una muy mala impresión del otro cuando nos conocimos, por lo que en un principio no nos llevábamos muy bien. Nos conocimos en la Universidad de China, él era un estudiante de intercambio de Inglaterra. Cuando llegó no tardó mucho en hacerse notar entre las mujeres, lo cual a mí me molestó ya que yo era un mujeriego de primera, todas las que antes se fijaban en mí ahora se fijaban en esos cabellos negros, ojos grisáceos y facciones exóticas. Él era exactamente igual que yo, un mujeriego, y pensó que no podría estar con tantas chicas por culpa de mi presencia. Nos hicimos la vida imposible en las materias de la carrera, el equipo de fútbol y obviamente con las chicas. Hasta que un día tuvimos que hacer grupo para realizar un trabajo de investigación. A medida que los días pasaban íbamos llevándonos cada vez mejor, descubrimos todas las cosas que teníamos en común y que no éramos tan malos después de todo. A partir de ahí fuimos inseparables. A pesar de que él encontró trabajo en Inglaterra y yo en Japón, seguimos en contacto permanente e incluso de vez en cuando me visita cuando tiene tiempo libre. Sonreí ante tales recuerdos y le contesté:

\- ¿Cómo está mi amigo gay favorito?

\- _Creo que no tan bien como mi novio preferido._

Reímos a carcajadas los dos. Este era el tipo de bromas que teníamos todo el tiempo.

\- Hace mucho que no escuchaba tu dulce voz. ¿A qué debo tu llamada?

\- _Te tengo una sorpresa. ¡Estoy aquí en Tomoeda! Acabo de bajarme del avión._

\- ¿Es en serio? Eres un idiota, como no avisaste antes. Hubiera podido ir a recogerte al aeropuerto.

\- _No te preocupes, de aquí tengo que ir a casa a ver unas cosas con mi familia. Pero podemos juntarnos esta noche. Podemos salir o algo así… ¿Qué dices?_

\- ¡Claro! Déjame ver… (Miré mi reloj) Son las 7 de la tarde. Voy al departamento, me baño y puedes venir como a las 10 de la noche. Luego decidiremos qué hacer.

\- _De acuerdo cariño. Te extrañaré._

\- No te preocupes que te daré unas buenas nalgadas.

\- _Eso quisieras_ (Ambos reímos sonoramente).

Mientras cortaba con la llamada y calmaba un poco mi risa me di cuenta que Touya estaba detrás de mí mirándome con cara de pocos amigos. Automáticamente mi sonrisa se apagó y apareció mi póker face. Mierda. Había escuchado todos los comentarios inapropiados. Esto solo me pasaba a mí. Solo atiné a decir:

\- Hasta el lunes, Señor Kinomoto.

Salí con mi auto como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Qué momento incómodo. Habrá creído que soy un pervertido, otro defecto que añadiría a la lista.

Cuando llegué a mi casa me dispuse a bañarme, dejé que las gotas que caían sobre mí me relajaran por completo. Pensé en todo lo que había pasado en el día y de repente apareció en mis pensamientos la dulce hermanita del ogro de mi jefe. Ojos verdes, cabello castaño, sonrisa inocente, era hermosa y tan delicada como la flor que le daba su nombre. Di gracias a mi sentido común que me impidió dejar de pensar en ella como _mujer_ ya que era mi alumna y hermana menor del jefe que tanto me detestaba. Salí de ducharme y me preparé algo de comida y prendí la tele para pasar el rato hasta que Eriol llegara.

Se hicieron las 22:15hs y tocaron el timbre de mi departamento. Efectivamente era mi mejor amigo. Con un abrazo nos saludamos después de un largo tiempo.

\- Hermano… ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¡Bienvenido! Bien ¿Y tú como has estado?

\- Excelente…

Seguimos conversando un largo rato hasta que tocamos el tema de mi trabajo:

\- ¿Tu jefe sigue igual de insoportable?

\- Ni te imaginas… Lo peor de todo es que escuchó la conversación que tuvimos por teléfono. Todos los comentarios pervertidos quedaron plasmados en la cara de asesino que me puso cuando me di vuelta y lo vi parado detrás de mí.

\- Jajajaja ¿Es una broma verdad? (El muy estúpido no podía parar de reír).

\- Es en serio imbécil… Oh ¿Y sabes qué más? Su HERMANA MENOR está en MI clase.

\- Wwoooo espera un segundo… ¿Es linda?

\- Es hermosa…

\- ¿Y por qué no sales con ella?

\- ¿Estás loco? Tiene 18 años y te imaginas si Kinomoto se entera de algo así; me asesinaría.

\- Pero sería una experiencia muy renovadora ¿no crees? Sentir toda la adrenalina al salir con la hermanita del jefe que es 14 años menor que tú y…

\- (Lo interrumpí para que no siguiera diciendo cosas que me confundían aún más) Eres un idiota y un pervertido.

\- Aahh te enojas porque de verdad lo deseas. Esa chiquilla se metió en tu cabeza.

\- Deja de decir cosas sin sentido y decidamos que haremos para festejar tu llegada.

\- ¿Qué tal si salimos a un bar? Quizás podamos tener suerte (Dijo guiñándome el ojo).

\- Ya sabía yo jaja… De acuerdo, conozco uno muy bueno, pero está un poco alejado.

\- Tenemos auto ¿no es así? No hay de qué preocuparse entonces.

Dicho esto, salimos de mi departamento y nos dirigimos a su auto. Tuvimos un viaje de media hora y durante todo el rato conversamos mucho de cómo nos estaba yendo con nuestras vidas. Me contó que la empresa en la cual él está trabajando iba bastante bien, su padre es el presidente y por lo tanto Eriol es el próximo en su lugar. Nuestras familias eran algo parecidas, de hecho, luego de un tiempo descubrimos que somos primos lejanos. El clan Li se suponía que debía estar a mi cargo, pero llevar una empresa familiar no era el objetivo en mi vida. Nunca pude ser una persona normal, desde muy pequeño tuve demasiadas obligaciones y cuando crecí enfrenté a mi madre y le dije que no quería seguir con eso. Hoy en día soy uno de los profesores más reconocidos a nivel universitario. Estaba bastante contento con mi vida.

\- Oye Shaoran… ¿Qué pasó con Meiling?

\- (Di un suspiro) Estuvimos saliendo por un tiempo, pero no funcionó.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

\- Me di cuenta que no sentía por ella lo que ella sentía por mí. Solamente la iba a hacer sufrir.

\- Es verdad, ella estaba súper enamorada de ti, no hubiera sido correcto. Si decidías casarte iba a hablar contigo para tratar de evitarlo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Por supuesto, tú también mereces ser feliz. Eras un imbécil mujeriego, pero has cambiado. Necesitas a alguien que te haga la ver la vida desde otro punto de vista y te haga sentir como un adolescente. Quizás una chica 14 años menor con la que puedas mantener una relación algo prohibida…

\- Ya para con eso.

\- Jajaja está bien. Si quieres podemos intentarlo juntos amor…

\- Eres un maldito gay (Reímos los dos). Mira, ahí es el bar.

\- Oh, se ve bastante bien.

\- Lo es, vienen personas de variada edad.

\- Genial.

Cuando entramos al bar nos acomodamos en una de las esquinas con nuestros tragos y puede ver a lo lejos unas siluetas algo conocidas. Una castaña hermosa de ojos verdes rodeados de otras personas… ¿Mi cabeza estaba jugándome una broma?

 **¡Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado el primer capítulo y que sea aceptable jejeje por favor diganme en reviews qué les pareció. Tengo la idea de que sea una historia con varios capítulos pero rápida para leer y actualizaría una vez por semana ¿Qué opinan? Espero sus opiniones y gracias por leer :D**

 _ **Mamo -nee**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Holaaa! Llegó el nuevo capítulo... Antes que nada les quiero dar las gracias por leer y por los reviews con tanta buena onda. Les prometo que trataré de cumplir todos sus deseos jeje... ¡Lean y disfruten! :D**

 ** _Mamo -nee_**

 **CLASES PRIVADAS**

SAKURA POV

Estaba durmiendo tan plácidamente que el sonido del despertador me puso los pelos de punta. Como siempre, me quedé dormida y se me había hecho tarde para ir a mi primer día de universidad.

\- ¡Monstruo, se te hace tarde! (Gritó mi hermano desde abajo).

\- ¡No me digas así!

Mi hermano siempre me molesta diciéndome "monstruo", desde que tengo uso de memoria. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña soñaba con crecer del tamaño de un edificio y pisarlo para que dejara de hacerme enojar.

Me vestí lo mejor que pude con el tiempo que me quedaba y bajé corriendo las escaleras para desayunar. Mi hermoso papá me esperaba en la mesa con esa sonrisa amable que lo caracterizaba con un delicioso desayuno y mi hermano a su lado tomando una taza de café.

\- Buenos días, preciosa.

\- Buenos días, papá. ¿Cómo estás?

\- Muy bien. Hoy tengo un día bastante ocupado con la investigación.

\- Ya veo… ¿Eso quiere decir que llegarás tarde hoy?

\- Así es, es mejor que no me esperen y salgan a hacer sus cosas.

\- Está bien.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve o te irás caminando? (Me dijo Touya algo impaciente).

\- ¡Espera, llévame! ¿Ya te vas?

\- Si (Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta).

\- ¡Oye, espérame!

Me apuré en salir llevando conmigo un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo y se lo entregué al entrar al auto de mi hermano.

\- Hermano… Feliz Cumpleaños

\- (Abrió grande los ojos para luego darme una tierna sonrisa) Pensé que te habías olvidado… Gracias Sakura…

\- De nada Touya. ¡Espero que la pases muy bien hoy!

\- Jeje lo haré. Esta noche irás conmigo ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto. ¿No te importa que invite a Tomoyo?

\- Claro que no.

\- ¿Qué te pasa que estás tan pensativa, monstruo? (Dijo mientras puso en marcha el auto).

\- ¡Que no me digas así! Nada, solo estoy algo nerviosa por mi primer día de universidad.

\- Ah… No te preocupes, solamente tienes que ser una persona responsable. Además, hoy no tendrás una "clase", al ser el primer día solo se muestran los horarios de las materias y eso. Nada importante.

\- Está bien… ¿Hay algo que me puedas decir sobre los profesores?

\- Mmmmmmmm realmente todos son muy buenos, solo hay uno que no me agrada en absoluto.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Porqué?

\- No lo sé… Siempre tengo el presentimiento de que hará algo que no me va a agradar.

\- Touya no seas así. Eso significa que no te ha hecho nada.

\- No… Pero puede que lo haga, tú sabes cómo son mis corazonadas.

\- Estás loco ¿sabías? (Dije riendo un poco).

\- Al menos yo no soy un monstruo.

Nunca dejaría de molestarme con eso y yo nunca dejaría de inflar los mofletes cuando oía que me decía monstruo.

Luego de un viaje entretenido por fin llegamos a la Universidad de Tomoeda, nos bajamos del auto y yo me apresuré a entrar para buscar a mis amigos Tomoyo y Kero. Los había visto poco en las vacaciones de verano y los extrañaba mucho.

\- ¡Sakurita!

\- ¡Hola Tomy! ¿Cómo estás? (Nos abrazamos)

\- Súper emocionada. Ya quiero empezar y ver cómo serán nuestros compañeros y profesores. ¿Tú no estás nerviosa?

\- De hecho, estoy muy nerviosa. Tengo miedo de hacer algo mal.

\- No te preocupes. Todo saldrá muy bien.

\- Ah, por cierto… Hoy es el cumpleaños de Touya ¿recuerdas?

\- ¡Oh, es verdad!

\- Organizó una salida con amigos y como ya soy mayor de edad puedo ir con él. Le pregunté si no le molestara que te invitara y me dijo que no, así que… ¿Me acompañarás?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Jamás me lo perdería…

\- Genial. Seguramente pasaremos por tí con el auto de mi hermano.

\- ¡SAKURAAA!

Los gritos de alguien me asustaron un poco hasta que vi que era mi adorado amigo Kero.

\- ¡KERO! (Corrimos hasta encontrarnos en un gran abrazo).

\- Sakura, tanto tiempo sin verte ¿Cómo estás, que has hecho, ya conseguiste novio?

\- ¡Kero! (Lo golpeé en el brazo mientras me sonrojaba) Estoy muy bien ¿A ti cómo te fue en tus vacaciones europeas?

\- Uuufff estuvieron excelentes, tengo tanto que contarte… ¡Tomoyo! ¿Eres tú? Estás preciosa.

\- Jejeje gracias Kero…

Los tres estuvimos conversando un muy largo rato sobre nuestras vacaciones y demás. No podía creer que estuviéramos juntos de nuevo. Un sonido de micrófono interrumpió lo que conversábamos y nos dimos cuenta que el director de la Universidad había dado comienzo al acto para inaugurar el ciclo lectivo. Fue un acto bastante breve y luego nos permitieron dirigirnos a las aulas donde tendríamos clase, era todo muy amplio y muy lindo. Obviamente Kero, Tomoyo y yo nos sentamos juntos y luego de que nos acomodamos entró el profesor de historia.

Era el profesor más sexy que había visto en mi vida. Alto, bien formado, cabello color chocolate y ojos profundos del mismo color.

\- El profesor está bastante bueno ¿no crees? (Dijo Tomoyo con una risita).

\- Claro que no, Tomoyo. (Tratando de disimular mi sonrojo).

\- Ya le echaste el ojo por lo que veo. (Tomoyo me conocía demasiado bien… y sí… ya le había echado el ojo).

Cuando la clase terminó el profesor Li me llamó a su escritorio, eso me hizo poner los pelos de punta. ¿Acaso ya me había metido en problemas sin haber hecho nada?

\- Muy bien chicos, ya terminamos por hoy. Pueden retirarse. Señorita Kinomoto, ¿le molestaría hablar conmigo un momento por favor?

\- ¿Sucede algo, Señor Li? (Dije acercándome hacia él).

\- Dígame, ¿usted es algo del Señor Touya Kinomoto?

\- Eeemmmmm… Sí. Soy su hermana.

La cara del profesor Li me sorprendió, pareciera que no le gustó lo que le dije.

\- ¿Hay algún problema con eso, Señor Li?

\- Por supuesto que no. No malentienda por favor. Solo se me hizo conocido el apellido y me dio curiosidad.

\- Ah está bien. Bueno… ¿Necesita algo más?

\- No, puede retirarse. Nos veremos el lunes en clase, Señorita Kinomoto.

\- Hasta luego profesor.

Tomoyo y Kero me estaban mirando preocupados desde afuera del aula cuando salí.

\- ¿Qué rayos le pasó al viejote del profesor? (Murmuró Kero).

\- Al parecer descubrió que soy hermana de Touya, espero que eso no me cause problemas.

\- No te preocupes preciosa, seguro que no es nada.

\- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a tomar un helado a la plaza Pingüino? (Propuso contenta mi amiga).

\- ¡Sí! (Dijimos al unísono Kero y yo).

Pasamos una tarde espléndida, nos pusimos al tanto de todo lo que habíamos hecho en las vacaciones. Kero nos contó que había conocido a una chica muy interesante llamada Kaho y pensaba invitarla a salir, Tomoyo nos contó sobre sus vacaciones en Europa y yo conté que habíamos ido con mi papá, mi hermano y su novio Yukito; así es, mi hermano es gay; a pasar un par de semanas en la casa de mi abuelo, el padre de mi mamá.

Cuando llegué a casa estaba atardeciendo y recordé que iba a salir esta noche con mi hermano, sus amigos y Tommy. Papá me dijo que iba a llegar tarde y Touya todavía no llegaba así que estaba sola en casa por lo que me dispuse a prepararme para la noche. Me di un buen baño, sequé mi cabello y con la toalla enrollada en mi cuerpo abrí mi armario para ver que podía ponerme esta noche. Todo lo que me probaba me quedaba horrible, así que decidí llamar a Tomoyo para que me ayudara.

\- Hola Sakurita…

\- ¡Tomoyo! Necesito tu ayuda…

\- ¡Estaba esperando que me lo pidieras! En 15 minutos estoy ahí con todo lo necesario.

\- ¡Gra…

\- (TU… TU… TU)

\- …cias!

Tommy llegó a la hora que había dicho con un montón de ropa que ella misma había diseñado para mí. Había preparado una falda negra pegada al cuerpo que iba desde la cintura hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, una remera color verde suelta atada al cuello y con la espalda descubierta y unos zapatos a tono. Me dejó el pelo suelto que me llega debajo de los hombros con uno pequeños rizos al final y la raya al costado. Me veía realmente bien, Tomoyo era mi estilista particular desde que tenía 8 años.

\- ¡Vaaayaa! Realmente eres mi obra maestra…

\- ¡Eres un genio Tommy! ¿Pero tú como irás vestida?

\- Descuida, solo necesito 15 minutos para arreglarme.

Y tal como ella lo dijo, solo bastaron 15 minutos para que ella saliera de la habitación totalmente arreglada. Llevaba un vestido corto y suelto de seda color azul, unos zapatos negros y su cabello caía en una cascada azabache que la hacía ver más hermosa.

\- ¡Tomoyo te ves genial!

\- No tanto como tú… Oye, deberíamos tener una sesión de fotos ¿no crees?

\- Suena bien…

Este era el momento que más disfrutaba, las poses y caras que hacíamos al sacarnos fotos, como siempre se esmeró en sacarme más fotos a mí que a las dos juntas. Luego de unos minutos nos sentamos en la cama a reírnos a carcajadas hasta que oímos un sonido que venía de abajo.

\- ¡Monstruo ya llegué!

\- Está bien… ¡Y no me digas así!

\- ¡Yuki está aquí también!

\- Tomoyo ¿Quieres que bajemos?

\- De acuerdo…

Cuando vi a Yukito me puse muy contenta y corrí a darle un abrazo.

\- ¡Yukito! Que gusto verte… ¿Cómo estás?

\- Muy bien, Sakura ¡Estás hermosa!

\- Gracias… Es la magia de Tomoyo.

\- Tomoyo, tú también estas hermosa.

\- Gracias, Yukito ¿Estás listo para festejar?

\- Por supuesto, pero parece que Toya no.

Nos dimos vuelta y vimos a mi hermano planchando una camisa, solo que, en vez de plancharla, la quemó y le dejó un hueco. Automáticamente todos nos empezamos a reír mientras él nos gritaba furioso. Mientras Yukito lo calmaba yo le traía otra camisa y la planchaba por él.

Después de estar todos listos nos dirigimos al auto de mi hermano y nos fuimos al bar. Allá le esperaban a mi hermano sus amigos más cercanos.

Era la primera vez que salía a un lugar así, igual que Tomoyo. Todo estaba tan genial, las luces y la música hacían que mi cuerpo se moviera por sí solo. Touya nos trajo unas bebidas (por supuesto, sin alcohol), y formamos una ronda para bailar entre todos. Mi amiga me sacó de las nubes y me habló al oído:

\- Sak, mira quién está en aquel rincón…

Me volví lentamente y vi al sex symbol de mi profesor de Historia. Llevaba puesta una camisa verde oscura con los primeros botones desprendidos, pantalón negro y su cabello chocolate despeinado, se veía tan sexy que no pude evitar quedarme embobada viéndolo.

\- Si quieres vamos a saludarlo jejeje

\- ¿Estás loca? Por supuesto que no…

\- Espera… ¡Está mirando hacia acá!

\- Sssshhhhhh habla bajo Tomoyo…

\- ¿Qué tanto están cuchicheando ustedes? (Dijo mi hermano con los ojos entrecerrados).

\- ¡Nada! (Contestamos al unísono Tomoyo y yo).

\- Un momento… ¿Ese es Li? (A Touya se le desfiguró el rostro) Debes estar bromeando. Ni siquiera para mi cumpleaños puedo librarme de él.

\- ¿Estás hablando del profesor Li? (Le pregunté a mi hermano).

\- Si… Tu profesor de historia no me cae para nada bien.

\- ¿Es él de quién me hablaste esta mañana?

\- Así es, lo aborrezco profundamente.

\- Eres muy malo hermano. Se vio muy bien cuando se presentó en la clase.

\- MUY BIEN. (Se burló Tomoyo a lo que le di un codazo).

\- De hecho, me preguntó si yo era familiar tuyo. Le conté que soy tu hermana.

\- Si llega a hacerte algo me avisas. No confío en él. (Ese comentario me hizo rodar los ojos).

Tomoyo y yo nos miramos mientras mi hermano se iba a charlar con Yukito y sus amigos. Luego de estar un rato bailando fuimos al baño con Tommy a retocarnos el maquillaje. Al salir estábamos tan entretenidas conversando sobre el bar que choqué de frente con alguien… Adivinen con quién…


	3. Capítulo 3

**CLASES PRIVADAS**

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

 **SHAORAN POV**

De lejos podía ver como el imbécil de Touya me fulminaba con la mirada. Eriol no paraba de hacerme burla con sus chistes, quería salir corriendo de ese lugar.

\- Eriol ya para de joder. Vamos a otro lugar.

\- De acuerdo está bien _Profesor Li._ (Dijo imitando la voz de una chica).

\- Iré al baño y luego nos vamos.

\- Te esperaré en el auto.

Estaba saliendo y me topé con mi hermosa alumna de cabellos castaños. No sabía que decir, me quedé paralizado mientras ella me pedía disculpas.

\- Señor Li. (Dijo con sorpresa fingida Daidouji).

\- Profesor Li… D-discúlpeme estaba d-distraída.

\- No te preocupes. Discúlpeme usted Kinomoto.

\- (Silencio incomodo)

\- Oye Shaoran… ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? (Apareció Eriol de repente detrás de mí alzando las cejas).

\- Hola. (Dijeron ambas chicas).

\- Yo soy Eriol Hiraguizawa, gran amigo de Shaoran.

\- Tomoyo Daidouji. (Se presentó mientras Eriol le besaba la mano).

\- Sakura Kinomoto.

Pude ver por su expresión que se había quedado encantado con Tomoyo y sorprendido con Sakura.

\- Ya nos íbamos, que pasen una linda noche.

\- Espera, espera. ¿De verdad quieres que nos vayamos? (Me dijo Eriol mientras me agarraba del hombro).

\- Por supuesto que sí. (Hablé bajo para que las chicas no me oyeran).

\- Vamos hombre. No dejes que ese imbécil te arruine la noche.

\- Vámonos Eriol. No quiero estar aquí.

\- Nos quedaremos solo un rato ¿Si? Si sigues sintiéndote incómodo nos vamos.

\- (Pensé su propuesta por unos momentos) De acuerdo… Pero luego nos iremos.

\- Como tú digas…

No recuerdo en qué momento comencé a pasarla bien. Eriol me dio unos tragos y empecé a reírme y bailar. Sakura y Tomoyo seguían con nosotros, mi amigo hacía chistes y les sacaba conversación, pero yo no me animaba a hacer mucho más. Sakura me daba sonrisas fugaces que me hacían dar calor, todo iba de maravilla hasta que su hermano se dio cuenta que estaba conmigo y vino a buscarla.

\- Sakura ¿Qué estás haciendo? (La regañó a lo que ella se puso bastante nerviosa).

\- Hermano yo…

\- ¿Touya? ¿Touya Kinomoto? (Dijo mi amigo).

\- ¿Eriol?

Afortunadamente Eriol y Touya se conocían. Su familia era amiga de los Kinomoto. Eso hizo que permaneciera con vida ya que mi jefe pensaba asesinarme por estar conversando en un bar con su hermana menor, ni siquiera me saludó. Estuvieron hablando unos momentos y le dije a Eriol que quería irme. Por suerte, me hizo caso y nos fuimos casi inmediatamente no sin antes que Touya me dijera "Adiós" aunque en realidad parecía que me decía "Te mataré".

Las semanas transcurrieron casi igual, solo que cada vez que veía a Sakura en la universidad me ponía nervioso. Usaba ropas que marcaban su figura, pero a la vez se veía tan inocente, siempre llegaba despeinada y sin maquillaje, se veía tan natural que me volvía loco. Se sentaba en los primeros asientos y a veces después de clases me preguntaba dudas que tenía.

Un día llegó con una pollera que dejaba ver sus marcadas piernas, seguramente hacía algún tipo de actividad. No podía evitar mirar sus piernas cruzadas, junto con su cara de distraída era una combinación peligrosa, por lo menos para mí.

El receso de invierno llegó y con ello llegó la fiesta que suele hacer Eriol cada vez que se encuentra en Tomoeda. Usa la mansión que le quedó como herencia de sus padres, por supuesto yo siempre asistía y si tenía suerte me iba acompañado. Pero esta vez era diferente… Los Kinomoto vendrían.

Eriol invitó a Touya y a su hermosa hermana a su fiesta. Me había dicho que tenía una sorpresa para mí, pero nunca me imaginé que haría algo así.

Ese día estaba muy nervioso, no sabía cómo reaccionar cuando Sakura estuviera frente a mí. De hecho, si sabía, el problema era que su hermano no la dejaría sola en ningún momento. Decidí no pensar más en eso y disponerme a prepararme para la dichosa fiesta. Me bañé y me vestí con lo más decente que encontré primero. Tomé mi auto y me fui donde Eriol. Había bastante gente cuando llegué.

\- Hermano mío. (Me recibió mi amigo con un abrazo).

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Estupendo… Aún faltan algunos invitados, unos que te interesan bastante. (Me dijo levantando las cejas y mirándome de reojo, eso me hizo reír).

\- Eres un tarado…

Escuchamos que alguien entraba a la casa y mi cara se desfiguró. Era Meiling. ¿El imbécil de Eriol la había invitado a ella también?

\- Me estás jodiendo, Eriol… ¿Invitaste a Meiling? (Dije eufórico).

\- ¡No! Te juro que no la invité Shaoran… No sé cómo se habrá enterado de la fiesta. (Me contestó algo preocupado).

Meiling nos vio y se dirigió dónde estábamos nosotros con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

\- ¡Chicos! ¿Cómo están?

\- Meiling… ¡Qué sorpresa! (Saludó con falso asombro).

\- ¿Verdad que sí, Eriol? Shaoran, tanto tiempo… (Dijo mirándome fijamente).

\- Hola Meiling… (Traté de sonar lo más frio posible).

\- Bueno si me disculpan, iré a saludar a los demás…

\- Adelante. (Dijimos los dos).

Mientras se marchaba respiré profundo, rogué porque no me molestara, aunque sabía que eso sería algo casi imposible. Mientras tomaba unos sorbos de mi trago alguien más llegó. Vi entrar una figura algo pequeña con curvas que cualquier fémina envidiaría tapadas con un vestido corto y verde, cabello castaño largo y una sonrisa tímida y deslumbrante al mismo tiempo. Era ella… ¡Diablos que se veía hermosa! Y luego… Mi némesis, así es… Su hermano. Rápidamente se dirigieron hacia nosotros.

\- Touya ¿Cómo estás? (Dijo Eriol con una gran sonrisa).

\- Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú? (Contesto mi jefe con un apretón de manos para luego dirigir la mirada hacia mí).

\- Li…

\- Kinomoto… (Contesté).

\- _Miss_ , un gusto verla de nuevo (Saludó cordialmente mi amigo).

\- Igualmente, Señor Hiraguizawa.

\- Oh, por favor. Llámame Eriol ya que estamos en confianza.

\- Buenas noches, Señor Li. (Me saludó tímidamente con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas… ¿Acaso podía ser más linda? Mi cara automáticamente dibujó una sonrisa).

\- Buenas noches, Sakura.

Como ya teníamos un buen tiempo de conocernos me atreví a llamarla por su nombre, dentro del ámbito universitario era algo casi normal, aunque por supuesto, a Touya no le agradaba nada que la llamara por su nombre y eso se notaba en su cara. Disimuladamente Eriol llamó a Touya para presentarle unos colegas y nos dejó a Sakura y a mí solos. Gracias al cielo, ya no aguantaba a ese tipo.

\- ¿Quieres algo de beber, Sakura?

\- Estaría bien un jugo…

\- Enseguida lo traigo, aguarda aquí.

Regresé lo más pronto posible con su jugo y yo pedí otro whisky. Pero al llegar al lugar donde la dejé ya no estaba. La busqué unos segundos con la mirada y la vi, sola, afuera, en donde casi nadie podía verla.

\- Sakura, (me encanta decir su nombre) aquí tienes.

\- Gracias, Señor Li.

\- No me digas así… Me hace sentir demasiado viejo y no lo soy ¿sabes? (Su hermosa risa me hizo mirarla y reír junto con ella).

\- De acuerdo, entonces ¿Cómo le gustaría que lo llame?

\- Shaoran… Frente a tu hermano puedes llamarme solamente Li. Si te escucha llamarme por mi nombre puede que me mate…

\- Él es un poco severo a veces, pero es bueno. Además, soy su hermana pequeña. Supongo que aún no ve que estoy algo crecida.

\- Lo tendrá que ver en algún momento…

El silencio se hizo presente y la vi observar con ojos brillantes el jardín lleno de flores y árboles. Sentí que las palabras se iban a escapar de mi boca…

\- Sakura, (¿mencioné que me encanta decir su nombre?) estás… hermosa… esta noche…

Por un momento me pareció ver sus mejillas de un rosa intenso. ¿Habría hecho mal al decirlo? Quizás me tomaría por un viejo verde, pero era la verdad.

\- Yo… yo… (Oh oh, mucho tartamudeo) Enseguida regreso, con permiso. (Se fue casi corriendo de donde estábamos).

"La cagué", fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza. La había tenido frente a mí y me lancé como si no hubiese un mañana. Rogaba a todos los dioses que no contara a nadie lo que le había dicho sino sería hombre muerto. A lo lejos divisé a Eriol solo y con un gesto lo llamé.

\- ¿Y Touya?

\- Está buscando a Sakura.

\- Mierda…

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Creo que le dije algo inapropiado y salió corriendo.

\- Vaya que eres tarado… ¿Qué le dijiste?

\- Pues… Que se veía hermosa…

\- Mmmmmm bueno eso no es taaan inapropiado.

\- ¿Y si le cuenta a Touya? ¡Me matará, Eriol!

\- Cálmate, estará todo bien… ¡Mira! Ahí vienen los dos.

Efectivamente, venían los dos. Nervioso miré a Sakura y ella se sonrojó de nuevo.

\- Eriol, me temo que tendremos que irnos. Fujitaka acaba de volver de una expedición y se encontró con que no estábamos en casa y él no tiene llave para entrar.

\- Oh, qué pena… Está bien no hay problema. Déjame traer tu abrigo, Sakura.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Ven conmigo, Sakura. (La llamó Touya y se la llevó).

No me quedó más remedio que ir con mi whisky hacia afuera de nuevo. Estaba solo y no quería despedirme de ellos, sería demasiado incómodo para Sakura. Sumido en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que alguien se acercaba detrás de mí. Sentí un escalofrío en mi espalda y me volteé rápidamente para ver que quien me estaba observando… Era Meiling.

\- Vaya vaya… Miren quién está solo.

\- Hola, Meiling. (Puse los ojos en blanco al escucharla).

\- Ha pasado tanto tiempo, Shaoran. Pensé que no te iba a volver a ver de nuevo.

\- Ajá…

\- Aunque pase el tiempo no he podido olvidar del todo lo nuestro (Se iba acercando más y más a la vez que hablaba).

\- Yo sí. Y estoy muy bien ahora…

\- No seas tan malo, Shaoran (Se colocó frente a mí y puso su mano en mi pecho a lo que intenté alejarme, pero me sostuvo con su otra mano por el cuello).

\- Ya basta, Meiling…

\- Vamos, amor. Tan solo una noche más…

Sin darme cuenta me susurró en el cuello y luego pasó su afilada lengua por mi oído. Se estaba pasando de rosca. ¿Acaso no tenía vergüenza? Me la saqué de encima y me dirigí hacia adentro para alejarme de ella. Pero aún faltaba lo peor. Me di cuenta que Sakura estaba mirándome del otro lado del salón con una expresión de furia en su rostro. Mierda…

 **Holaa de nuevo!Qué les pareció? Esa Meiling esta loca! Pobre Shaoran, Sakura creyó que estaba con esa mujer pero todos sabemos que él solo estaba pensando en ella ¿no? Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capi.. De nuevo muchisimas gracias por las visitas y reviews porque me ayudan a seguir escribiendo :D Los leeré el próximo lunes!**

 _ **Mamo -nee**_


	4. Capítulo 4

**CLASES PRIVADAS**

 _Capítulo 4_

 **SAKURA POV**

Tonto profesor… Estúpida mujer… Idiota yo… Todavía no podía creer lo que había visto. Una mujer de cabellos negros largos y lacios mordiéndole la oreja. ¿Era una broma? Afortunadamente después de esa noche no volví a verlo, si se me aparecía frente a mí, iba a decirle todo lo que se me cruzara por la cabeza. Aunque todavía no sabía por qué si solamente él era un profesor más y no me debía ninguna explicación.

Mi sonrojo se hizo presente cuando recordé lo que me había dicho: "Te ves hermosa esta noche" … Precisamente por eso estaba tan enfadada. Decidí dejar de pensar en eso de una vez por todas y levantarme de la cama para disfrutar mi día de vacaciones. Habíamos quedado con Kero y Tommy de salir al shopping a pasear por la tarde.

Por suerte mi papá estaba en casa y podía disfrutarlo un poco después de todo el trabajo que había tenido. El desayuno fue muy ameno entre los tres, más allá de las bromas de mi adorado hermano.

La tarde pronto llegó y me preparé para esperar a mis amigos.

\- Oye monstruo ¿A dónde vas?

\- Voy a salir al shopping con Tomoyo y Kero.

\- Ah está bien... (Touya se notaba algo raro).

\- ¿Te pasa algo, hermano?

\- Cuando estuviste sola con… ya sabes… con Li ¿Pasó algo? ¿Te dijo algo fuera de lugar?

\- No, por supuesto que no (Mentira)… Solo hablamos de la universidad y eso (Mentirota) ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Por nada… Es solo que luego te vi sola en un rincón con una cara extraña… ¿No me estás mintiendo? (Me dijo con cara amenazante).

\- ¡N-no! (Sonó el timbre de la puerta) B-bueno, ya me voy ¡Hasta más tarde!

Gracias al cielo me había salvado la campana y me fui lo más rápido posible con mis amigos. De camino al shopping íbamos conversando y riendo.

\- Sak… ¿Es verdad lo que me dijo Tomoyo? ¿El viejote de Li gusta de ti?

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- ¿Estás segura? (Dijeron al mismo tiempo mis amigos).

\- Bueno… No lo sé, me dijo que estaba hermosa. No sé qué pensar…

\- El profesor está coladito por ti, Sakurita. ¿Acaso no ves cómo te mira? (Opinó Tommy).

\- See, eso es cierto. Pero no concuerdo para nada con él… (Dijo Kero)

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Él dijo que tu "estabas" hermosa cuando en realidad "eres" hermosa. Y como segundo hermano mayor tengo el deber de cuidarte, Sakura. No dejaré que ese pelele te ponga un dedo encima.

\- Jaja estás loco Kero… Una persona como él jamás se fijaría en una niña como yo… ¡Tampoco es que quiera que se fije! (Aclaré nerviosa).

\- Seguro… (Me contestó Kero sin creerme una palabra mientras Tomoyo se reía).

Entramos por todas las tiendas posibles y dejamos para el último el cine. Entramos a ver una película súper cómica, Kero quería ver una de terror, pero por supuesto que no acepté. Compramos las entradas y entramos a la sala, nos sentamos juntos en los últimos asientos donde teníamos la mejor vista a la pantalla y la película empezó. Todo iba bastante bien hasta que sentí que alguien se sentó en el asiento vacío junto a mí, no miré quien era y seguí viendo la película.

\- Está bastante buena ¿no? (El "desconocido" me habló obligándome a mirarlo).

\- ¡Señor Li! (Exclamé lo que hizo que algunas personas en la sala me hicieran callar).

\- Habla bajo sino quieres que nos corran…

\- ¿Pero qué está haciendo aquí?

\- Nada, decidí ver una película solamente.

\- Ajá… (Dije rodando los ojos mientras trataba de ignorarle).

\- Vi que mi alumna preferida había entrado a esta sala y bueno, me dieron ganas de ver lo que ella veía.

\- ¿Acaso me está siguiendo?

\- Claro que no…

\- Claro que sí (Le miré enojada). Por qué no deja de coquetear con sus alumnas, ya tiene alguien que le humedezca el oído…

El profesor me miró algo sorprendido y avergonzado. Tommy y Kero se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba y comenzaron a mirarnos.

\- Mira, Saku…

\- Kinomoto, para usted (Le interrumpí secamente).

\- Es mejor que hablemos fuera de aquí…

\- Por supuesto que no, pagué para ver esta película y me quedaré a verla.

\- De acuerdo, entonces te esperaré…

Quizás estaba haciéndolo para molestarme o quizás de verdad quería hablar conmigo, pero ya me empezaba a sentir muy incómoda. Sacaba palomitas de maíz de mi recipiente, tomaba la bebida de mi botella y se apoyaba en mi asiento. Tomoyo trataba de aguantar la risa y Kero fulminaba con la mirada a Li. Ya me estaba cansando así que decidí encararlo.

\- Mire… Si voy afuera y hablo con usted ¿me dejará en paz?

\- Así es…

\- De acuerdo (Dije resignada).

Ya afuera nos dirigimos hacia el lugar más apartado que había. Se puso frente a mí y comenzó a hablar mientras yo lo miraba con los brazos cruzados.

\- Sakura… Sé que viste algo muy raro, pero no fue lo que piensas.

\- ¿Qué? (Le dije ofendida).

\- Verás, ella es una antigua novia. Se coló a la fiesta de Eriol e hizo eso, pero yo jamás la incité a que lo hiciera. Es más, cuando lo hizo la aparté de mí y me marché. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que habías estado observando.

\- Mire, Señor Li…

\- Shaoran, para ti.

\- SHAORAN, a mí eso no me interesa. Yo no quiero saber nada de qué hace usted con quién ni nada por el estilo.

\- A mí no me parece eso… ¿Porqué, te enojas tanto, entonces?

\- Pues… (Titubeé nerviosa) Pues por qué minutos antes me dijo cosas y después veo eso y…

\- Sakura… Lo que dije era cierto, estabas hermosa. Eres hermosa…

\- Shaoran, basta. No creo que lo que me estás diciendo sea correcto. Sabes que soy tu alumna y lo voy a seguir siendo por muchos años más. No quiero problemas. (Puse punto final, me di vuelta y decidí marcharme; pero él sujetó mi mano impidiéndome que me fuera).

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero ya no sé qué hacer. Últimamente estás mucho tiempo en mi cabeza, perdona si te ofendo, pero es la única manera en que vas a entenderme…

Seguido de eso, tomó suavemente mi cara entre sus manos y me dio un beso tierno. Mi cabeza se puso en blanco y sentí que mis piernas empezaban a flaquear, sentí que iba a explotar. Sentía mi cara muy caliente por lo que supuse que estaba tan roja como un tomate, el universo se detuvo… Por lo menos para mí. Estaba besándome en un lugar público ¡Tenía que estar loco! Luego de unos segundos separó su boca de la mía y me miró a los ojos tratando de descifrar lo que sentía.

\- No digas nada, por favor. Sé muy bien que tengo como 14 años más que tú, pero por favor no me odies, no pienses nada. Ahora es mejor que me vaya, Sakura.

Apretó un poco mi mano en signo de despedida y se alejó hasta perderlo de vista. Me quedé parada como estatua no sé por cuanto tiempo, solo pude reaccionar cuando escuché un par de voces a lo lejos que gritaban mi nombre.

\- ¿Sak?

\- ¡Sakura!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? (Bajé de la nube de repente).

\- ¿A ti que rayos te pasa? (Me dijo Kero algo enojado).

\- ¿Qué pasó con Li, Sakura? (Me preguntó Tommy).

\- Me… (Me tapé la boca y me sonrojé al mismo tiempo).

\- ¡Ya dilo mujer!

\- Él me… me… besó…

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! (Gritaron mis amigos).

\- Ese hijo de su buena madre… ¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Eres su alumna Sakura, por el amor de Buda! Hablaré con la directiva de la Universidad. ¡No! Algo mejor… Hablaré con tu hermano (Kero a veces da miedo, tenía una mirada sombría mientras planeaba su venganza al profesor).

\- ¿Estás loco, Kero? Tienes… Tienen (Miré a ambos) prohibido hablar de esto con alguien más. Si se sabe algo podríamos tener muchos problemas, no solo nosotros sino Li también.

\- ¿Entonces qué piensas hacer? (Me miró preocupada Tommy).

\- No lo sé… Debería pensármelo.

\- Kero ¿Por qué no traes una bebida para que Sak se calme un poco?

\- De acuerdo, Tomoyo. En seguida regreso chicas.

\- Bueno… Ahora dime la verdad, Sakura. ¿Te gusta el profesor? ¿Sí o no?

\- Pues… Estoy algo confundida.

\- Puedes decírmelo ya que Kero no está aquí. Por eso lo mandé a comprar jeje…

\- Creo que sí… No estoy segura Tomoyo. (Acepté algo sonrojada).

\- Se nota que él está coladito por ti, amiga. Venir hasta donde te encuentras, aclarar las cosas sobre lo que ocurrió en casa del Señor Hiraguizawa y como frutilla del postre se te declaró con beso y todo…

\- Ya basta, Tommy. De solo recordarlo siento que me desmayo… (Dije cubriéndome la cara con vergüenza).

\- ¿Lo ves? Te gusta, Sakura. Acéptalo… ¡Qué emocionante! Una relación prohibida entre alumna y profesor donde se enamoran y tratan de vivir su amor a pesar de las dificultades…

Tomoyo se veía cada vez más emocionada, agarraba sus manos y con ojos brillantes miraba al cielo mientras se imaginaba todo lo que podía llegar a suceder mientras yo la miraba con una sonrisa de resignación. Kero llegó con unas bebidas para los tres y cuando terminamos nos fuimos directamente a casa, quería darme una ducha y dormirme, estaba agotada mentalmente por todo lo que había ocurrido. Cuando llegué a casa estaba mi papá preparando la cena y Touya se encontraba con Yukito platicando. Saludé a todos lo más normal que pude y subí a darme un baño. Luego de que cenamos me acosté y deseé que mamá estuviera conmigo ahora, ella podía aconsejarme sobre qué hacer en esta situación. Me costó mucho dormir esa noche. Inclusive hasta soñé con Li. El receso de invierno ya estaba pasando lo cual me hacía acordar que pronto tendría que volver a verlo en la Universidad… Qué vergüenza…

Cuando me levanté al día siguiente mi hermano me dio la noticia…

\- Mañana tendré que hacer una reunión con las autoridades de la Universidad aquí en casa.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? ¿No pueden reunirse en la Universidad?

\- Lamentablemente tendrá que estar cerrada por una semana así que el decano me pidió que si podíamos hacerla aquí. Vendrán las autoridades y algunos profesores supongo.

\- ¿P-profesores? (Dije nerviosa).

\- Así es… Seguramente vendrá el idiota de Li. Así que necesito que me hagas un favor, Sakura.

\- (Lo miré expectante, tenía miedo de lo que podía llegar a pedirme).

\- Necesito que ese día te vayas de la casa y no aparezcas mientras estemos en la reunión.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Puedes ir a la casa de Tomoyo o de Kerberos, pero no puedes estar aquí.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que haga algo malo o qué?

\- Escucha… No quiero que tengas nada que ver con Li, no quiero que te acerques a él ni mucho menos que él se acerque a ti.

\- Touya yo ya no soy una pequeña de 8 años, no es necesario que estés cuidándome de manera tan sobreprotectora. Si quiero estaré en casa y sino no…

La forma en que le contesté a Touya hizo que saliera eufórico por la puerta de la casa y yo subí a mi habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza detrás de mí y me acosté en mi cama abrazando la almohada.

\- ( _Toc toc toc...)_ ¿Sakura? Soy papá ¿Puedo pasar?

\- … Está bien…

\- (Mi papá entró despacio, cerró la puerta con cuidado y se sentó en la orilla de la cama junto a mí) Preciosa… No te enojes con tu hermano.

\- ¿Escuchaste?

\- Sí, lo escuché. Perdón por espiar.

\- No te preocupes (Dije sentándome).

\- ¿Pero te das cuenta lo que me pide? Tiene algún complejo con el profesor Li y no quiere que me acerque a él. Ni siquiera él sabe por qué lo detesta tanto.

\- Sucede que Touya se da cuenta que ya estás convirtiéndote en una mujer y no puede soportarlo, debes tener algo de paciencia con él. Tiene miedo que te lastimen, Sakura. Es algo normal para un hermano mayor.

\- Es un tonto…

\- A veces sí jeje. Pero eres la persona que más ama en este mundo al igual que yo.

\- Yo también los amo a los dos. (Nos abrazamos y me acarició la cabeza, definitivamente él sabía cómo calmarme).

\- ¡Tengo una idea! (Me dijo emocionado) Prepararemos los aperitivos para reunión de Touya ¿Quieres?

\- Suena bien (Dije con una sonrisa).

Esperen… ¡Shaoran Li vendría a mi casa! Ahora sí que estaba nerviosa…

 _ **¡Capítulo nuevo! Este ya tiene un poco más de acción ;) poco a poco se van dando las cosas entre Sakura y Shaoran. Quiero agradecerles de nuevo por los reviews, me ayudan mucho a seguir escribiendo... Espero que les guste mucho y hasta el próximo lunes :D**_

 _ **Mamo -nee**_


	5. Capítulo 5

**CLASES PRIVADAS**

 _Capítulo 4_

 **SHAORAN POV**

\- _Hello…_

\- ¿Eriol?

\- _Shaorancito… ¿Qué pasa hermano?_

\- …

\- _¿Shaoran?_

\- Besé a Sakura.

\- _Espera… ¡¿Qué?!_

\- ¿Soy muy imbécil?

\- _Bastante… Pero ¿Cómo fue?_

\- Estaba en…

\- _No ¿Sabes qué? Iré para allá…_

\- Eriol… ¿Eriol?

\- _(TU… TU…)_

Cuando Eriol cortó la llamada me apresuré a llegar a casa, ya que aún no llegaba. Aún estaba algo embobado. Esos labios carnosos color rosa natural sabían muy bien, un sabor que jamás había probado, nada se le comparaba. Pero ¿Qué rayos pasaba conmigo? Jamás había hecho algo tan impulsivo ¡Besé a la hermana de mi jefe, a mí alumna! Iba camino a casa y mientras conducía revolvía mi cabello furioso y avergonzado de mí mismo. Cuando llegué al departamento vi que Eriol llegaba junto conmigo, nos bajamos del auto al mismo tiempo y él me miró con una sonrisa socarrona, lo cual me hizo reír algo nervioso. Luego entramos juntos.

\- Quién diría… El gran Shaoran Li perdiendo los estribos por una adolescente.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo voy a mirarle a la cara o hablarle?

\- Siéntate (Me dijo mi amigo sentándose frente a mí), mira Shaoran… Primero lo primero, debes averiguar si a ella le gustas. Obviamente tú estás loco por ella, solo que tienes que aceptarlo y dar lo que tienes ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¿Qué voy a decirle? Cuando la tuve en frente no me salían las palabras y solo atiné a besarla. Que estúpido…

\- Jajaja

\- Tú estás tarado o que… ¿De qué te ríes? ¡Te estoy hablando de algo serio!

\- Es muy gracioso Shaoran, perdóname. Es que jamás pensé que te vería de esta manera. Estás enamo…

\- No no no no no… Espera… (Le interrumpí) Yo no estoy enamorado, YO NO estoy enamorado.

\- ¿No? (Me preguntó alzando una ceja).

\- No.

\- ¿Estás muy seguro de eso… Li Shaoran? (Me miró fijo, ahora estaba más nervioso aún).

\- Completamente (Le contesté lo más seguro que pude).

\- Entonces… (Dijo parándose del sillón desbordando confianza) No te importará que quizás me acerque a ella, sabes que su hermano y yo somos muy buenos amigos. Estará más contento de tenerme a mí de cuñado que a ti.

\- ¿De qué mierda hablas? (Me paré de inmediato con el ceño fruncido).

\- Ya que tú no sientes nada especial por ella, quizás debería probar algo de suerte ¿No crees? Es más… Ahora mismo iré a ver a Touya, así podré estar con ella también.

\- Tú no te mueves de aquí. (Ahora sí que me estaba haciendo enojar).

\- ¿Qué te ocurre, Li? (Diablos, cuando me llamaba por mi apellido era porque estaba desafiándome. Tenía esa costumbre desde la Universidad) ¿Nervioso? ¿Inseguro? Quizás… ¿Celoso?

\- Cállate…

\- Esa pequeña cintura, piernas perfectas, ojos verdes y labios carnosos… Me gustaría probar también…

\- ¡Cállate!

\- Quizás unos cuantos besos y quién dice que no pueda ir a por más…

Se dio vuelta para marcharse, pero no sin antes recibir un empujón de mi parte lo que lo hizo reaccionar y volver para darme un empujón como yo lo había hecho segundos atrás. Empujones iban y venían hasta que me sacó de quicio y mi empujón se convirtió en un golpe que le dio vuelta la cara.

\- (Volviéndose a mí y agarrándose la mandíbula me dijo) Eres un hijo de puta…

En una milésima de segundo su puño golpeó mi cara y me embistió contra la pared acorralándome, pero yo le di un rodillazo en el estómago que lo dejó sin aliento para poder apartarlo de mí y darle otro golpe más en esa cara de inglés. Se cayó al suelo y desde donde estaba alcanzó mi pierna con su pie dándome una patada en el tobillo lo que me hizo caer junto a él. Mientras yo me agarraba el tobillo por el dolor, él se puso sobre mí y me estampó otro golpe, pero aún con la cara adolorida reaccioné rápido y rodando me puse sobre él, aunque rápidamente me saco y rodando por el suelo golpeándonos con la mesa y los sillones, nos miramos a los ojos y comenzamos a reírnos por la estupidez que estábamos haciendo. Las carcajadas de ambos se hicieron presentes, nos hicieron parar y nos quedamos acostados en suelo uno al lado del otro, adoloridos y con una que otra gota de sangre en la cara, pero riendo al fin.

\- Eres un hijo de puta, Shaoran Jajaja.

\- Te odio Jajaja…

Entre risas y lamentos por los golpes que nos habíamos dado nos paramos y nos servimos un whisky, seguido de eso traje el botiquín de emergencias y nos curamos. Esas eran nuestras peleas, que bueno que casi no peleábamos porque hubiéramos terminado varias veces en el hospital.

Seguimos conversando hasta que mi celular sonó. Era un e-mail… De Touya. Mi cara se ensombreció.

\- ¿Quién es? (Me preguntó preocupado mi amigo).

\- Es Kinomoto… Touya.

\- ¿Y qué quiere?

\- Hay reunión mañana en su casa, hay que discutir cómo será el segundo semestre y en la Universidad no podemos hacerla ya que está cerrada por las vacaciones.

\- Es… ¡Perfecto!

\- ¿Perfecto? (Dije confundido).

\- ¡Sí! Eso significa que verás a Sakura, así podrás hablar con ella.

\- No lo sé, te recuerdo que su hermano estará vigilándome todo el tiempo.

\- Tendrás que crear una distracción, yo no estaré para distraerlo esta vez.

\- Será mejor que lo deje para otra ocasión…

\- No seas cobarde.

\- Me juego mi pellejo estando con ella, perdería mi trabajo si alguien se entera de esto.

\- Entonces es mejor que nadie se entere. (Me miró con una sonrisa socarrona).

Al rato Eriol se fue y me quedé pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Decidí ir al gimnasio y partirme la madre haciendo pesas para desahogarme, pero ni siquiera así podía sacármela de la cabeza y ya estaba empezando a fastidiarme. Una mujer se me acercó hablándome sensual, pero en vez de provocarme ganas de llevármela a la cama me provocó asco, con esos pechos demasiado grandes, demasiado maquillaje, tintura en el cabello y la ropa era demasiado ceñida. La mandé a coquetear a otro lado. Cuando terminé mi rutina me fui a casa y me di una buena ducha con agua fría, ni siquiera tenía ganas de comer así que vi un poco de televisión y cuando ya se hizo hora de dormir me acosté, estaba cansado por lo que me dormí pronto, gracias al cielo.

Un sueño travieso apareció en mi inconsciente; podía ver la silueta de Sakura frente a mí, podía ver sus ojos con una expresión que no había visto nunca, podría ser… ¿Lujuria? Mis manos se pasearon por sus caderas acercándola hacia mí, para luego recorrer su abdomen y sus pechos muy lentamente, posando una mano en su cuello y con la otra acariciaba su boca entreabierta. Acerqué mi cara y nuestros alientos chocaron, segundo después nuestros labios chocaron también en un beso desenfrenado y hambriento. Quería hacer que dijera mi nombre una y otra vez mientras la acariciaba con pasión, mi excitación comenzaba a crecer cada vez más. La imagen comenzó a hacerse cada vez más borrosa, se desvanecía de a poco. Aún no… No quería despertar. Para mi desgracia mi celular estaba sonando y terminó por despertarme del todo. ¿Quién estaría llamando? Todavía algo dormido tomé mi teléfono y como gran imbécil en vez de decir "¿Hola?" dije "¿Sakura?". Si alguien conocía un tipo más idiota por favor que me lo presente porque hasta ahora creo que yo me llevo el premio mayor a la estupidez.

\- _¿Pero qué…?_

\- Eeehhh perdón… ¿Quién habla?

\- _Soy Kinomoto_

\- ¡Oh! (Oh mierda) Hola Kinomoto (Me agarré la cien para no golpearme a mí mismo).

\- _Estoy confirmando la presencia de todos a la reunión._

\- Ah claro. Sí, por supuesto que iré.

\- _Ah y otra cosa… ¿Por qué mierda dijiste el nombre de mi hermana?_

\- Eehh no sé de qué hablas (Me revolví en la cama nervioso).

\- _Te estaré vigilando, Li._

Sin darme tiempo a contestar, cortó. Lancé el celular en la cama y me agarré la cabeza, ya era hora de levantarme así que me fui de la cama y me preparé el desayuno para no pensar en lo tarado que era y la mala suerte que tenía. Tenía toda la mañana para planificar que iba a hacer cuando llegara a la casa de mi jefe ¿Qué iba a hacer y decir cuando viera a Sakura? ¿Cómo me las iba a arreglar para poder hablar con ella? ¿Touya sospechaba algo? Y cómo no iba a sospechar si le dije "Sakura" … Oh por Dios ese sueño, no quería que acabara, parecía tan real su piel, sus ojos, su cuerpo ¡Ya basta Shaoran! Tienes trabajo que hacer. Así que, sin más, fui a hacer unas compras porque me hacían falta muchas cosas en el departamento, pasé por el lavadero de autos y por último pasé por casa de mi hermana, Fuutie. Realmente necesitaba ayuda para esta tarde y, aunque no quisiera, ella era la única de mis hermanas que podría ayudarme.

\- ¡SHAORAAANN! (Corrió escandalosamente a abrazarme).

\- Hola, Fuutie.

\- ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Qué guapo estás, hermanito!

\- Bien, gracias.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema? Solo has venido dos veces a verme en toda tu vida… La primera fue cuando me dijiste que ya no querías estar con Meiling y no sabías cómo hacer para separarte de ella… ¿Ahora qué ocurre?

\- (Nos sentamos en el living enfrentados, tomé aliento y entrelacé mis manos). Me gusta alguien…

\- ¡Aaaawwwmmmmm qué bien! Y… ¿quién es?

\- Ese es el problema…

\- ¿Acaso tú no le agradas? ¿Es alguien muy mayor?

\- Todo lo contrario… Es…

\- ¿Es…?

\- Una alumna.

\- (Sorprendida se tapó la boca con una mano).

\- De primer año.

\- (Su otra mano también tapó su boca, pero luego reaccionó) Pero, Shaoran… Debe tener como 18 años.

\- Así es…

\- Y tú tienes 32… son 14 años de diferencia.

\- ¡Mierda, ya lo sé! El colmo es que es la hermana de… Touya Kinomoto.

\- ¡NO! ¿El hombre sabroso que tanto te odia?

\- ¿Sabroso? Pero qué carajo Fuutie…

\- Perdón, pero es que ese hombre está bastante lindo Shaoran. Por supuesto tú eres más hermoso.

\- El tema es… ¿Qué hago? No sé qué hacer. (Sacudiendo la cabeza).

\- ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes? (Me dijo mientras levantaba las cejas).

\- Pues… La besé y luego salí corriendo prácticamente.

\- ¡¿EN SERIO?! Pero ahora dime algo… Tú ¿Qué sientes?

\- No… No lo sé. Solo sé que es hermosa y la quiero para mí.

\- Wow… Eso es nuevo. Creo que hay una mínima posibilidad de que estés ena…

\- NO LO ESTOY.

\- … Claro, como tú digas hermanito. (Me contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco). Y ¿Cuándo la verás? Supongo que tienes planeado verla después de lo que pasó.

\- La veré hoy… O eso creo. Hay una reunión en la casa de Kinomoto y ella supongo que estará allí.

\- Tienes que hallar la oportunidad para hablar con ella, Shaoran.

\- Pero ¿Qué voy a decirle? No sé qué hacer…

\- Pues dile lo que me has dicho a mí. Que piensas que es hermosa y la quieres solo para ti.

\- Estás loca. No voy a decirle eso (Negué con la cabeza y el ceño fruncido).

\- Shaoran, hermano… No seas tan marica…

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! (Su expresión me sorprendió y me hizo enojar un poco).

\- Ya no eres un adolescente como para andar con rodeos, ve con la verdad. Verás que será lo mejor. Si le gustas lo sabrás en ese instante y sino pues será así también y no tendrás que ilusionarte en vano…

\- Bueno pues, es cierto. Está bien.

\- Siiii (Fuutie aplaudió emocionada mientras ambos nos parábamos de los asientos).

\- Gracias…

\- Oye… Mantenme al tanto. (Me dijo guiñándome el ojo).

\- Jaja está bien, lo haré.

Luego de una buena charla con mi hermana me fui a casa a esperar que se hiciera la hora para ir a la casa de los Kinomoto.

No importaba cuánto me lo negara, estaba muy nervioso. Ya era hora de irme, tomé las llaves del auto y la maleta donde ponía todas las cosas de la universidad, me subí al auto y me puse en camino. Cuando llegué me estacioné y di un suspiro, preparándome para entrar a esa casa. Me dirigí hacia la puerta y antes de tocar la abrieron desde adentro, era Touya.

\- Te estábamos esperando, entra (Me dijo fríamente).

\- Gracias (Tragué en seco y entré pidiendo permiso).

\- Siéntate, enseguida vuelvo.

Estaban todos mis colegas de la universidad, los saludé a todos atentamente y me senté, algo incómodo. A lo lejos podía oír la voz de una mujer que parecía enojada y la voz de Touya también. Una puerta estilo vaivén separaba el living de la cocina y cuando mi jefe la abrió pude divisar a Sakura, llevaba una remera con tirantes, pantalón corto y un delantal rosa, se veía realmente apetecible. Ella logró verme y se sonrojó, yo le sonreí. Pero su hermano comenzó a hablar y tuve que prestarle atención. Tenía que pensar algo para poder hablar con ella…

 **Ya es lunes de nuevo! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capi.. Espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus lindos reviews como siempre lo hacen :D Disculpen cualquier error de ortografía que haya por ahí.. Gracias por todo y nos leeremos la próxima semana!**

 _ **Mamo -nee**_


	6. Capítulo 6

**CLASES PRIVADAS**

 _Capítulo 6_

 **SAKURA POV**

¡Estaba ahí! El me vio y yo seguramente tenía cara de estúpida cuando lo miré, que vergüenza, debía tener la cara como un tomate.

\- Sakura… ¿Te sucede algo, preciosa? Estás muy colorada.

\- ¡Eeehhh no papá! Es solo que hace mucho calor aquí… Jejeje

Mi risa nerviosa no convenció mucho a mi padre, pero logré que se distrajera con la comida que estábamos preparando. Los aperitivos nos estaban quedando deliciosos y pronto terminamos. Touya vino a llevárselos a sus compañeros de trabajo, no sin antes agradecernos y pidiéndome perdón por cómo se había comportado cuando Li llegó. Me dijo que por ningún motivo saliera de la cocina y yo le contesté que él no me decía que tenía que hacer, se enfadó, pero al parecer se dio cuenta que estaba comportándose como un niño. Si yo quería besar al profesor Li era cosa mía… Quería… ¿besarlo? Bueno todavía no estaba muy segura de eso, pero lo que sí sabía era que tenía que aclarar las cosas con él. ¿Me besaba y se iba? Mi cabeza ya se había cansado tanto de pensar por eso tenía que poner los puntos de una vez.

Necesitaba a Tomoyo en ese momento, así que tomé mi celular y llamé a mi mejor amiga.

\- _¡Sakura!_

\- Tommy… Necesito que me ayudes.

\- _¿Sucede algo?_

\- Es el profesor Li… ¡Está aquí!

\- _¡¿En serio?!_

\- ¡Sí! Quiero hablarle, pero se me va a hacer muy difícil porque Touya está en una reunión con él y sus colegas...

\- _Deberían reunirse los dos en un lugar de la casa donde no puedan verlos. El pasillo que hay de camino al tocador está bien. Es alejado de la cocina y del living. Si puedes hacer que él vaya hacía allá creo que lo tendrás en la palma de la mano, amiga._

\- ¿Pero cómo voy a lograr eso?

\- _Mmmmmmmmmm…_ (Ambas pensábamos al mismo tiempo, la idea de Tomoyo era muy buena).

\- _¡Espera! Tengo una idea…_

\- …

\- _Pídele a Touya que te preste su celular para llamarme, dile que tú no tienes crédito para hacerlo y necesitas hablarme urgente. Cuando te lo de, tienes que hayar la manera de sacar el número de Li, seguramente debe tenerlo. Cuando tengas su número le mandas un mensaje de texto desde tu celular y le dices que se encuentren ahí…_

\- Uuufff que complicado Tommy, pero lo intentaré.

\- _Avísame qué pasó ¿De acuerdo?_

\- Por supuesto… Luego te hablo.

Bien. Manos a la obra. Esperé impacientemente en la cocina a que mi hermano tuviera que volver por algo, luego de unos 20 minutos por fin vino.

\- Eh… Touya ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Necesito llamar a Tomoyo urgente y no tengo crédito en mi celular ¿Podrías prestarme el tuyo para llamarle?

\- Está bien, toma. Lo dejas aquí en la cocina, luego vendré por él. (Me tendió su celular y yo lo tomé como si estuviera hecho de cristal).

\- ¡Gracias!

Cuando se hubo ido mis dedos comenzaron a buscar en los contactos el número de Li. Puse en el buscador "Li", _no se encontraron resultados_. "Shaoran", _no se encontraron resultados_ ¿Cómo rayos iba a encontrarlo? Comencé a ver uno por uno lo más rápido que podía… "Idiota Li", se me escapó una risa de mi boca que tapé con una de mis manos para luego comenzar a copiar el número en mi celular. Sí que lo detestaba como para agendarlo con ese nombre. Para despistar, llamé a Tomoyo para que quedara en los registros, dejé el celular de mi hermano sobre la mesa de la cocina y luego me fui al tocador para escribirle a Li.

" _Li, te espero en el pasillo que está de camino al tocador para que hablemos. Sakura."_ Enviar. Listo. Ahora sólo debía esperar que algo pasara.

 **SHAORAN POV**

Por un momento me metí de lleno en la reunión hasta que el sonido de mi celular me alertó. Era un mensaje de un número desconocido.

" _Li, te espero en el pasillo que está de camino al tocador para que hablemos. Sakura."_

Debía estar de broma ¿Cómo consiguió Sakura mi número? Me empecé a poner incómodo, tenía que verla. ¿Cómo iría hasta ahí? Se me prendieron las luces de la cabeza y le hablé a Touya.

\- Kinomoto ¿Puedes decirme dónde está el baño?

\- Como molestas… (Susurró, pero lo oí perfectamente) El pasillo que está detrás de esa puerta conduce al baño, es la última puerta a la izquierda. (Me señaló con los ojos cerrados).

\- Gracias…

Me dirigí hacia donde me había dicho Sakura y me quedé ahí por un momento. Sentí que una puerta se habría, y era ella asomando la cabeza desde el tocador. Me enderecé y la miré con ojos grandes mientras ella salía a mi encuentro.

\- Sakura… Yo…

\- Escucha Li… (Ambos hablábamos bajo para que no nos escuchara nadie).

\- Sólo dime Shaoran, por favor.

\- Shaoran… Yo no sé qué le pasó ayer en el cine, pero quiero saber qué es lo que ocurre.

\- Lo siento, sé que fui muy impulsivo, pero fue lo que sentí en el momento.

\- ¿Fue solo un beso del momento entonces? (Me dijo cruzando los brazos con la expresión seria).

\- No no… No sé cómo decirlo…

\- Basta de rodeos, Shaoran ¿Qué fue eso?

\- (Rodeos… Recordé lo que me dijo Fuutie sobre dejar de andar con rodeos así que simplemente largué lo que sentía) Sakura, pienso que eres hermosa. No me importa si eres más chica que yo, te quiero para mí, quiero conocerte, me gustas.

\- (Mirando hacia el suelo dejó caer sus brazos al costado) Shaoran, yo no sé cómo hacer esto ¿Qué sucederá con tu trabajo? ¿Te das una idea de lo que dirá la gente? No está muy bien visto que un profesor y su alumna estén juntos. No sé nada sobre ti, ni tú de mí. Mi hermano se pondrá como loco si se entera de esto y tengo miedo de salir lastimada… (Sakura se ponía cada vez más y más nerviosa a medida que seguía hablando, me acerqué a ella y tomé su cara entre mis manos haciendo que me mirara a los ojos).

\- Sakura… Escúchame… ¿Yo te gusto? (Sus mejillas se tornaron rosa).

\- Pues… No lo sé, estoy confundida… (Dijo mientras apartaba la mirada, no era la respuesta que esperaba).

\- Solo dímelo. Si no te gusto y no quieres que nada de esto ocurra dímelo, te prometo que no volveré a molestarte.

\- Sh-Shaoran (Sus manos tomaron las mías y las apartó de su cara para ponerlas a un costado, aunque sin soltarlas). Está bien…

\- ¿Está bien? (Mi emoción se hizo presente en mi rostro).

\- Podemos… probar.

\- ¿En serio? Sakura… Voy a hacerte feliz. Ahora debo irme o sino tu hermano comenzará a sospechar.

\- De acuerdo. Ya tienes mi número así que puedes hablarme (Me dijo con una sonrisa tierna).

\- Lo haré, hermosa.

Nos sonreímos y con mi mano tomé su barbilla para darle un fugaz beso en los labios. Me marché rápidamente hacia la sala y sentí como Touya me analizaba con su mirada, seguramente me hubiera enfrentado sino fuese porque su casa estaba llena de gente.

Afortunadamente la reunión no terminó tan tarde y me marché a casa. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, me estaba comportando como un crío por una chica…

 **SAKURA POV**

Luego de que mi hermano terminara su reunión, me fui a casa de Tomoyo. Tenía que contarle todo lo que había pasado y quería que me aconsejara para no meter la pata.

\- Cuéntame Sak ¿Qué pasó?

\- Se me declaró, Tommy. Me dijo que le gustaba y que quería intentar algo…

\- Amiga ¡Eso es genial! Tú le correspondiste ¿verdad?

\- Pues, primero lo dudé un poco, pero él me habló tan dulce y comprensivo que decidí darle oportunidad.

\- Aaaawwwmmmm, cuanto me alegro. Espero que funcione y pueda hacerte muy feliz. De todos modos, tienes que estar atenta, Sakura. Con Yue saliste muy lastimada…

\- Ni siquiera me hables de él. Es un imbécil.

\- Y uno muy grande… ¿No lo volviste a ver?

\- Por suerte no, aunque supe por Yuki que estaba trabajando en el hospital.

\- ¿Tan pronto encontró trabajo? (Dijo Tommy sorprendida).

\- Si, podrá ser un imbécil, pero es muy inteligente. Terminó su carrera a los 24 años y a la edad de 25 ya es uno de los doctores más importantes del hospital.

\- Qué impresionante, no me sorprende que te hayas fijado en él en su momento.

\- Sí, bueno. Ahora es pasado. Oye ¿por qué no invitamos a Kero?

\- ¡Sí! Tienes que contarle que decidiste salir con el profesor Li (Sus cejas se levantaron insinuando).

\- Me matará (Dije agobiada) Jamás lo aceptará…

\- Que te dé igual, mientras tú estés bien él también debe estarlo. Si el profesor Li llega a hacerte una mujer feliz estoy segura que Kero cambiará de opinión.

\- Si tú lo dices…

 **SHAORAN POV**

\- Uuuuuuyyyyyyy vaya que te jugaste los huevos, hermano.

Eriol me hizo reír con su comentario. Le llamé por celular y le dije que me le declaré a Sakura, el bastardo no pudo esperar y vino a mi casa para le contase con lujo y detalle.

\- Me gusta, Eriol. Me gusta más de lo que debería a pesar que no la conozco.

\- Sabes… Me quedé pensando en su amiga. La del pelo largo y azabache ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Daidouji, Tomoyo Daidouji. No me digas que me vas a copiar y vas a ir por una adolescente… (Levanté una de mis cejas y lo miré con una sonrisa ladina).

\- Jajaja eres un imbécil, me pareció… no lo sé… linda. Llamativa.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué esperas?

\- ¿Tú dices que puedo llegar a intentarlo?

\- Por supuesto, pero debes ser cuidadoso, Eriol. Ellas no son del tipo que teníamos en la universidad. Son distintas.

\- Lo sé ¿Y qué me aconsejas?

\- Mmmmmmm no lo sé… Quizás en la próxima fiesta que hagas puedes invitarla para que vaya con Sakura.

\- ¡Oh! Es buena idea, Shaorancito. Tú te vas con Sakura por ahí y me dejan sola con "Tomoyo". (Dijo ilusionado mi amigo, se veía muy tarado con su expresión de anhelo).

\- Tienes cara de idiota…

\- ¿Acaso tú no te has visto cuando nombras a Sakura?

\- Hmp…..

\- "Es hermosa, me gusta, no sé qué hacer, tengo ganas de violarla" (Decía imitando mi voz y mis gestos).

\- Espera un segundo… ¡Lo último nunca lo dije!

\- Jajaja bueno quizás a eso lo inventé…

 **SAKURA POV**

Ya en mi habitación tranquila me acosté y antes de disponerme a descansar porque ya era tarde, miré mi celular, en específico el mensaje que le mandé a Shaoran ¡Había conseguido su número! Cerré los ojos y recordé el beso fugaz que me dio en mi propia casa, sus labios eran tan suaves y cálidos. De repente, el sonido de mi celular me sacó de mi ensoñación. Me estaban llamando… ¡Shaoran! ¿Debería contestar? Estaba tan nerviosa que el teléfono se me resbaló de las manos y se me cayó en la frente haciéndome gritar del dolor… De acuerdo, iba a contestar…

\- ¿Hola?

\- _Preciosa… ¿Cómo estás?_

\- Shaoran… Eeemmm ¿bien y tú? (Mi frente seguía doliendo).

\- _Bien… Este… Quería saber si todo estaba bien y aún no te has arrepentido de lo que pasó._

\- ¡No! No, por supuesto que no…

\- _Qué bien… (Podía ver su sonrisa, aunque no lo tenía frente a mí)._

\- Sabes… Sabes, Shaoran… ¡Dios, tengo mucha vergüenza!

\- _Jeje ¿Qué pasa? Sólo dímelo, no importa que sea algo malo…_

\- No, no… No es nada malo. De hecho, creo que es muy bueno.

\- _¿Entonces?_

\- Tú… Me… Gustas también… (Mi cara automáticamente se convirtió en una caldera y me tapé con las sábanas hasta la cabeza para apaciguar la vergüenza que sentía).

\- _¡Me alegra mucho escuchar eso!_

\- ¿No crees que esto está mal?

\- (Suspiró largo y el silencio se hizo presente).

\- ¿Shaoran?

\- _No lo sé, Sakura. Solo sé lo que te dije… Me gustas y yo te gusto a ti también, estoy soltero y tú también lo estás ¿verdad?_

\- Sí, sí. Por supuesto…

\- _La universidad y nuestra vida privada son dos cosas distintas…_

\- Tienes razón, es solo que tengo miedo que algo salga mal y tengamos problema por ello. Pueden llegar a despedirte o algo por el estilo.

\- _De eso no te preocupes, si tenemos cuidado todo saldrá bien._

\- Está bien…

\- _Bueno, ya es tarde y deberíamos ir a dormir ¿no crees?_

\- Sí, es verdad. Bueno, que descanses, Shaoran…

\- _Tú también preciosa… Buenas noches._

\- Adiós…

Corté y suspiré llevando el celular hacia mi pecho. Realmente era real, todo esto estaba pasando y tenía muchas ganas de volver a verlo… Cerré mis ojos pensando en él y me quedé profundamente dormida…

 ** _Woooooowww Todos pensaban que iba a ser Shaoran quien manejara la situación, pero la que lo hizo fue nuestra Sakura jejeje, yendo de frente como siempre! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, déjenmelo saber en los comentarios :D Gracias por leerme y nos veremos la próxima semana! Gracias a todos lo que me han dejado reviews hasta ahora: anaiza18; Lita Wellington, Serena Azul, Kendrix astrix; sslove; agu; Ari-chan y arivel M… Hasta el lunes_** ** _J_**

 ** _Mamo -nee_**


	7. Capítulo 7

**CLASES PRIVADAS**

 _Capítulo 7_

 **SHAORAN POV**

No importaba cuanto me hablara y tratara de calmarme a mí mismo, tenía los nervios de punta. Eriol me habló muy claramente en la mañana:

 _FLASHBACK_

\- Shaoran, no es tan difícil. La parte más complicada fue la de decirle lo que sentías y esa ya la pasaste, ahora solo debes cerrar la idea diciéndole que quieres que comiencen a salir.

\- Es fácil decirlo, Eriol. Pero no sé cómo empezar.

\- Mira solo tienes que hacer lo siguiente, (Se puso frente a mí y me tomó de las manos) imagina que yo soy tú y tú eres Sakura. (Lo mire extrañado, pero dejé que continuara): Sakura… Quiero que sepas que tú de verdad me gustas, quiero intentar algo contigo, quiero conocerte y que me conozcas.

Lo que dijo sonó tan sincero que hasta yo me lo creí… Ok no, eso fue muy gay. Decidí seguirle el juego y hacer mi papel de Sakura cambiando mi tono de voz por uno más suave y "afinar" un poco mis movimientos.

\- Pero Shaoran… Tengo miedo de salir lastimada, yo no tengo mucha experiencia en el amor.

\- Preciosa, hace un buen tiempo que nos conocemos, ya sé que no en estos términos, pero tú me has observado por mucho tiempo… Seré totalmente abierto contigo, lo que quieras preguntarme puedes hacerlo. (Eriol apretó mis manos y las levantó a la altura del pecho, esto ya me estaba dando risa).

\- Te quiero, Shaoran… (Dije al borde de la carcajada).

\- Y yo a ti, Sakura…

Acto seguido, Eriol acercó su cara a la mía y trató de darme un beso, automáticamente le di un pequeño rodillazo en la entrepierna y comenzó a reírse como estúpido.

\- Eres un maldito gay, Eriol…

\- Jajaja no te hagas, sé que me quieres…

\- Cállate Jajaja…

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Ahora que recordaba y me ponía a pensar, Eriol no había ayudado mucho que digamos. Dentro de una hora vería a Sakura después de casi una semana de lo que había pasado en su casa, tuvimos que coordinar de manera que a ella no se le complicara con los quehaceres ni con las personas que viven en su casa. Habíamos quedado de vernos en un café llamado "Clow" que era algo alejado, por supuesto me ofrecí a pasarla a buscar en el auto, pero ella se negó.

Llegué diez minutos antes de lo previsto y me quedé dentro del auto a esperar que apareciera, como siempre llegaba algo tarde a clases supuse que tardaría en llegar ahora. Pasó media hora hasta que por fin apareció la mujer que se colaba en mis sueños, estaba vestida con un jean rasgado que parecía hecho especialmente para ella, una remera rosa y un chaleco que hacía juego con su pantalón, venía algo despeinada y agarrando su cartera para que no se le cayera mientras cruzaba corriendo la calle. Se veía inocentemente preciosa. En el instante que vi la escena sonreí y salí del auto, le puse el seguro y fui a su encuentro, crucé la calle, me paré frente a ella y vi como marcaba mi número en su celular, estaba tan distraída y apurada que no se dio cuenta que me tenía a dos pasos. Se puso el celular en el oído al mismo tiempo que levantó la vista y por fin vio que estábamos enfrentados a lo cual sonreí casi riendo y ella se sonrojó notablemente.

\- Hola… (La saludé aún con mi sonrisa intacta).

\- ¡Shaoran! Perdóname por haber llegado tan tarde, el bus tardó mucho en llegar y encima yo salí tarde de casa porque Kero se apareció sin avisar y se enojó conmigo porque tuve que irme, espero que no estés molesto, perdóname perdóname perdó….

\- Sakura… Tranquila, está todo bien ¿Si? Por supuesto que no estoy enojado ni nada por el estilo.

\- ¿Seguro? (Me preguntó preocupada).

\- Claro que no, preciosa… ¿Te parece que entremos?

\- ¡Sí!

Le abrí la puerta del café y la dejé entrar primero mientras ponía mi mano en su espalda, noté que se estremeció un poco a mi tacto, lo cual me encantó. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas y observé que no había casi gente y eso me dejó más tranquilo. Sakura tenía las manos en su regazo y la vista huidiza, se notaba que aún estaba nerviosa así que decidí darle conversación para que se distrajera.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- B-bien… ¿Y tú?

\- Muy bien, en este momento no podría pedir más…

La miré a los ojos dándole a entender que mi buen humor se debía a que estaba pasando el tiempo con ella, se puso roja… Al parecer mis cumplidos la hacían poner más incómoda todavía, quizás debía hablar de otra cosa…

\- Siempre veo en la universidad que todas las semanas te reúnes con un grupo de chicas…

\- Oh sí, estoy en el equipo de porristas de hecho.

\- ¿En serio? (De veras me sorprendió eso).

\- Ensayamos todas las semanas las rutinas para que cuando haya partidos de fútbol esté todo el show listo.

\- ¡Eso es genial! Imaginé que hacías algún tipo de actividad física porque tienes el cuerpo muy bien formado… (¡Oh, Shaoran eres muy estúpido! No debí decir eso, parece que solo he estado mirando su cuerpo).

\- Oh… Pues… Gracias.

\- ¡Buenas tardes! (Nos habló una empleada del local) Aquí tienen la carta para que decidan que van a querer beber.

\- Gracias (Le dije mientras agarraba la carpeta que nos ofrecía).

\- En seguida vuelvo para tomar su orden.

Habiendo dicho esto se retiró dejándonos a Sakura y a mí solos de nuevo. Ambos miramos las bebidas que había y coincidimos en que a ambos nos gustaba mucho el chocolate, así que cuando vinieron a tomar nuestra orden pedimos: dos chocolatadas. Ya con nuestras bebidas en la mesa, Sakura comenzó a hablarme y a preguntar cosas de mí, al parecer ya no estaba tan incómoda.

\- Y… ¿Hace cuánto que trabajas en la universidad?

\- Pues, déjame recordar… (Saqué la cuenta mentalmente) Casi 9 años. Me gradué rápido en esa misma universidad, así que me tuvieron en cuenta para darme trabajo.

\- Vaya, es genial. (Me dijo asombrada).

\- De hecho, a Eriol lo conocí en la universidad también. Solo que él fue a Inglaterra a buscar trabajo porque su familia estaba allá y por supuesto tenía más facilidad para encontrarlo.

\- Oh… El señor Hiraguizawa es muy amable, nos cayó muy bien a Tomoyo y a mí cuando lo conocimos.

\- Lo conocieron esa vez en el bar ¿Verdad?

\- Sí, fue el mismo día que nos conocimos nosotros también. (Me contestó mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza).

\- Esa noche fue muy loca, encontrarte justo en ese bar… No creo que haya sido coincidencia.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Pues, si no nos hubiéramos encontrado esa noche quizás no estaríamos juntos ahora ¿No lo crees?

\- Puede ser… Pero, aunque no nos hubiéramos visto esa noche, pienso que quizás otro momento hubiera surgido tarde o temprano…

Esa declaración junto con esa mirada algo misteriosa me subió los humos como nunca antes, esta chica era distinta, podía sentirlo. Realmente disfruté las horas que estuvimos charlando. Después de un rato decidimos ir a estirar las piernas un poco, había un pequeño parque del otro lado de la calle así que caminamos juntos un rato junto al lago que estaba siendo iluminado por luces de colores ya que se estaba empezando a poner de noche, estuvimos en silencio hasta que decidí romperlo, estaba dispuesto a que esta mujer fuera mía en _todo sentido._

\- Sakura… Me la estoy pasando de maravilla.

\- Yo igual, estaba tan nerviosa por esto. No sabía cómo iba a salir todo…

\- Ya ves que salió perfecto. (Dije sonriendo mientras me ponía nuevamente frente a ella como al inicio de la tarde, solo que esta vez mucho más cerca).

\- ¿Qué sucede? (Me miró algo nerviosa).

Así sin más, la besé un poco más profundo que las veces anteriores, con una mano tomé su cara y con la otra agarré su cintura para acercarla un poco más. No tardó en responderme y en apretar con sus manos mi chaqueta. Mierda, se sentía tan bien, podría estar así todos los días. Perdimos la noción del tiempo, solo cuando el aire comenzó a faltar nos separamos, ella tenía su hermoso sonrojo al rojo vivo y yo seguramente tenía cara de estúpido enamorado… ¿Enamorado? Bueno, no lo sé con exactitud, solo quería tener a Sakura al lado mío por tiempo indefinido.

\- Ya es hora de irnos ¿no crees?

\- Sí, tienes razón…

\- Es tarde, déjame acercarte a tu casa. Te dejaré a un par de cuadras si así lo prefieres, pero déjame llevarte, sino no estaré tranquilo que te vayas sola y de noche.

\- De acuerdo…

De esa manera nos dirigimos a mi auto y nos subimos. Con el pasar de las calles se me hacía cada vez más difícil dejarla ir, no quería que se fuera, la estaba pasando demasiado bien como para dejar que todo volviera a la normalidad.

\- Estas muy linda…

\- ¿De veras? (Asentí con una sonrisa mientras seguía mirando el camino). Gracias.

\- ¿No me vas a decir que yo también lo estoy?

\- ¿Eh? Jeje, de hecho… Lo estás, siempre estás muy guapo.

\- Oh ¿En serio? (Dije riendo un poco).

\- ¡Sí! Quiero decir… ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¡Me da vergüenza! (Movía la cabeza hacia ambos lados mientras se tapaba las mejillas con las manos).

\- Jaja me gusta ver cuando te sonrojas.

\- Eres malo (Me recriminó cruzando los brazos).

\- Sakura... ¿Cuándo volveré a verte?

\- Pues, no lo sé... No había pensado en eso aún.

\- Deberías (Me miró intrigada), ya estoy deseando que haya una próxima vez.

\- (Se removió en el asiento y apartó la mirada por unos segundos) Yo te avisaré... Te llamaré para que quedemos de acuerdo.

\- Está bien, pero que sea antes de que comiencen las clases por favor.

\- Jeje sí, no te preocupes...

Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos muy cerca de su casa, me detuve dos cuadras antes y esperé a que ella decidiera darme la despedida.

\- Shaoran... La pasé genial, gracias por traerme y por todo.

\- Fue un placer, preciosa...

\- Nos veremos luego... Adiós.

\- Adiós...

¿Adiós? ¿Solo eso? Abrió la puerta del coche, pero se detuvo un momento. Tomándome por sorpresa se dio la vuelta antes de salir y mirándome con esos ojos verdes que me encantaban, se acercó a mi cara dándome un beso lleno de ternura. Nos sonreímos y se bajó del auto. Me quedé esperando a que llegara a salvo a su casa y cuando vi que entró me marché a mi departamento. Las horas se me habían pasado volando y aún me costaba creer lo que había pasado.

Ordené un poco el desorden que tenía en mi habitación, tomé una ducha y me miré al espejo. ¿En qué momento había comenzado a tener esa sonrisa de estúpido? Me gustaba, me encantaba Sakura… Si tenía dudas de ello, hoy se me había aclarado todo el panorama. Me deslicé bajo las sábanas de mi cama, pero los minutos seguían pasando y yo seguía sin poder pegar un ojo, aún podía sentir el beso del parque en mis labios. Exquisito…

Las clases pronto llegarían de nuevo y ese sería otro desafío que tendríamos que afrontar… Especialmente yo, porque en algún momento mis ganas de comérmela a besos se harían presentes…

 **...**

 **Hola de nuevo! :D Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Gracias a todos/as los/as que siguen leyendo y gracias por os reviews: anaiza18; ivannarellano.2111; sslove y Arivel M... Para los que piensan que habra TomoyoxEriol les aviso que sí, pronto lo habra :O asi que nos leemos el próximo lunes! Besos!**

 _ **Mamo -nee**_


	8. Capítulo 8

**CLASES PRIVADAS**

 _Capítulo 8_

 **SAKURA POV**

Es que aún no me lo creo, Sak… ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible que estés saliendo con ese viejote?! (Me reprochó Kero que se encontraba sentado junto a mí y señalando por lo bajo a Shaoran).

Kero, ya basta… Te pueden oír…

Estuvo toooda la clase bufando y largando miradas asesinas a mi profesor favorito, ya habíamos vuelto a clases y llevábamos un par de semanas saliendo con Shaoran. Kero aún no lo asimilaba y todos los días repetía la misma oración "¿Cómo es posible que estés saliendo con ese viejote?". Tomoyo siempre se reía y aunque me lo negaba quería copiarme y repetir la historia, pero con el señor Eriol.

Me costaba mucho concentrarme en las clases de Shaoran, siempre se veía tan bien, tan sexy con su camisa arremangada hasta los codos, su cabello despeinado al natural y su pantalón de vestir que le quedaba algo ajustado y su trasero se le veía genial… De pronto me di cuenta que estaba observando su parte trasera sin ninguna vergüenza y automáticamente me sonrojé y agaché la cabeza.

Luego de la hora de Shaoran, todo lo demás se volvió aburrido y monótono. Estaba esperando la hora de salir de la universidad porque en la mañana habíamos quedado de vernos a la salida, nos encontraríamos a dos calles para que nadie nos viera. Fui al tocador y me retoqué un poco el cabello y el poco maquillaje que me había puesto. Tommy y Kero se habían ido más temprano para dejarme a solas con Shaoran, obviamente mi amigo estaba en desacuerdo, pero Tomoyo se lo llevó a como dé lugar… Gracias al cielo. Mi hermano salía tarde de la universidad así que no había problema con él. Cuando terminé de arreglarme salí del baño de mujeres y pasé por la sala de profesores sin darme cuenta y unos pasos después escuché que alguien me llamaba despacito…

\- Kinomoto… Pst… Sakura…

\- ¿Eh? (Me di vuelta para ver quién era).

\- Sakura… Ven aquí…

\- ¡Shaoran! ¿Qué sucede?

\- Ven aquí… (Me llamó haciendo un gesto con la mano).

Me acerqué sigilosamente donde se encontraba, ambos vigilando que no hubiera nadie. Él estaba parado en la puerta de la sala y cuando llegué a su lado me jaló del brazo y me metió rápidamente dentro acorralándome contra la puerta que previamente había cerrado. Me tomó por el mentón y me dio un suave beso.

\- Hola preciosa…

\- Shaoran… Pueden vernos.

\- Ya casi no hay nadie (Me dijo mientras juntaba nuestros labios de nuevo).

\- Aun así, hay que tener cuidado.

\- Lo sé, es solo que no puedo contenerme mucho…

Sus besos se hacían cada vez más peligrosos, nuestras lenguas comenzaron a enredarse mientras él me pegaba cada vez más a la puerta, no pude evitar agarrar su cuello y abrir más mi boca para darle mejor entrada, estaba perdiendo la cabeza, necesitaba parar esto antes de que terminara en otra situación…

\- Shaoran…

\- E-está bien, perdóname (Dijo separándose algo avergonzado).

\- Hay que irnos antes que alguien más llegue, mi hermano aún sigue aquí.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Touya aún está aquí.

\- Oh, cielos… Hay que irnos.

Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta y se fijó si no había moros en la costa. Asegurado el perímetro me hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que saliera y mientras lo hacía me dijo "te veo donde quedamos", asentí y me marché lo más rápido que pude. Él se volvió a encerrar en la sala.

Luego de 15 minutos, ya me encontraba en el lugar previsto y Shaoran ya estaba ahí esperándome en el auto, cuando me hizo un juego de luces me encaminé hacia él y entre rápidamente.

\- Tanto tiempo jeje (le dije al mirarlo).

\- Te tardaste mucho...

\- ¿En serio? Pero si no me detuve a hacer nada por el camino.

\- Jeje solo bromeo, yo acabo de llegar también.

\- ¡Que malo! Deja de asustarme así...

\- Jaja está bien... sabes, vi a tu hermano cuando iba saliendo hacia aquí.

\- ¿Si? ¿Te dijo algo?

\- No, solo me dio su mirada asesina de todos los días.

\- Entonces está bien jeje... ¿Hacia dónde vamos?

\- Dime tú a dónde quieres ir.

\- Mmmmmmm tenía ganas de ir a alguna plaza.

\- De acuerdo, iremos a una que no está tan lejos y no va mucha gente.

Durante el camino no hablamos mucho, aún me ponía nerviosa estar a su lado, no sabía muy bien de qué hablarle. Cuando llegamos la plaza estaba vacía, solo había árboles y flores muy bonitas adornando al rededor. Nos bajamos del auto y nos sentamos en uno de los asientos, luego de un momento él comenzó a preguntarme unas cosas...

\- Sakura... ¿Qué pasa entre Kero y tú?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Me refiero a... Si pasó algo entre ustedes... (Con la mirada esquiva y seria se veía muy tierno, me di cuenta a dónde quería llegar) Shaoran... ¿Estás celoso?

\- No... (Me respondió sin mirarme a los ojos).

\- Kero es mi amigo desde que tengo 8 años, fuimos juntos a la escuela al igual que Tomoyo.

\- ¿Pero él nunca intentó algo contigo?

\- (Fruncí el ceño) Claro que no, él es como una especie de hermano mayor.

\- Tiene tu misma edad...

\- Dije "una especie"... ¿Estás seguro que no estás celoso?

\- ...

\- Te ves muy tierno (Le dije con una sonrisa).

Luego de eso, se acercó rápidamente a mi cara y me dio un beso largo y profundo, aún tenía el calor del beso que nos dimos en la universidad. Nos separamos finalmente y me agarró las manos.

\- Preciosa ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Me vuelves loco.

\- Qué cosas dices...

\- Es enserio, llevamos un par de semanas saliendo y mira cómo me tienes (Lo miré algo sonrojada). Oye... ¿Quieres ser mi novia? (Me miró con esos ojos color chocolate).

Me quedé anonadada... ¡¿Que acababa de escuchar?! Que quería que…

\- Sakuraaa ¿Estás en este planeta? (Volví cuando me hablo y me pasó su mano varias veces frente a mis ojos).

\- Sí...

\- Ah, parecía que estabas viajando hacia otro lugar de...

\- Es decir (lo interrumpí). Sí... Quiero ser tu novia.

 **SHAORAN POV**

"Felicidad" era poco para describir lo que sentía ¡Me había dicho que SÍ! ¡No podía creerlo! Sakura se había convertido en mi novia. Estaba pensando en proponérselo desde hace días atrás, nos llevábamos tan bien y a medida que la iba conociendo me gustaba más y más todo de ella. Cuando oí su respuesta la abracé con una gran sonrisa y le besé el cuello, tenía ese olor tan dulce que me atontaba y me hacía querer darle más y más besos. Le besé toda la cara; el mentón, la frente, la nariz, las mejillas, haciéndole cosquillas por lo que carcajeaba con vergüenza y sonrojada. Es hermosa.

Después de un rato nos fuimos y la acerqué a casa como en la primera cita que tuvimos. Nos despedimos con un beso largo y algo húmedo y me marché en el auto con una sonrisa de estúpido enamorado. Llegué a mi departamento y me recosté en el sillón pensando en Sakura… MI NOVIA.

 **SAKURA POV**

\- ¿Tommy?

 _\- ¿Qué pasa, amiga?_

\- SHAORAN ME PIDIÓ QUE FUERA SU NOVIA.

 _\- ¿¡Qqquuée!?_

\- ¡Shaoran y yo somos novios!

 _\- ¡QUÉ BIEEEN! Te felicito, Sakurita. Hacen una pareja tan hermosa._

\- ¿Tú lo crees?

 _\- ¡Sí! Se ven divinos los dos juntos…_

\- Sakura ¿Vas a bajar a cenar? (Dijo mi hermano mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación sin tocar).

\- ¡Oye! Tienes que tocar la puerta antes de entrar (Le grité nerviosa).

\- Ni que estuvieras ocultando algo… (Me dijo entrecerrando los ojos).

\- C-claro que no. Bajaré en un minuto.

\- Está bien. (Diciendo esto se retiró cerrando la puerta tras de sí).

 _\- ¿Ese fue tu hermano?_ (Me dijo mi amiga volviendo a la conversación).

\- Sí… Por poco y escucha lo que te estaba contando.

 _\- Tienes que tener cuidado, Sakura. Si Touya se entera de que el profesor Li y tú son novios, le dará un ataque._

\- Ni lo menciones… Bueno ahora debo ir a cenar, te llamaré luego.

 _\- De acuerdo, hasta después Sakurita._

\- Adiós, Tommy…

 **SHAORAN POV**

De repente mi celular comenzó a sonar. Era Eriol.

\- Hola Eriol.

\- ¿Estás desocupado?

\- Sí ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Voy para tu departamento ¿Estás ahí verdad?

\- Sí, aquí te espero.

Luego de un rato mi amigo llegó, tenía un tono raro cuando me llamó, seguramente algo pasaba. Cuando llegó me abrazó y me dijo que tendría que volver a Inglaterra por un tiempo. Las cosas se estaban complicando con la compañía y al parecer su madre había enfermado.

\- Oh, viejo. Lo siento tanto.

\- Supongo que es normal. Es una mujer de edad, pero no podré ocuparme de ella como corresponde por las cosas de la compañía.

\- Todo estará bien (Le dije poniendo una mano en su hombro).

\- Gracias.

La sonrisa con la que me respondió me dejó un poco más tranquilo. Era inusual ver a Eriol tan serio, se notaba que estaba muy preocupado. Tomamos un par de tragos y noté que ya estaba mejor. Su sonrisa pícara volvió cuando me preguntó acerca de Sakura.

\- Hoy salimos un rato después de clases...

\- ¿Yyy? (Se removió ansioso del sillón).

\- Le pregunte si... Quería... Ser mi novia.

\- ¿Y ella qué te dijo?

\- Pues... (Bajé la vista y sonreí) ¡Estás viendo al tipo con la novia más hermosa!

\- ¡Qué bien! Jajaja, te felicito hermano… (Me dijo dándome un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo).

\- Gracias… Ahora dime, ¿Cuándo es que te vas?

\- Mañana temprano, así que tienes que darme una buena despedida esta noche. (Me dijo guiñando un ojo).

\- ¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan gay?

\- ¡Jamás!

Nuestras risotadas comenzaron a hacerlo sentir mucho mejor y cuando ya se hizo tarde se marchó a su mansión. Le deseé un buen viaje y obviamente le pedí que me llamara cuando pudiera para saber cómo marchaba todo. Tomé un buen baño y sin vestirme por completo, solo con el bóxer puesto, decidí llamar a mi "novia", la más linda de todas.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Hola preciosa ¿Cómo estás?

\- Muy bien ¿y tú?

\- Excelente ¿Y sabes por qué?

\- ¿Porqué?

\- Desde esta tarde tengo una novia que es "preciosa" … (Dije enfatizando la última palabra haciendo que ella se riera).

\- ¿Ah sí? Cuéntame cómo es.

\- Tiene el cabello largo y castaño que le cubre casi toda la espalda, ojos profundos color esmeralda, unos labios que me vuelven totalmente loco y su inocencia que me enamora cada día más…

\- ¿E-namora?

\- Eeeehhhh...

Mierda Shaoran, que estúpido eres ¡Hablé demasiado! Me tumbé en la cama tapándome la cara, no sabía qué decir después de lo que se me escapó por la boca.

\- Shaoran…

\- Aquí estoy… Perdón.

\- ¿Qué quisiste decir?

\- Yo… (Suspiré, sentándome en el borde de mi cama nuevamente) Sakura, no eres cualquier chica para mí. Siento que en serio me gustas… mucho.

\- Tú… también me gustas mucho, Shaoran.

\- (…Silencio incómodo…)

\- Dime ¿Qué hiciste luego de que llevaste a casa?

\- Vino Eriol. Se va mañana temprano a Inglaterra de nuevo. Al parecer tiene muchos problemas que tiene que resolver.

\- Oh, qué pena. Espero que todo esté bien.

\- Yo también lo espero…

\- Tomoyo se pondrá triste.

\- ¿Daidouji? ¿Porqué?

\- No quiere decirme nada, pero… Yo creo que le gusta el señor Eriol.

\- Jaja ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, cuando lo ve se queda medio tonta.

\- Eso es genial. A Eriol le gusta tu amiga también. Tendremos que armar esa pareja entonces…

\- ¡Me parece bien! (Podía sentir su sonrisa a través de su voz).

\- … Me gustaría darte un beso de buenas noches en este preciso momento.

\- Jejeje (Rio nerviosa).

\- Bueno… Es hora de que te deje descansar.

\- Está bien…

\- Nos vemos, preciosa.

\- Adiós, Shaoran. Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, Sakura.

 **SAKURA POV**

Aaaahhhh ¿por qué era tan tierno? Se me voló la cabeza cuando me dijo todas esas cosas lindas, tenía ganas de gritarle que me encantaba como nadie en el mundo. Hoy había sido un día perfecto. Yo también tenía muchas ganas de darle un beso de buenas noches. ¿Cómo seguiría mi vida de ahora en adelante?

 **…**

 **Holaa! Llegó el capítulo 8! Por lo que veo les gustó bastante el anterior y espero que este también les guste. Las cosas ya se van poniendo lindas entre nuestra pareja ;D Disculpen cualquier error de ortografía si es que se me escapó alguno por ahí. Muchisimas gracias de nuevo por leer y por los reviews: anaiza18 ; BellKris Cullen ; sslove ; Arivel M (Por supuesto que sigo el manga y tengo la misma duda que tú :O ). Disculpen la tardanza de hoy, nos leemos el próximo lunes!**

 _ **Mamo -nee**_


	9. Capítulo 9

**CLASES PRIVADAS**

 _Capítulo 9_

\- ¡Meiling, te dije que ya dejes de llamarme!

\- _Oh, vamos Shaoran… Sabes que aún no puedes olvidarme._

\- Te olvidé hace mucho tiempo, ya estoy con alguien más…

\- _…_

\- ¡Deja de molestarme!

\- _La pagarás, imbécil… Tu noviecita y tú no tendrán paz._

\- Realmente estás loca ¡Ya basta! ¡Déjame en paz!

Sin más corté con la comunicación, estaba tan encabronado que tiré mi celular al piso ¿Quién mierda se pensaba que era? Seguía haciéndome esas llamadas todas las semanas y ya hacía medio año que estaba saliendo con Sakura, en secreto por supuesto. Nadie sabía de eso, solamente Eriol y los amigos de Sakura, Dios me libre si Touya se enteraba. Nos la habíamos arreglado para ir a lugares donde nadie nos conociera y Daidouji nos daba una mano diciendo que Sakura estaría con ella cuando en realidad yo estaba comiéndole la boca. El que no parecía muy contento con la situación era Kerberos, siempre le pillaba diciéndome "viejote" en voz baja o mirándome con mala cara… Genial, otro más al que no le caía bien. Eriol parecía estar muy contento, en parte por mi relación con Sakura y también porque debido a eso veía más seguido a Daidouji, se notaba que le gustaba, pero con sus comentarios la hacían sonrojar demasiado y terminaba yéndose, él es muy idiota cuando una mujer le gusta de verdad.

Lo más difícil de estar con Sakura no era el escondernos, sino las horas que pasaba con ella en la universidad. Iba vestida de manera sencilla pero sexy, a veces hacía cosas para provocarme como cruzarse de piernas muy lentamente, me hacía revolverme en mi asiento y ponerme nervioso, era muy difícil mirarla y no hacer nada y la muy desvergonzada se gozaba en mi sufrimiento. Si bien nunca habíamos tenido sexo la tensión se notaba, no sé cuánto más iba a poder aguantar sin hacerla mía; pero por supuesto no iba a obligarla o hacerla sentir incómoda, el momento llegaría tarde o temprano.

Me di cuenta que mi celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo, era indestructible al parecer porque no se rompió al estrellarse contra la pared la primera vez. Lo tomé de nuevo y vi que quien me llamaba era Eriol. Afortunadamente ya había vuelto de su viaje a Inglaterra, había pasado muchos meses allá y todo salió bien para él, las deudas que tenía la compañía fueron saldadas y su madre recuperó su salud.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?!

\- ¿Con ese humor tan temprano?

\- Lo siento es que… Luego te explico ¿Qué pasa?

\- Quería saber si ya habías desayunado

\- No… Aun no ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Bueno acabo de comprar desayuno para dos personas así que si quieres puedo pasar por tu casa y desayunamos juntos. Te acompaño al trabajo y de paso veo a Tomoyo…

\- Oh ya veo, por eso era el interés jaja… De acuerdo, aquí te espero.

\- En 10 minutos llego…

Y en 10 minutos llegó. Eriol era muy puntual.

\- Hola hermano… ¿Cómo anda el dolor de huevos? (Me dijo señalando mi entrepierna y yo me miré).

\- ¿Qué…? (Justo hoy había empezado el día con "demasiada energía" al parecer, me fui directamente al baño a darme una ducha fría mientras Eriol se reía a carcajadas de mí).

\- ¡Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte con eso, Shaoran! ¡Sólo imagina que soy Sakura!

\- ¡Ya cállate maldito gay… Mierda!

Hacía mucho no sentía tanta vergüenza. A pesar de que conozco desde hace muchos años a Eriol siempre encuentra la manera de hacerme dar pena. Cuando el problema de mi "carpa" ya se hubo solucionado salí del baño y Eriol ya estaba esperándome con el desayuno.

\- ¿Qué te pasaba antes de que llegara? Parecías enojado.

\- Meiling volvió a llamarme…

\- Oh… Creo que está loca ¿sabes?

\- Yo también lo creo… Esta vez me amenazó, le dije que estaba con alguien más y comenzó a amenazarme.

\- Deberías de tener cuidado, Shaoran. No dejes que se entere con quién sales, nunca se sabe lo que puede llegar a hacer.

\- Sí… Debo cuidar a Sakura. Oye ¿Qué pasa con Daidouji?

\- Ella es tan linda, amable, inocente… Pero yo no le gusto (Su cara se frunció en un puchero que me hizo reír).

\- Déjame darte un consejo (Me miró sorprendido y alzó una ceja expectante). Trata de no ser tan directo, Tomoyo es aún mucho más pudorosa que Sakura. Si dices cosas como "Me encantaría ser tu vestido para poder estar más cerca de ti" o "Tu lápiz de labio rojo te queda demasiado bien", créeme que saldrá corriendo.

\- Es que me pongo nervioso, quiero alagarla, pero cuando digo lo que está en mi cabeza parece que me la voy a violar o algo así (Me explicaba mientras se agarraba el cabello).

\- Jajaja sólo… No seas directo, se dulce, dile que se ve linda o ese peinado le sienta bien.

\- De acuerdo, espero que me salga bien.

Terminamos el desayuno y nos dirigimos al auto para encaminarnos a la universidad. Hoy tocaba la clase de Historia II, eso quería decir que vería a mi hermosa Sakura. Cuando llegamos, me bajé del auto y Eriol lo hizo después de mí, divisamos a lo lejos tres figuras conocidas: Sakura, Daidouji y Kerberos.

\- Hola, Shaoran. (Me dulcemente Sakura).

\- Hola, preciosa. (Mi sonrisa se hizo presente al ver su leve sonrojo).

\- Hola, Sakura. Veo que vienes hermosamente acompañada hoy (Dijo Eriol mirando a Tomoyo fijamente).

\- Buenos días, Señor Hiraguizawa.

\- Sólo dime Eriol…

\- Profesor… Señor… Chicas me iré adelantando… Viejotes… (Kerberos se fue refunfuñando hacia adentro).

\- Bueno eeemmm… Sólo quería venir a saludar y ya me voy. Que tengan un lindo día chicas… Tomoyo (La llamó a lo que ella lo miró curiosa), te ves muy linda hoy…

\- Gracias… (El sonrojo y la sonrisa de Tomoyo pareció tener efecto en Eriol por lo que se marchó con una sonrisa).

La clase comenzó y mientras yo hablaba Sakura me miraba atenta, a pesar de que teníamos una relación llevaba muy bien la materia y sin necesidad de darle ninguna "clase privada", hoy traía puesto un jean que le quedaba perfecto y una remera rosa sin escote, algo que me gustaba de ella era que sabía manejar su estilo para vestirse, mostraba su figura, pero dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Cuando terminé de explicar les di un momento a los alumnos para que terminaran de tomar apuntes de la pizarra, me senté y vi que a Sakura se le cayó el bolígrafo al suelo, se paró de su asiento para alzarlo dándome la espalda, se agachó y por accidente, o eso creo, pude ver su ropa interior por unos segundos, era encaje negro. Tragué en seco. ¿Cómo podía ponerme tan nervioso en solo un segundo? Había visto antes traseros con encaje negro pero su cuerpo me causaba algo que jamás sentí. Durante el receso esperé a que todos salieran y llamé a Sakura.

\- Kinomoto, venga un momento.

\- Sí…

La esperé dentro del aula cerca de la puerta y cuando entró la tomé por la cintura sorprendiéndola y atrayéndola hacia mí.

\- ¡Shaoran! ¿Qué te sucede?

\- ¿Qué traes puesto?

\- ¿Qué? (Preguntó confundida mientras yo pasaba mis manos por su cintura)

\- Traes puesta una prenda negra…

\- Oh… (Rio nerviosa y sonrojada) Eso… ¿Me estuviste observando el trasero? Eres un pervertido…

\- Tenías todo planeado… Eres muy mala… (No pude aguantar y besé su cuello).

\- Por supuesto que no… Tú estás mirándome todo el tiempo. (Suspiraba mientras me daba más espacio para poder besarla).

\- ¿Acaso quieres que no te mire? Te aseguro que es algo que no podré lograr nunca.

La miré a los ojos mientras reíamos despacio, la atraje más hacia mí y me apoderé de su boca, de esos labios carnosos y rosa que me hacían perder la cabeza. Me aventuré a tocar un poco más allá, bajé mis manos un poco y pude palpar el inicio de su trasero, se removió un poco entre mis brazos para tomar mis manos con las suyas y subirlas nuevamente a su cintura, debo admitir que esperaba esa reacción, pero solo quería sentir un poco más de ella. Ya sin aliento rompimos con el beso algo agitados y decidimos por el bien de todo el mundo que ella se marchara al receso para no levantar sospechas.

Me fui a la sala de profesores para tomar un café y estaba mi estimado jefe, cuando me vio me dio la espalda y siguió con su bebida, suspiré y me serví mi café armándome de valor me senté frente a él, estábamos los dos solos. Me desafiaba con la mirada y yo igual, esa actitud pedante ya me estaba colmando la paciencia. Tenía los codos apoyados en la orilla de la mesa y de repente se recostó en el respaldar de la silla, todavía mirándome.

\- ¿Qué traes? (Me dijo de manera tosca).

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Escucha Li, tu cara de "no mato ni a una mosca" no me la creo.

\- Aun no entiendo a qué viene ese comentario.

\- Aléjate.

\- ¿De quién?

\- Tú sabes muy bien… No te atrevas a acercarte.

Diciendo eso se paró de su silla y salió furioso por la puerta dejándome solo ¿Se estaría dando cuenta de lo mío con Sakura? Debía tener un poder sobrenatural o algo porque habíamos sido muy cuidadosos.

Y para colmo aún no sabía qué hacer con Meiling, no quería que Sakura se enterara que me estaba acosando, no quería otro problema más. Al terminar las clases decidí ir a un local de celulares, iba a cambiar mi número telefónico para que ya se acabaran los acosos y amenazas de mi ex novia. Al llegar a mi apartamento le llamé a Sakura.

\- _Diga…_

\- Hola, preciosa.

\- _¿Shaoran? ¿Eres tú?_

\- Así es, habla tu afortunado novio.

\- _Jaja, qué cosas dices. ¿Y este número?_

\- Decidí cambiar de aires…

\- _Ya veo… Y ¿Cómo estás?_

\- Muy bien… Oye ¿Estás desocupada?

\- _Mmmmmmm puede ser_ (Dijo juguetona), _¿Por qué?_

\- Te extraño…

\- _Shaoran, acabas de verme hace un par de horas en la Universidad…_

\- Lo sé, pero quiero verte…

\- _Está bien, pero no tengo mucho tiempo. Mi hermano está aquí, siento que está vigilándome o algo así…_

\- Tenemos que hablar de eso también… Mira nos encontremos en 10 minutos en la plaza pingüino, si quieres podemos tomar un helado.

\- _¿La plaza pingüino? Me parece algo peligroso, está muy cerca de casa…_

\- No te preocupes, solo será un rato.

\- _Está bien, Shaoran. Te veré ahí en 10 minutos…_

\- De acuerdo, preciosa. Adiós.

\- _Adiós…_

La vi llegar con un pantalón corto y remera con tirantes, se veía hermosa como siempre. Me saludó con la mano y vino corriendo hacia donde estaba y me abrazó, yo le di un fugaz beso en los labios. La llevé hacia la heladería, yo me compré un helado de chocolate y ella de frutilla, luego nos sentamos en la plaza mientras veíamos la gente pasar.

\- Tu hermano se está comportando raro, es decir, más raro de lo normal.

\- Yo noto lo mismo, pero no creo que haya visto algo o que le hayan dicho algo.

\- ¿No tiene algún poder sobrenatural?

\- Jajaja por supuesto que no (Me pegó despacio en el brazo). Pero es como si tuviera un sexto sentido.

\- Es algo parecido entonces jeje…

\- Sabes, Shaoran… Me la paso muy bien contigo.

\- (Le sonreí) Yo igual, Sakura. Jamás pensé que iba a poder estar así

La tomé de la barbilla y la acerqué un poco para darle un tierno beso que ella correspondió. En ese momento no me importó si nos veían o no, solo quería estar con ella y al parecer ella sentía lo mismo. Nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos, ella estaba sonrojada y yo no pude evitar sonreír, todo iba de maravilla hasta que mi mala suerte me atacó.

\- ¡¿Estás con esta niñata?!

\- ¡Meiling!

\- ¿Qué pasa? (Dijo Sakura algo asustada).

Meiling nos había visto y le había dado un ataque de locura, gritaba a viva voz y la gente comenzaba a mirarnos.

\- Escucha bien, mocosa. (Enfrentó a Sakura acercándose a ella lentamente) Shaoran nunca será tuyo…

\- Ya basta, Meiling. Estás colmando mi paciencia, ya vete…

\- Ven conmigo, amor. Esta mocosa jamás podrá darte lo que yo (Dijo intentando agarrar mi brazo).

\- YO QUIERO A SAKURA, métetelo en la cabeza, ya no estaremos juntos nunca más.

\- ¡Me las pagarás, Shaoran! ¡Tú y esa pendeja!

Se fue furibunda, se subió a su auto y arrancó de tal manera que casi provoca un accidente, toda la gente nos miraba y Sakura estaba en shock, pude ver que sus ojos esmeraldas comenzaban a humedecerse.

\- Sakura, mi amor. Ya se fue, ya pasó. (Trataba de calmarla abrazándola, pero no estaba funcionando muy bien).

\- Quiero irme a casa…

 **...**

 **Hola!** **Lunes de nuevo! Y yo empezando las clases u.u Espero que el nuevo capítulo les haya gustado, fue algo inesperado, la loca de Meiling vuelve a hacer de las suyas.. Gracias por las visitas y los reviews de: anaiza18 ; BellKris Cullen y sslove... Nos leemos luego :D**

 _ **Mamo -nee**_


	10. Capítulo 10

**CLASES PRIVADAS**

 _Capítulo 10_

 **SAKURA POV**

Jamás pensé que una persona me arruinaría el día. Luego de lo que ocurrió, Shaoran me acercó a casa, obviamente no me dejó en la puerta, pero sí a un par de cuadras.

 ** _Flashback (Dentro del auto de Shaoran)_**

\- _Sakura, amor… Lamento tanto todo esto, jamás pensé que llegaría tan lejos._

\- _Shaoran ¿Qué mierda quiere esa mujer de ti? Quiero que me expliques porque no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando._

\- _(Suspiró) Meiling y yo estuvimos comprometidos… (Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando me dijo eso) A mi familia le convenía nuestra unión, salimos por un tiempo y todo estaba bien, parecía una chica linda, pero luego mi padre murió y las cosas en la familia Li se complicaron, querían hacerme el jefe del clan, pero yo me reusé a serlo por lo tanto mi unión con Meiling ya no significaba nada… Decidí dejarla y explicarle toda la verdad, se volvió loca y comenzó a amenazarme y acosarme desde ese momento… Esto pasó hace ya 2 años…_

\- _Pensé que solo había sido una novia, además ¿2 años? Esa mujer está mal de la cabeza, Shaoran… ¡Tengo miedo que haga algo peligroso!_

\- _¡Lo sé! Lo siento… No sé qué hacer…_

\- _Espera… ¿Te está acosando? ¿Lo sigue haciendo actualmente?_

\- _(Suspiró nuevamente) Sí…_

\- _¡¿Y no pensabas decirme?!_

\- _No quería preocuparte, Sakura._

\- _Shaoran… Hace seis meses que estamos saliendo… ¡Soy tu novia! ¿No tienes confianza para decirme algo que nos afecta a ambos? Eres más grande que yo, se supone que deberías darte cuenta de este tipo de cosas (Crucé los brazos)._

\- _Perdóname, Sakura… Encontraré la forma que no suceda más, te lo prometo._

\- _Está bien, es solo que tengo algo de miedo por los dos. Perdóname por reaccionar así._

\- _(Tomándome de las manos me miró a los ojos sin saber qué decirme)._

\- _Shaoran…_

\- _¿Sí?_

\- _Yo…_

\- _¿Qué pasa? (Me miró preocupado)._

\- _No… No es nada…_

\- _¿Estás segura?_

\- _Sí, no te preocupes._

\- _De acuerdo… ¿Te llevo a casa?_

\- _Sí, por favor…_

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Iba a decirle que lo quiero… Me acobardé… Me despeiné el cabello para sacar un poco de nervios. Tenía que hablar con Tommy… Necesitaba sacarme lo que había pasado de la cabeza.

La última vez que la vi me dijo que "El señor Hiraguizawa le parecía lindo". Sonreí y recordé que Shaoran me había dicho que a Eriol le gustaba mucho mi amiga, tenía que hacer algo para ayudarla porque ella me había ayudado muchísimo para que pudiera estar con Shaoran. Quizás era mi momento de entrar en acción. Decidí llamarla y decirle que viniera a casa, estaba sola así que por suerte iba a poder hablar tranquilamente con ella sin estar pensando que alguien podía escucharme y además iba a sacar el tema de Eriol. Cuando llegó y tocó la puerta me abalancé sobre ella y la abracé y ella hizo lo mismo mientras ponía una mano en mi cabeza.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Me arruinó el día Tommy… Esa mujer.

\- ¿Qué mujer? (Me preguntó con el ceño fruncido mientras entraba y se sentaba en el sillón de la sala).

\- ¿Recuerdas la mujer que pasó la lengua por el oído de Shaoran? (Tomoyo se tapó la boca con las manos). Fui a comer un helado con Shaoran a la plaza pingüino y apareció esa mujer gritando y amenazándonos… Fue horrible, toda la gente nos miraba…

\- ¡Dios mío! Pero ¿Hizo algo aparte de eso? ¿Te lastimó? ¿Li qué hizo?

\- No, no… Solo nos gritó y luego salió eufórica en su auto, casi causa un accidente. Shaoran no sabía qué hacer, intentaba calmarme, pero estaba demasiado aturdida.

\- Deben tener cuidado de esa mujer, Sakura…

\- Lo sabemos… ¡Está loca! Tenía miedo (Nos quedamos en silencio un momento). Casi le digo que lo quiero…

\- Sakura… ¡Eso es genial ¡¿De verdad sientes eso?

\- Pues… Sí jeje, siento que no es solo un hombre guapo, me gusta cómo es su personalidad y cómo es conmigo, nunca me faltó el respeto ni me trató mal.

\- Wow, eso es grande amiga… ¡Estás enamorándote!

\- ¿T-tú crees? (Dije sonrojada).

\- ¡Por supuesto! Yo creo que el señor Li también lo está (Me dijo pícara).

\- ¡Tommy! No creo…

\- ¿No me crees? Sólo pregúntale… Ya verás cómo tengo razón (Su sonrisa me hizo sonreír nerviosa).

\- Oh… (Recordé el fin de nuestra reunión) Hablando de enamoramiento… ¿Qué pinta "El señor Hiraguizawa" en tu cabecita? (Imité como ella le decía a Eriol).

\- (Apartando la mirada me contestó nerviosa) Nada…

\- Tomoyo… No te hagas…

\- Me parece amable solamente…

\- ¿Y qué más?

\- Y… Inteligente. (Hice un gesto con mi mano para indicarle que siguiera hablando) Y… Es lindo.

\- Estás sonrojada Tommy… (Me reí y ella llevó sus manos a sus mejillas para taparse, pero era inútil ya que su piel era blanca como la nieve).

\- Yo creo que ustedes dos harían una bonita pareja.

\- Sakura ¡No! Dios, que vergüenza…

\- Tengo una idea (Dije parándome de repente) ¡Podríamos tener una cita doble!

\- ¿Doble? (Me miró confundida).

\- Shaoran, yo; el señor Eriol y tú…

\- Mmmmmmmmm… No lo sé, Sak ¿Qué tal si todo sale mal y no le termino gustando? Sería muy frustrante.

\- Eso no pasará… Tomoyo ¡Eres hermosa! Además, Shaoran me dijo que Eriol está muy interesado en ti.

\- ¿En serio? (Su reacción de asombro me hizo reír).

\- Claro… Hablaré de eso con Shaoran. Ya verás como todo sale perfecto.

La visita de Tommy me hizo sentir muchísimo mejor, me había olvidado por completo del episodio que había vivido horas antes con la loca ex novia. Quería hablar de algo más con mi amiga. Tenía tanta vergüenza de decirlo que sentía que mi cara se enrojecía más y más.

\- ¿Pasa algo más, Sak?

\- Eh… Pues…

\- Ya, escúpelo.

\- Entre Shaoran y yo, hay cierta "tensión" desde hace unos días (Me miró con la expresión inmutable, dándome a entender que no comprendía nada de lo que le estaba hablando) … O sea, TENSIÓN.

\- ¡OH! Quieren tener sexo… (Soltó como si nada).

\- ¡TOMOYO!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estoy equivocada?

\- No… pero… ¡no lo digas así!

Yo no era virgen. Había perdido la virginidad con Yue, el hermano menor de Yukito, cuando tenía 17 años, lo hicimos sólo una vez y luego él comenzó a comportarse como un idiota así que yo terminé con la relación. Obviamente Shaoran no lo era tampoco, pero sentí que lo que podíamos llegar a tener no era sólo sexo, sino más bien, sería hacer el amor. Ya llevábamos bastante tiempo saliendo por lo que las ganas se hacían más y más latentes. Pero ¿Cómo reaccionaría Shaoran al saber que yo no soy virgen como seguramente él piensa? ¡Quizás pensaría que soy una rápida! Oh, no… No no no no no, Shaoran me quiere; supongo; y jamás pensaría algo así de mi ¿No? Por ahora no tenía ganas de hablar con Shaoran todavía, dejaría pasar hoy y hablaría con él mañana.

 ** _Al día siguiente…_**

La práctica de porristas estaba bastante intensa esta vez. Sudé como cerda y eso que llevaba la ropa más fresca y cómoda que podía llevar: mis pantalones de ejercicio cortos y mi remera suelta y corta que dejaba ver un poco mi barriga cuando saltaba al hacer los pasos. Estábamos haciendo una coreografía con bastón y yo tenía serios problemas para agarrarlo cuando lo largaba hacia arriba, no estaba concentrada; para nada; y eso hacía que me golpeara en la cabeza más de una vez. Mis otras compañeras del grupo con las que tenía más afinidad, Chiharu, Naoko y Rika sólo se reían.

\- ¡Sakura! Se te nota que andas medio desconcentrada… (Dijo Naoko).

\- ¿Eh? Sólo se me cayó el bastón un par de veces.

\- ¿Un par? (Se burló Rika).

\- A puesto a que tienes a un hombre en tu cabeza (Me miró acusadora y burlesca a la vez).

\- N-no…

\- ¡A que sí! Además, ya estamos en la edad de tener romance. Mira a Chiharu, lleva casi 15 años de novia con Yamazaki.

\- ¿15 años? (La miré asombrada).

\- Así es (me dijo ruborizada Chiharu). Estamos juntos desde el jardín de infantes.

\- ¡Vaya! Eso… es mucho.

\- Y Rika está de novia con alguien mayor ¿no es así? (La miró esperando que confirmara).

\- Pues sí, mi novio tiene 10 años más que yo.

\- ¿En serio? (Mi atención se centró en Naoko) ¿Y la relación funciona?

\- Por supuesto, el hombre mayor es mucho más gentil y amoroso que uno de nuestra edad.

\- (Bueno, eso es cierto -pensé-) Y… ¿La diferencia de edad no complica las cosas?

\- No, quizás es algo tabú. Pero la diferencia de edad no es para nada una complicación.

\- ¿Acaso tienes a un maduro por ahí Sakura? (Me dijo Rika).

\- ¡Claro que no! (Claro que sí, pensé mientras aparté la mirada).

Ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa así que cuando la práctica terminó me fui lo antes posible. Camine por todo el patio sola con mis pensamientos hasta que alguien me sorprendió.

\- Oye ¿Tú eres Kinomoto?

\- Eh, sí.

\- Hola, soy Spinel. Soy tu compañero en la clase de historia.

Era un chico bastante alto y guapo de cabellos negros y piel blanca, se acercó a mí y me estrechó la mano.

\- Hola ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Eh, pues… (Se removió nervioso) Quería decirte que te veías muy bien durante la práctica. Yo formo parte del equipo de fútbol.

\- Oh, gracias… Aunque creo que lo hice pésimo hoy.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- No podía agarrar el bastón en el aire, con las manos porque en realidad lo agarraba con mi cabeza…

\- Jejeje, eres graciosa.

\- Soy un desastre jaja.

\- Un desastre muy lindo…

Su comentario me hizo ponerme incómoda y sonrojarme, solo había recibido halagos de 3 hombres en mi vida: Mi papa, Yue y Shaoran. De repente vi una figura pasar a nuestro lado rápidamente ¡Era Shaoran! Tenía que hablar con él así que traté de despedirme del chico que se llamaba, eeehhhh ¿Spinel? No sé, ya me olvidé.

\- Oye, fue un gusto hablar contigo y gracias por los ánimos.

\- De nada…

\- T-tengo que h-hablar con el profesor Li.

\- Oh, de acuerdo. Disculpa por demorarte. Hasta luego, Kinomoto.

Con un gesto de su mano se fue alejando lentamente mientras yo iba como rayo detrás de Shaoran. Intenté llamarle, pero parecía que no me escuchaba ¿O tal vez sí? De hecho, se notaba algo molesto. Pero… ¿Por qué estaría molesto?

\- ¿Shaoran? Eeehh quiero decir… ¡Profesor Li! (Debía mantener las apariencias mientras estaba en la universidad).

\- ¿Qué sucede? (Se volteó sin mirarme).

\- ¿A ti que te sucede? (Le pregunté con el ceño fruncido y tratando de tomar aliento ya que había ido corriendo a encontrarle).

\- Ese niño… estaba… tratando de ligarte.

\- ¿Qué?

\- "Un desastre muy lindo" (La cara y la voz imitando a Spinel me dieron mucha risa por lo que empecé a reírme).

\- ¿De qué te ríes?

\- De lo que acabas de hacer… (Su mirada de suavizó un poco) Shaoran, ahora no me digas que NO estás celoso. (Volvió a apartar la vista). Óyeme… (Me miró) Si él me estuviera tratando de ligar, jamás aceptaría. Yo estoy contigo y me gustas solamente TU, te quiero a ti, a nadie más.

Mi declaración al parecer desarmó cualquier barrera que estuviera levantando. Había un pequeño cobertizo a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros, me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta ahí, metiéndome rápidamente sin que nadie nos viera y cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros. Me acorraló como lo hizo en la sala de profesores, esto se estaba poniendo peligroso, y no porque él me hiciera algo, sino porque yo no quería pararlo de nuevo. Sus besos eran fogosos y demandantes, me garraba por el cuello y la cintura con las manos atrayéndome más hacia él, nuestros cuerpos estaban demasiado cerca. Me tiró suavemente el pelo haciendo que inclinara la cabeza hacia atrás y así comenzó a besarme el cuello y un calor traidor estaba comenzando a subir por mis piernas y noté que un calor por parte de Shaoran empezaba a crecer más y más también. Nuestras intimidades de rozaron y solté un gemido ahogado que hizo avergonzarme hasta la médula.

\- Ah… no hagas eso… (Me suplicó, entendí que se refería a mi gemido).

\- … Shaoran, esto es peligroso.

\- Está bien, está bien. Tienes razón. Debo controlarme.

Parecía estar batallando una lucha interna mientras tenía nuestras bocas separadas por unos cuantos milímetros y las manos a mi costado apoyadas en la pared. Me tomó de la mano y salimos del cobertizo vigilando el área. Antes de que tomáramos nuevamente nuestros rumbos respectivos me dijo suavemente pero decidido y con ojos mirando los míos:

\- Preciosa… Esto no pasará en cualquier lugar, si te voy a hacer mía, lo haré en un lugar que sea propio de una reina como tú y en una cama. Pero pronto te haré el amor, Sakura…

 **…**

 **¡El lunes llegó! Y con una pareja que ya no aguanta las ganas XD Este capítulo es una previa, creo que en el próximo ya habrá lo que todas esperamos… LEMON :O Ojalá que les haya gustado y de nuevo, muchas gracias por las visitas y reviews de: sakurita1511 ; anaiza18 ; Arivel M y sslove. Espero sus comentarios y nos leemos la próxima semana :D**

 ** _Mamo -nee_**


	11. Capítulo 11

**SHAORAN POV**

¿Pretendía decirme todas esas cosas sin esperar que no le hiciera nada? Mi sentido común casi se va por la ventana de ese pequeño y peligroso cobertizo. En realidad, no sabía cuánto iba a durar mi cuerpo, llevaba meses sin hacer nada y eso comenzaba a pasarme factura. Podría ir a buscar a alguna otra mujer para pasar el rato, pero no deseaba a nadie más. Solo la quería a ella, Sakura. Cuando le hice mi pervertida declaración ella se puso del color de un tomate y casi que se va como vino, corriendo. Necesitábamos hablar de eso, yo quería saber muchas más cosas de ella que me intrigaba, cómo por ejemplo… ¿Me deseaba tanto como yo a ella? ¿Había tenido novios anteriormente? ¿Era virgen? Mmmmmmm las dudas se hacían presentes. De todos modos, ahora ya no quería pensar más en eso. Era tarde en la noche y estaba en el gimnasio haciendo arena mis músculos, sólo eso podía sacarme la calentura que tenía encima. Mañana desafortunadamente no la tendría en clases, pero igual me las arreglaría para hablar con ella tarde o temprano. Necesitábamos una cita, como la primera que tuvimos en el café "Clow" y el parque que estaba en frente; fue una de las mejores tardes de mi vida. Una voz conocida me sacó de mi ensoñación.

\- ¿Shaorancito?

\- ¿Eriol? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- (Me abrazó dando unas palmadas en mi espalda como si hicieran 10 años que no nos veíamos… Exagerado) Vine porque mi sobrino me incentivó para que lo acompañara al gimnasio, no pensé que estarías aquí también.

\- Sí, pues… Vengo aquí hace como dos años. ¿Quién es tu sobrino?

\- Te lo presentaré… ¡Spinel! Ven aquí…

\- Sí, tío ¿Qué sucede?

Era el mismo pendejo que vi coqueteándole a Sakura. No puede ser, mi cara se desfiguró y mi sangre hirvió al verlo. Alto, fibroso y guapo de pelo negro, igual que su puto tío, maldita sea Eriol.

\- Él es un buen amigo, Li Shaoran.

\- ¡Oh! Profesor Li.

\- Hola… (Nos dimos un apretón de mano, algo fuerte de mi parte).

\- ¿Se conocen?

\- Él es uno de mis profesores (Dijo entusiasmado).

\- ¿En serio? Es genial…

\- Si… (Puse mi mejor sonrisa).

\- Tío, volveré a la máquina donde estoy haciendo ejercicio. Un gusto haberlo visto profesor Li. (Sin más se marchó).

\- Qué pequeño es el mundo ¿no? (Me miró pensativo mi amigo)

\- Increíblemente pequeño… No sabía que él era tu sobrino.

\- Sí, nunca fuimos muy cercanos. Él es hijo de una de mis primas y ella me pidió que lo vigilara así que eso hago. Ni siquiera sabía que estudiaba en esa Universidad.

\- Vaya… ¡Qué buen tío eres!

Conversamos un rato y logré terminar mi rutina pronto así que me fui a mi departamento. Me duché y llamé a Sakura como casi todas las noches, le dije que quería hablar con ella sobre lo que había pasado y le propuse que tuviéramos una cita el fin de semana. Acordamos en ir al cine juntos y comer algo.

La semana continuó igual, con las "clases privadas" durante los recreos que según yo eran cada vez más cortos o eso me parecía. No lo sé, quizás 20 minutos o era suficientes para mí. Estaba esperando con ansias el día sábado.

 **SAKURA POV**

\- ¿¡Que te dijo quueeee!?

La voz de Kero se escuchó por todo el campus. Definitivamente mi mejor amigo era muy escandaloso, además no entendía el porqué de tanto escándalo, solo le dije que Shaoran me había dicho que quería hacerme el amor. Ok. Ya entendía porqué. De todos modos no era para tanto.

\- Kero, por favor... Grita más fuerte así Shaoran también te escucha (Le dije muy sarcástica).

\- ¡Sakura, no puede ser! Ese viejo sólo quiere eso de tí. Quiere acostarse contigo y nada más...

\- Shaoran no es así, además llevamos una buena cantidad de tiempo juntos.

\- ¿Seis meses? ¿A eso llamas una buena cantidad de tiempo?

\- Pues sí... ¿Verdad Tommy? (Mire suplicante por ayuda a mi amiga que se encontraba sentada a mi derecha mientras Kero se encontraba a mi izquierda).

\- Yo creo que Sak tiene razón, Kero. Llevan tiempo saliendo y al parecer el señor Li es muy buen novio. Sin embaaargo (volvió su mirada a mí), debes tener el ojo abierto, amiga. Solo cuídate ¿De acuerdo?

\- Claro que sí.

Kero siguió refunfuñando todo el dia. Si detestaba a Shaoran antes, ahora lo odiaba. Era por fin viernes y mañana saldríamos al cine con mi novio hermoso, supongo que también hablaríamos del tema, aunque me daba tantísima pena que me daban ganas de salir corriendo.

 **SHAORAN POV**

Al fin sábado, al fin llegó el momento de nuestra cita. Me vestí con mi camisa negra, jeans negros y zapatos lustrados, mi pelo -como siempre- estaba "al natural". El día anterior había lavado el auto, quería tratar a Sakura como la mujer mas importante así que me había esmerado mucho. Ella quería que nos encontraramos en el cine pero le insistí tanto en que fueramos juntos en el auto que terminó aceptando, la recogí en el lugar donde siempre la dejaba, a dos cuadras de su casa. Mierda que se veía preciosa. Traía un vestido floreado casual que le tapaba las rodillas y su escote era bastante apretado y creo que por primera vez pude apreciar sus "gemelas"... Definitivamente quería tocarlas y hacerles de todo. Enterré mis pensamientos lujuriosos para poder concentrarme y no quedarme embobado viendo su pecho. Ya había entrado al coche así que me aventuré a halagarla.

\- Preciosa... Estas preciosa (Le dije en un tono juguetón).

\- Tú tampoco estás nada mal eh...

Dicho esto me dió un beso, algo largo y húmedo que me pareció raro de su parte, pero se sentía condenadamente bien así que tomé su cara entre mis manos y lo hice más largo y húmedo aún. Nos empezó a faltar el aire por lo que lentamente nos separamos.

\- Bueno... Eso fue... Interesante (Comenté algo agitado).

\- Jejeje

Sakura se rió nerviosa y sonrojada y no pude evitar reírme un poco también. Ya en el cine, la película me parecía de lo más aburrida entonces trataba de tener la boca de mi novia sobre la mía, se me negaba y a veces ganaba una sesión de 10 minutos de besos. En uno de esos momentos a Sakura se le cayó el recipiente con palomitas de maíz sobre mí, atónito la miré y sentí un poco de vergüenza pero ella trató de limpiar con apuro mi pantalón pasando su mano rápidamente, sin darse cuenta que estaba rozando cierta parte mi cuerpo, involintariamente solté un suspiro profundo a lo que volvió sus ojos a mí y se percató de lo que estaba haciendo. Se sonrojó y tapó su boca con sus manos y yo comencé a reírme en silencio... o eso intentaba, Sakura me hacía gestos dándome a entender que parara de reírme pero me era imposible, mi risa cada vez era más fuerte y la gente comenzó a mirarnos lo que a mí me daba aún más gracia. Me tomó de la mano y casi corriendo nos sacó de la sala.

\- ¡Shaoran! ¡Deja de reírte!

\- Lo siento, mi amor jajaja es que tu cara fue demasiado...

\- ¿Te estás riendo de mí? (Dijo con ofensa fingida a lo que seguí riéndome). ¡Y lo sigues haciendo!

Me dio unos cuantos golpes en los brazos que parecían caricias con sus pequeñas manos, mi risa la contagió y terminó riéndose junto conmigo mientras la abrazaba.

\- Me haces comportarme como un crío...

\- Pues pareces uno.

\- Eres muy mala, preciosa.

\- Y tú un pervertido...

\- ¿Yo? Fuiste tu la que empezó a acariciarme de manera pervertida.

\- E-eso fu-fue un accidente...

\- Jaja está bien... Oye ¿Quieres seguir viendo la película o quieres que nos vayamos de aquí?

\- De hecho, la pelicula esta de lo más aburrida.

\- Que bueno que no soy el único al que le pareció eso.

\- Jaja, vamonos...

La tome de la mano y caminamos hacia la salida del cine, nos dirijimos hacia un restaurante bastante bueno que se encontraba al lado. Nos sentamos y pedimos la orden.

\- Sakura... Sobre lo que pasó el otro día... Quiero disculparme si te hice sentir incómoda. Es solo que, (tome valor) no creo poder contenerme mucho teniéndote frente a mí.

\- Shaoran... Yo... (Se puso roja a más no poder y miraba fijamente el mantel de la mesa ¿Acaso podría verse más adorable aún?) Yo, no me siento incómoda... Ya no.

Levantó la cabeza y me miró a los ojos con sus orbes verdes. Era una mirada profunda y llena de pasión contenida. Me quedé sin habla, en ese momento sólo podía pensar en bajarle ese vestido que había estado provocándome desde el inicio de la tarde.

 **SAKURA POV**

"Ok ok ok... Sakura, cálmate..." Me repetí esa frase un millón de veces. Shaoran y yo habíamos tenido la conversación más abierta en todos estos meses, sinceramente si se presentaba la oportunidad, no iba a decirle que no. Me dio gusto el saber que no solo yo me estaba aguantando las ganas. Luego de la comida, dimos unas vueltas en su carro casi en silencio todo el viaje. Estaba comenzando a hacer un poco de frío así que puse en marcha el plan que habíamos hecho con Tomoyo: le diría a Shaoran que tenía mucho frio, ir a su departamento a buscar abrigo, si es que no había llevado ninguno lo cual cagaría mis planes, y seducirlo... La parte de seducirlo no la tenía muy en claro pero lo haría lo posible por hacerlo bien.

\- Shaoran... Tengo mucho frío...

\- Oh... No traigo chaqueta hoy para prestártela (Gracias al cielo -pensé-) ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

\- (¡No!) No... Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo.

\- En ese caso... Podemos pasar por mi departamento para buscar algún abrigo, si quieres...

\- ¡De acuerdo!

Mi emoción excedida en la respuesta que le di me hizo dar tanta vergüenza que sentí que mi cara era un calentador. Si era verdad que tenía una pizca de frío, pues ahora se había esfumado. Cuando se detuvo frente a un pequeño condominio mi corazón se aceleró y comencé a ponerme de lo más nerviosa

\- Es aquí (Me indicó) No hace falta que te bajes del auto, volveré en un segundo.

\- (Lo tomé instintivamente de la mano para evitar que se fuera sin escucharme) Espera... Yo... Iré contigo...

Me bajé rápidamente y entramos juntos. Era el departamento más lindo que había visto en mucho tiempo, estaba ordenado y limpio, era muy cómodo, ni muy grande ni muy chico, perfecto para que vivieran una o dos personas. Adornos bien cuidados y fotografías en todas partes donde se lo veía, al parecer, con su familia y amigos. Me senté en uno de los sillones color marrón y esperé a que Shaoran me dirigiera la palabra.

\- ¿Quieres algo de beber, preciosa?

\- Eh, solo agua estará bien.

Me trajo un vaso con agua y a continuación se fue hasta donde supuse que era su habitación, de allí volvió con una chaqueta color negra muy mona. Se sentó frente a mí en otro de los sillones que tenía en el living y me comenzó a preguntar cosas que me sorprendieron bastante.

\- Sakura… Tú… Cuéntame de tu vida amorosa.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ya sabes… ¿Has tenido otros novios antes de mí?

\- Pues, tuve solo uno. La verdad resultó siendo un completo idiota.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Él… Intentó sobrepasarse conmigo.

\- ¿¡Intentó violarte!?

\- Supongo que así sería… Es decir, nosotros ya habíamos…

\- …

\- ¡Shaoran no me hagas decirlo! ¡Qué vergüenza!

\- ¿Decir qué?

\- Ya habíamos… Intimado.

\- Oh… (Apartó su mirada).

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente y yo no sabía dónde meterme. Shaoran se frotaba las manos nervioso y yo me tomé el vaso con agua de un solo saque. Me había quitado el peso de encima de haberle confesado que ya no era virgen porque seguramente él pensaba que sí lo era.

\- Él… ¿Te lastimó?

\- … Por suerte no. En ese momento llegó Yukito, su hermano mayor y el novio de mi hermano, y vio que algo andaba mal. Apartó a Yue de mí y me llevó a casa, en el camino le conté lo que había ocurrido. Desde ese momento no volví a ver a Yue.

\- Espera… ¿Novio? Quieres decir… ¿Hombre?

\- Eeehhhh (Mierda, se me escapó eso), pues sí. Mi hermano es gay.

\- (Nunca había visto sus ojos tan abiertos como en ese momento, seguido de un silbido agudo casi desplomándose en el respaldar del sillón) Eso es… Nunca me imaginé eso.

\- Jejeje (Me reí nerviosa).

\- ¿Hace cuánto pasó eso? (Volvió a su expresión seria).

\- Hace un año aproximadamente.

\- ¿Volviste a saber algo de él?

\- Supe por Yukito que logró recibirse de médico y trabaja muy bien en el Hospital.

\- Ya veo… ¿Te parece si nos vamos? Hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte…

\- (No no) Está bien…

Resigné que no iba a hacer el amor con Shaoran esa noche ya que se veía muy entusiasmado. Después de la charla me sentí mucho más íntima con él así que pensé que no me iría con las manos vacías después de todo. Tomé la chaqueta que me prestó mi novio y me dirigí hacia la puerta mientras él venía tras de mí. Estábamos a punto de salir cuando tomé coraje, me volteé y mirándole a los ojos le dije:

\- Shaoran…

\- ¿Si?

\- Te quiero… Mucho.

Abrió la boca un poco por la sorpresa y me tomó la cara entre sus manos acercando nuestros rostros.

\- Sakura… Yo también te quiero. Te quiero como no te imaginas.

Me abrazó fuerte y me besó hambriento, acorralándome por tercera vez contra una puerta.

 **SHAORAN POV**

Estaba completamente jodido. Había dejado que Sakura se metiera hasta en mis entrañas y se quedara a vivir en mi cabeza. Me dijo que me quiere. ¡Me quiere! Me había derretido y a la vez me excitó tanto que sólo pude besarla con anhelo desenfrenado. Me atreví a tocar su cintura, rodearla con mis brazos y con mis manos palpar la parte baja de su espalda, noté que no hubo ningún intento por detenerme, perdí la noción del tiempo, no supe más de mi vida, solo importábamos los dos en ese momento. Mis manos bajaron aún más y me apoderé de su perfecto trasero, respingón y redondo que había mirado a escondidas tantas veces. Un leve gemido provino de su garganta el cual fue acallado por el beso húmedo que estábamos viviendo. Ella comenzó a tocar y apretar mi espalda en un intento por acercarnos aún más, estaba más duro que una piedra, nunca me había prendido tanto. Tomé sus muslos y la levanté del suelo haciendo que me rodeara la cadera con sus piernas mientras la pegaba aún más contra la puerta que hacía un ruido de locos. Me rodeó el cuello y con sus manos me tiró del cabello haciendo levantar la vista. La muy descarada me besó el cuello con su lengua y yo me volví loco, apreté mi erección contra su entrada y ella gimió al sentirme, gracias al cielo que traía ese vestido que me daba más acceso a su entrepierna.

\- Preciosa… (Dije separando nuestras bocas un poco y con mucho esfuerzo logré articular la oración) Si no quieres que esto suceda dímelo ahora mismo y te llevaré a casa. Pero dímelo ahora antes de que pierda mi autocontrol...

\- (Se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia abajo) Shaoran… No quiero detenerme.

\- Sakura… Te deseo tanto, mi amor.

Uní nuestros labios nuevamente y así como estábamos, ella agarrada de mi cadera con sus piernas, la llevé a mi habitación y suavemente la coloqué en la cama situándome sobre ella. Por un instante nos perdimos en la mirada del otro, en un momento Sakura se levantó arrodillándose en el colchón y yo la imité, comencé a bajarle los tirantes del vestido. Ella desprendió lentamente los botones de mi camisa y comenzó a sacármela mientras acariciaba mis músculos con atención.

\- Shaoran… Eres perfecto (Reí sonoramente ante su declaración).

\- Lo único perfecto aquí, eres tú.

Y no estaba mintiendo. Su piel, sus pechos, su cuello, sus ojos brillando de excitación y su respiración agitada, todo en ella era perfecto.

Su vestido terminó en el suelo y pude contemplarla solo en ropa interior, traía puesto un puto conjunto de encaje color rojo.

\- Mierda, Sakura. ¿Quieres que me muera antes de hacerte mía?

\- No, por favor jejej… No me mires así, es vergonzoso.

\- No puedo, no puedo dejar de mirarte. Eres hermosa…

La recosté y me puse a horcajadas encima de ella, le acaricié la boca y bajé hasta sus pechos, cabían perfecto en mis manos, bajé un poco más hasta su entrepierna. Sin pensarlo dos veces metí mi mano entre sus pliegues y ella se estremeció al sentir como la acariciaba, lamí sus pechos por encima del encaje. Me adentré con un dedo en su interior y soltó un gemido, mierda… Estaba húmeda y yo cada vez tenía menos juicio. Comenzó a acariciar mi espalda, terminó tocando los botones de mi pantalón y junto con eso mi erección por encima de la ropa. Desprendió los benditos botones y cuando me di cuenta mis pantalones ya estaban en el suelo junto con mis bóxer dejando a la vista mi excitación por ella. Hice un camino de besos por su cuello, sus pechos, su ombligo y por último en su entrepierna. Me dediqué a saborearla con mi lengua y notaba su espalda arqueada de placer, era exquisita, su sabor era dulce y su olor la hacía aún más apetecible. Su respiración empezó a hacerse entrecortada y violenta, se estaba acercando al clímax y apresuré los movimientos de mi boca acompañándolos con mis dedos, dentro y fuera, una y otra vez. Un grito ahogado me indicó que llegó al orgasmo, me quité de encima y busqué un condón que estaba en el cajón de la cómoda. Mientras seguía estremeciéndose me lo coloqué y volví a ponerme sobre ella, le saqué la única prenda que seguía en su cuerpo y observé sus pezones duros y rosado, sus pechos eran perfectos e iban con el compás de su respiración agitada.

\- Shaoran… Eso fue increíble…

\- Aún no termina…

Entré lentamente en ella, llenándola de mí y viendo como le gustaba de sobremanera. Las estocadas lentas eran tortuosas, pero no quería ir rápido, quería tomarme todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerle sentir todo de mí. Con una pierna en la cama y la otra sobre mi hombro aumenté un poco la velocidad.

\- Oh, Sakura… Mierda…

\- Shaoran… Estás tan adentro…

Los jadeos roncos inundaron la habitación y yo no podía evitar maldecir, era tan bueno, ella estaba tan apretada. Cambiamos de posición, me tomó por los hombros acostándome con fuerza y colocándose ella encima de mí. Me besó salvajemente mientras envolvía mi pene con su humedad. Cerré los ojos y agarré mi cabeza. Ella subía y bajaba y yo no podía soportarlo, era demasiado bueno, demasiado vívido. Bajó su boca hasta encontrarse con la mía y otro beso desenfrenado acalló nuestros gemidos. Arriba… Abajo… Oh mierda mierda… Agarré su trasero apretándolo con fuerza hacia mí y con mis movimientos hice más rápido las embestidas. Escondió su cara en mi cuello y mordiéndome con fuerza sentí que llegó nuevamente al orgasmo con un gemido que fue música para mis oídos, unas cuentas estocadas más y yo me derramé dentro de ella. Fue desgarrador. Pero increíblemente bueno. Sakura sacó mi miembro de su interior y se acostó junto a mí, con mis manos busqué su cuerpo porque mis ojos permanecían cerrados por el aturdimiento y noté su sudor, nuestro sudor porque yo también estaba igual que ella.

\- Sakura… Sakura…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Siento que no me cansaré jamás de hacer esto.

\- Yo tampoco… Fue, maravilloso.

\- Seee (Mi jadeo la hizo reír). Preciosa, por mucho que odie decirte esto… Debo llevarte a casa, no quiero que tengas problemas.

\- No te preocupes… Me encargaré de eso.

Abrí los ojos y la miré confundido mientras se sentaba en la cama y agarraba su celular para marcar un número.

\- ¿Papá?... Bien ¿y tú?... Quería llamarte para avisar que me quedaré en casa de Tomoyo esta noche… Sí… Tenemos trabajo que hacer para la universidad… No te preocupes, estaré bien… Hasta mañana, papa.

Colgó y mi cara de confusión seguía creciendo.

\- Podré quedarme esta noche contigo…

\- ¿Es enserio? (Me senté en la cama igual que ella).

\- Sí, pero mañana deberé irme temprano.

\- ¿Tomoyo sabe de esto?

\- Por supuesto…

\- ¿Planearon esto con tu amiga? (Le pregunté levantando una ceja).

\- Eeehh… Digamos que si el momento se presentaba ya estaríamos preparadas.

\- Eres una perversa Jajaja (Caí de espalda en la cama mientras reía).

\- ¡Claro que no! Me iré entonces…

\- No no no no no no…

Su tono fingido de ofensa me hizo soltar una carcajada y agarrarla por la cintura para evitar que se fuera. La acosté junto a mí y nos cubrí con una sábana porque aún estábamos desnudos y le acaricié la cara con mi mano.

\- Te quiero, preciosa.

\- Y yo a ti, Shaoran…

 **…**

 **Por fiiiinn… Terminé este capítulo Jajaja, me costó decidir cómo sería la parte sexy, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado, háganmelo saber en los comentarios por favor… Mil gracias por las visitas y los reviews de: anaiza 18 ; BellKris Cullen ; sakurita1511 y sslove, siempre me animan con sus comentarios :D**

 **Nos leemos el próximo lunes chicas/os!**

 ** _Mamo –nee_**


	12. Capítulo 12

**CLASES PRIVADAS**

 _Capítulo 12_

 **SAKURA POV**

La noche con Shaoran fue maravillosa. Hicimos el amor como 3 veces y terminé exhausta, me dormí antes que él. Desperté con la luz del sol en mi rostro y cuando abrí los ojos vi la cara de Shaoran frente a mí, dormido, con un mechón de pelo que le caía por la frente, la boca entreabierta y con un brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Miré su cuerpo fibroso escondido vagamente debajo de las sábanas y me sonrojé al recordar cómo me tomaba entre sus brazos la noche anterior.

\- Si sigues mirándome así tendré que hacerte el amor de nuevo…

Caí de cuenta en la vergüenza que sentí al saber que él sabía que me lo estaba comiendo con la mirada y solo salió de mí una risa entrecortada que lo hizo sonreír y abrir los ojos.

\- Perdona, te desperté con mi mirada acosadora.

\- No me molestaría para nada despertarme todos los días de mi vida con esa mirada sobre mí…

Me sonrojé y él igual al darnos cuenta de la profundidad de sus palabras. Me quedé como estúpida mirándole a la cara sin saber qué decir.

\- Eh… Lo siento… Fue demasiado.

\- E-está bien, no te preocupes.

\- Mierda… Te ves tan hermosa en la mañana (Me alagó mientras se incorporaba en la cama).

\- (Sonreí con aire pícaro) ¿Y tú te has visto en un espejo? Estás para comerte.

\- Entonces ¿Qué esperas?

Me agarró de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él mientras se apoderaba de mi boca vorazmente, no pude hacer otra cosa más que agarrar su pelo y entregarme a él de nuevo. Se colocó encima de mí y jugueteó con su pulgar en mi clítoris hasta hacerme perder la razón, estaba totalmente húmeda, podía sentirlo.

\- Shao… Shaoran…

\- Dímelo, dime dónde quieres que te toque…

\- (Apartó sus dedos de mí, estaba provocándome) Ahí …

\- ¿Ahí donde?

\- Por favor…

\- ¿Aquí? (Me preguntó ejerciendo presión con uno de sus dedos en el punto exacto).

\- Sí, ahí (Dije jadeante, pero lo detuve) Pero… Con la boca.

Una sonrisa maliciosa cobró vida en sus labios y supe que estaba en problemas, su boca era peligrosa. Esparció besos húmedos desde mi cuello hasta mi cadera, me abrió las piernas y pasó su lengua violentamente haciendo que me retorciera.

\- ¿Así?

\- Sí… así.

Acomodó su cabeza entre mis piernas y comenzó a lamerme, se sentía demasiado bien. Era todo un experto haciéndome eso. Sin siquiera pensarlo metió su lengua en mi interior y me estremecí, me estaba cogiendo con la lengua, mierda.

\- Oh, Shaoran…

Estaba a punto de correrme cuando se apartó de mí y buscó otro condón, se lo puso rápidamente e hizo que me volteara y pusiera de rodillas. Así, expectante, con él detrás de mí, se inclinó sobre mi espalda y me susurró al oído las palabras más sucias que escuché en mi vida:

\- Sakura, voy a hacer que te corras tan fuerte que perderás el sentido…

Solamente suspiré mientras Shaoran se introducía en mi interior y comenzaba a embestirme una y otra vez, despacio pero duro. Entraba tan profundo que en serio pensé que perdería el sentido, de a poco iba aumentando el ritmo y mis gemidos iban en aumento también, los jadeos de los dos eran hasta vergonzosos en cierto punto, era como si no tuviéramos control de lo que hacíamos, era tan perfecto. Alcanzaba a distinguir algunas palabras que Shaoran decía como "Mierda", "Sí…" o "Oh"… Pasaba sus manos por mie espalda, mis pechos pellizcándolos un poco y bajó hasta mi clítoris de nuevo, masajeándome mientras me hacía el amor. En un momento mis entrañas ardían y sabía que estaba a punto de llegar, con unas embestidas más me disolví bajo su cuerpo y jadeando su nombre, era demasiado, demasiado abrumador. Pasé mi mano por debajo de mí y toqué el punto de unión de nuestros cuerpos.

\- Oh, preciosa… Sí…

Me agarró fuerte las caderas y con unos últimos movimientos de corrió. Parecía que estaba desgarrándose, tuvo que sostenerse de mí y apoyarse en la cama para no perder el equilibrio, gimió ronco y profundo y se quedó un momento en mi interior para recuperar el aliento. Ambos estábamos agitados y sudados. Era lo más pervertido que había visto y hecho en mi vida. Y me encantaba.

Estábamos vistiéndonos y algo se me vino a la cabeza.

\- Shaoran… Estaba pensando en tener una cita doble.

\- ¿Doble? ¿Con quiénes?

\- Con Tomoyo y Eriol… ¿Tú qué dices?

\- Tendré que preguntarle a Eriol, pero ya que estábamos hablando de Daidouji no creo que haya problema (Me dijo con una sonrisa pensante).

\- ¿Tú crees? Me parece que harían una pareja genial.

\- Bueno, en ese caso… Llamaré a Eriol ahora mismo.

\- ¡Sí!

Pegué un pequeño gritito de emoción mientras Shaoran agarraba su celular y marcaba el número de Eriol, lo puso en altavoz para que pudiéramos escuchar los dos.

\- _Hello, Mister Sakura…_

\- Soy Shaoran, Eriol (Dijo con el ceño fruncido).

\- _Por eso mismo… Mister Sakura._ (Hizo énfasis en cada letra y yo me tapé la boca para disimular el sonido de mi risa mientras veía a Shaoran ponerse nervioso).

\- Ya déja de joder…Te llamaba por algo importante.

\- _Pues dime…_

\- ¿Qué te parecería tener una cita con Tomoyo Daidouji?

\- (Un estruendo se escuchó detrás del teléfono, como si Eriol se hubiese caído o algo por el estilo _) ¡¿Cita?! ¿En serio?_

\- Estábamos pensando con Sakura de tener una cita los cuatro. No creas que tendrás una cita con ella así como así.

\- _Suena realmente tentador, amigo mío._

\- Daidouji está de acuerdo…

\- _¡¿De verdad?! Oh, me muero de ganas. Tomoyo es tan linda, muero por besarla ¿Sabes?_ (Shaoran y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa cómplice).

\- Entonces, quedaré con Sakura y te avisaré.

\- _Estaré esperando ansioso._

\- Oh y por cierto… Saluda a Sakura que está aquí conmigo

\- (Shaoran me acercó un poco el teléfono para que dijera algo) ¡Hola, Eriol!

\- _¡Hola, Sakura!... Espera… ¿Estaba en altavoz?_

\- ¿Tú qué crees? Jajaja

\- _¡¿Escuchó todo lo que dije?!_

\- Jajajaja Te veré luego, "Mister Tomoyo" (Shaoran no podía aguantar la risa y sin descaro se burlaba de él).

\- _¡Hijo de pu…!_

\- Adiós, Eriol…

Y colgó, no pude evitar reírme junto con Shaoran. Al parecer así era la amistad que tenían ellos, Shaoran me llevó a casa de Tomoyo para que la mentira que había echado la noche anterior no fuera tan sospechosa, al llegar, me despedí con un casto beso de mi novio y me bajé del auto. Tommy se despidió de Shaoran con una sonrisa acusadora y me recibió a mí de la misma manera. Sabía que venía la chorrera de preguntas por parte de mi amiga y también sabía que iban a ser muy incómodas.

\- Estoy esperando, Sakurita.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Ya, no te hagas. Quiero que me cuentes todo de tu primera noche con Li.

\- Tomoyo… Fue increíble, muy romántico, salió todo a pedir de boca.

\- ¿Tuvieron sexo?

\- ¡Tommy! (Dije agarrando mis mejillas sonrojadas).

\- ¡Eso significa que sí!

\- Bueno… Sí, lo hicimos. Fue perfecto, maravilloso, nunca me había sentido así.

\- ¡Estoy tan contenta por ti, amiga mía! (Me agarró las manos mientras me daba la hora buena).

\- Oye… Hablamos con Shaoran sobre la cita doble.

\- ¿Sí? (Me miro ilusionada).

\- Eriol tiene muchas ganas de verte…

\- Oh, qué vergüenza. No sé cómo manejar esto, Sakura.

\- Sólo deja que yo me encargue, y cuando estés con él, solo se tú misma… Caerá a tus pies, estoy segura.

Luego de hablar un rato, una de las limusinas de Tommy me llevó a mi casa. Tomé una ducha y estuve casi todo el día sola, deseaba que llegara alguien a la casa porque la verdad no me gustaba nada estar sola. Luego recordé en lo que había hecho anoche y me subió el calor por las mejillas, imaginé lo nerviosa que me pondría si mi hermano me preguntaba sobre la supuesta "pijamada". Me pegué un par de veces en la cara para sacar esos pensamientos de mí y salí a comprar unas cuantas cosas a la librería. Mis deseos había cambiado mucho en ese trayecto. Una hora antes estaba deseando que alguien llegara a casa y ahora estaba rogando que no hubiera nadie para no sentir la presión de las preguntas. Pero como tengo tanta mala suerte, no fue así. Mi hermano estaba en casa… Esperándome.

\- Hola monstruo. ¿Cómo ha ido todo en la casa de Tomoyo?

\- Muy bien… Hemos tenido una pijamada como cuando éramos pequeñas.

\- Que bien…

\- ¿Y Yukito cómo está?

\- Bien, de hecho, creo que está con Yue. Hoy tenía el día libre del trabajo en el hospital así que aprovechó para ir a verlo.

\- Ah claro… ¿Y papá?

\- Llamó y dijo que llegaría tarde.

Mientras hablábamos con mi hermano y yo trataba de no ponerme nerviosa, tocaron el timbre.

\- ¡Yo voy! (Salí corriendo a abrir la puerta).

\- ¡Hola! (Me saludó Yukito con una sonrisa forzada que era algo raro).

\- Hola Yukito ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, Sakura… Eh…

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Yue está conmigo…

\- Oh (Dije incómoda).

\- Salimos a pasear y pasamos por aquí. Si no estás de acuerdo o te sientes incómoda me iré de inmediato con él.

\- No, está bien. Todo quedó en el pasado ¿no?

\- Si tú lo dices…

\- Sí, no te preocupes.

No sabía si estaba haciendo bien o mal al darle la señal verde para ver a Yue de nuevo. No estaba segura de haberlo superado todo de verdad. Yukito fue a buscarlo al auto y yo me senté en el living mientras mi hermano me miraba extrañado.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Sakura?

\- Yukito… Viene con Yue.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Iré a decirle que se vaya…

\- Hermano, por favor. Ya todo está superado ¿sí?

\- ¿Estás segura de esto?

\- Pues no… Pero quiero saberlo.

Yukito entró y Yue hizo lo mismo detrás de él. Se había cortado el pelo desde la última vez que lo vi. Al igual que Yukito, tiene el pelo tan rubio que casi parece blanco, lacio, con la raya al costado y esos rasgos afilados y atractivos que tanto lo caracterizaban. Mirándolo de nuevo, tenía casi la misma estatura de Shaoran. Seguía igual de guapo que siempre y aún conservaba esa mirada fría que podía volver loca a cualquier mujer.

\- Hola, Touya.

\- Hola… (Mi hermano le contestó muy cortante y le dio la mano de mala gana).

\- Sakura… Hola (Dijo Yue mientras fijaba su mirada en mí).

\- Hola, Yue.

Luego de un silencio incómodo nos sentamos los cuatro en el living a conversar, Yue habló mucho de cómo había cambiado su vida luego de que consiguió trabajo en el hospital. Yukito parecía algo incómodo porque se daba cuenta de que mi hermano no estaba para nada contento, sin embargo, se comportó muy bien y dentro de todo el momento fue ameno. Mi incomodidad iba desapareciendo poco a poco y sentí que podía estar en paz con mi ex novio en la misma habitación. Touya y yo preparamos la cena y por supuesto, los invitados, se quedaron a cenar.

En un momento me disculpé y salí a tomar aire. Pensé en todo lo que había pasado en un día. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando Yue salió solo a mi encuentro.

\- Sakura…

\- Oh… Hola.

\- (Silencio insoportable e incómodo).

\- Sabes… Quiero pedirte perdón (Lo miré sorprendida), por todo lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos. Este tiempo sin ti me hizo darme cuenta de lo mal que había estado. Me arrepiento totalmente.

\- Bueno, disculpas aceptadas. Hiciste bien en venir (Ahora era él el que me miraba sorprendido). Con esta visita me di cuenta de que todo lo que pasó ya fue superado y estoy en paz contigo y con lo que fuimos en su momento.

\- Yo… jamás dejé de pensar en ti.

\- (Vaya… no sabía cómo contestar eso) Estoy muy bien ahora…

\- ¿Estás con alguien más?

\- … Sí…

\- … Me alegro por ti.

En ese momento salió Yukito y mi hermano por la puerta, me di cuenta que ya estaban por irse porque se despidieron con un tierno beso, a mucha gente quizás le daba repulsión, pero a mí me resultaba sumamente tierno porque se veía a millas cuanto se amaban. Yue y yo los miramos con una pequeña sonrisa y nuestras meradas se encontraron por un segundo.

\- Me alegró mucho verte, Sakura…

\- A mí también.

\- Bueno… Hasta luego.

\- Adiós.

Yue se acercó a mí mientras Touya no lo veía. Posó una de sus manos en un costado de mi cara y en la mejilla que estaba libre me dio un beso cálido que me dejó petrificada. Vi en shock como se marchaban y mi hermano me llamó para que entrara junto con él.

Al entrar revisé mi teléfono y tenía un mensaje de Shaoran.

 _"_ _Hola preciosa ¿Cómo ha ido todo hoy? Te extraño…"_

"Yo también te extraño mucho, pero hoy ha sido raro… He visto a Yue de nuevo".

Los nervios se estaban apoderando de mí. Esperé un minuto a que Shaoran me contestara, mi teléfono vibró y pensé que sería un mensaje él, pero no era un mensaje. Me estaba llamando…

 **…**

 **Chan chan chaaaannn… ¡Apareció Yue señores! ¿Cómo tomará nuestro Shaoran ese encuentro? Espero que les haya gustado el capi… Gracias por tantas visitas, aún no puedo creer lo muchas que son :O Gracias nuevamente a los reviews de: anaiza18 ; sakurita1511 ; BellKris Cullen y sslove. Nos leemos el próximo lunes :D**

 ** _Mamo –nee_**


	13. Capítulo 13

**CLASES PRIVADAS**

 _Capítulo 13_

No no no… ¿El hijo de puta de Yue había ido a verla? Tenía que llamarla, todavía no sabía por qué pero sentí la necesidad de llamarla en ese instante.

\- Shaoran…

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Yukito vino junto con él. Pero descuida que todo salió bien.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Pude darme cuenta de que todo lo que había pasado ya lo he superado, de hecho… Creo que estuvo bien que viniera.

\- ¿Te pareció agradable? (Mis celos eran palpables por el tono de mi voz).

\- No… Es decir… Solo, me pareció bien.

\- …

\- Shaoran…

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Estas celoso otra vez?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!

\- Pues dile eso a tu voz, porque de verdad pareciera que sí lo estás.

\- No… Perdón. Es solo que, entiéndeme. Tu ex fue a tu casa a verte a ti y a tu familia… No puedes esperar que me sienta cómodo con eso.

\- Entiendo, Shaoran. Pero él y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver… Yo seguí mi camino.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes si él siguió su camino también? Quizás quiso ir a verte con doble intención.

\- No lo creo y de todos modos jamás le daría importancia. Yo te quiero a ti… Entiende eso.

\- (Mi corazón se derritió al oírla decir esas palabras mágicas) Yo también te quiero, y mucho. Me da terror que alguien quiera apartarte de mí.

\- Para ser profesor eres muy tonto, no quiero irme de tu lado Shaoran.

\- Te quiero, preciosa…

\- Y yo a tí…

Mierda, tenía tantas ganas de verla. Por suerte al día siguiente me tocaba clase con ella. A muchos no les gusta el lunes, pero a mí me encantan porque sé que veré a Sakura.

Ese día en la universidad estuvimos hablando con ella y Daidouji para quedar de acuerdo para la "cita doble" que, por cierto, me pareció muy buena idea, ni hablar de Eriol. Por fin tendría la oportunidad de estar con la muchachita que tan estúpido lo ponía. La salida sería el fin de semana a un restaurante elegante seguido de un paseo en auto por la ciudad. Tenía que admitir que estaba bastante emocionado e intrigado por cómo se las arreglaría mi amigo para no cagarla con algún cumplido fuera de lugar, quizás Daidouji no se había dado cuenta, pero yo sí sabía que él es muy tarado.

Ese mismo lunes, de camino a mi departamento, un imbécil chocó conmigo en un semáforo. Yo paré cuando dio el rojo y el que estaba detrás de mí se olvidó de mirar al parecer, siguiendo de largo y dándome un fuerte empujón en la parte trasera del coche. Por suerte hacía unos pocos minutos había estado con Sakura, lo cual me ponía de buen humor, de lo contrario sí que hubiera armado un escándalo. De igual manera, me bajé del auto y fui al encuentro del hombre que me chocó, que también se había bajado de su auto. Era tan alto o quizás un poco más que yo, cabello rubio casi blanco con aire de soberbia y prepotencia que terminó por sacarme de las casillas.

\- ¡Oye tú! Sabes que debes frenar cuando el semáforo da en rojo ¿no?

\- Tranquilo, amigo (me dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos). Iba un poco apurado…

\- Sí, eso ya lo veo (dije sarcástico)… ¿Qué mierda puede ser tan importante como para no mirar las señales de tránsito?

\- Eso a ti, no te incumbe… ¿Sabes qué? Haremos esto de la manera corta… (Se metió la mano al bolsillo del saco y sacó una tarjeta para tenderla hacia mí). Llámame y arreglaremos el tema de los daños.

\- (Tomé la tarjeta y lo miré con el ceño fruncido) ¿Tsukishiro?

\- Así es… Ahora, de verdad estoy apurado así que luego hablamos… (Me señaló para que le dijera mi nombre).

\- Li, Shaoran Li.

\- Li…

Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al coche de nuevo y yo hice lo mismo. Cuando el verde dio de nuevo me puse en marcha dejando al idiota atrás.

Luego algo muy raro sucedió. Estaba en el súper haciendo las compras semanales y en la cola para pagar había delante de mí un hombre tan alto o quizás un poco más que yo, cabello rubio casi blanco, pero tenía una sonrisa amable y despreocupada, además de unos lentes. Me le acerqué confundido y le dije:

\- Eres tú…

\- (Se dio vuelta y me miró) ¿Disculpa?

\- ¿No eres… Tsukishiro?

\- Sí… ¿Cómo sabes mi apellido? (cada vez estábamos más confundidos los dos).

\- Acabas de chocarme hace unas cuantas horas frente a un semáforo. Me diste una tarjeta con tu número

\- Eeeehhh creo que estás confundido, amigo.

\- Ves, también me dijiste así antes. Solamente que no llevabas los anteojos.

\- Oohh, creo que ya sé lo que sucede… Tuviste un encuentro con mi hermano.

\- ¿Acaso me estás tomando el pelo?

\- No… mi hermano es igual a mí solo que sin los lentes y con la mirada un poco más fría.

\- Ahora que lo dices… es cierto.

\- Lamento que hayas tenido un incidente con él, me disculpo en su lugar. Soy Yukito, mucho gusto.

\- Shaoran Li…

Nos estrechamos las manos y le llegó el momento en que tenía que pagar la mercadería. Luego de eso se despidió con un gesto y yo seguí mi camino luego de salir del supermercado. "Yukito"... Creía haber escuchado ese nombre en algún lugar, no le di importancia al pensamiento de desconcierto y llegué a mi departamento a darme una ducha.

Cada vez que pasaba y miraba mi cama recordaba a Sakura y la primera noche que habíamos vivido bajo las sábanas, nuestros cuerpos sudorosos, sus gemidos, su cuerpo debajo del mío volviéndonos uno los dos. Era demasiado, me di cuenta con el pasar de los días que estaba totalmente colado por ella, por una chica de 18 años que me hacía sentir celoso, ansioso, pervertido y enamorado como un pendejo. ¿Enamorado? Sí, hasta las uñas de mis pies la adoraban y a veces me odiaba a mí mismo por sentirme tan débil y a la vez poderoso cuando se trataba de ella. Es decir, es perfecta… ¡Perfecta! Inteligente, madura, sumamente hermosa, dulce, con un culo que estaba para pellizcar y unas tetas que me daban ganas de sumergirme en ellas. Pensando en su cuerpo desnudo me empalmé de inmediato, mierda.

Ese día en la universidad había estado sentada al lado de sus amigos y unos bancos detrás estaba el sobrino de Eriol, Spinel. Mirándola embobado, me hacía hervir la sangre. Ahora ya tenía dos buitres rondándola, este chico y su ex novio. Tomé un buen baño y busqué la tarjeta que me había dado Tsukishiro.

"Dr. Y. Tsukishiro. Médico especializado en cirugía. 0264 674 5427"

Vaya… Era doctor. Marqué el número con mi celular y esperé a que contestara.

\- Diga…

\- Tsukishiro, soy Li. El del choque.

\- Oh, hola.

Comenzamos a hablar y quedamos de encontrarnos al día siguiente en el café "Clow" para solucionar el tema de daños de mi auto, se mostró bastante dispuesto a colaborar, así que pensé que quizás no era tan imbécil después de todo.

Luego llamé a Sakura, tenía tantas ganas de verla que era capaz de colarme por la ventana de su habitación, le dije cuánto la extrañaba y obvié la parte de que tenía un dolor de huevos bastante importante por imaginármela desnuda mientras le hacía el amor.

\- Sakura… Te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti, Shaoran.

\- Sabes, dentro de poco será un año desde que estamos saliendo.

\- Es verdad, yo también estaba pensando en eso hace unos días atrás.

\- Tengo ganas de sorprenderte ese día.

\- ¿En serio? (Se rió pícara).

\- Aunque sé que terminarás sorprendiéndome tú a mí.

\- Ni siquiera sé que hago para sorprenderte.

\- Eres tú, solamente eso.

\- Eres demasiado tierno, Shaoran. Me haces poner de todos colores.

\- Y tú eres hermosa…

\- Tú no estás nada mal… Eres un hombre de treinta y algo con un cuerpo de 20…

\- ¿Soy atractivo? (Le pregunté curioso).

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! No creo ser la única alumna que se haya sentido atraída por ti.

\- ¿Me has estado mirando desde cuándo?

\- Desde que entré a la universidad.

\- ¿Es enserio? (Comencé a reírme por su declaración).

\- Sí… Deja de reírte, me haces dar vergüenza…

\- Es que es… raro. Porque yo te noté desde el primer día de clases también.

\- Pero porque te diste cuenta que Touya y yo éramos cercanos.

\- Además de eso… Captaste mi atención desde un principio, inclusive antes de saber que eras su hermana.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, jamás me había pasado algo así…

\- Estás loco jeje

\- ¿Por ti? Claro que lo estoy.

\- Jejeje

\- Oye… ¿Sigue en pie lo de este viernes? (Me refería a la cita doble con su amiga y mi amigo).

\- Sí, Tomoyo está muy emocionada.

\- ¡Genial entonces!

\- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día luego de que te fueras del trabajo?

\- Primero iba todo bien, pero camino al departamento un tarado me chocó.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sí… Fue solo algo pequeño. Era un doctor. Luego fui a comprar y me encontré con la misma persona en el supermercado, pero resulta que no era él.

\- ¿Ah? (Sonó tan confundida como estaba yo en ese momento).

\- Al parecer el hombre que me chocó tiene un hermano muy parecido y de casualidad me lo encontré comprando en el mismo lugar que yo y me explicó…

\- Espera (Me interrumpió) … ¿Dices que es doctor?

\- Sí, son prácticamente iguales solo que uno tiene anteojos y se ve que tienen carácter distinto.

\- ¿Sabes el apellido?

\- Tsukishiro…

\- Oh…

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Oh, Shaoran…

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡El mundo es muy pequeño!

\- ¡Ya dime! (Me empezó a poner nervioso).

\- Eehh… El hombre que te chocó… (Suspiró).

\- ¿Sí? El doctor…

\- Es… Yue…

\- ¿Yue?

\- Sí…

\- Tu… ¿Tú ex novio?

\- Sí…

\- ¡¿Tu ex novio?!

\- ¡Shaoran! Deja de gritar…

\- Que idiota…

Mi mente empezó a atar cabos recordando cada uno de los detalles que sabía hasta el momento. La pareja de Touya, Yukito, era hermano del ex novio de Sakura. La tarjeta que me dio él decía "Y. Tsukishiro". En el súper coincidieron los apellidos.

\- ¿Shaoran? ¿Sigues ahí?

\- Sí, perdón… Aquí estoy.

\- Es increíble… Jamás pensé que se conocerían… Al menos no de esa manera.

La sangre empezaba a hervirme. Si hubiera sabido que era él le hubiera dado la paliza de su vida. Maldito, le hizo daño a Sakura, lo maldecí por ser el primero con quien ella vivió todo y me maldecí a mí mismo por tenerle envidia. Esto se iba a poner feo…

 **…**

 **Wwwooooo que pequeño es el mundo! De todas las personas que podían chocar el auto de Shaoran, fue Yue y ¿cómo irá a salir esa cita? :O Espero que el capítulo haya sido interesante y les haya gustado. Mil gracias por todas las visitas y los reviews de: Sakurita1511 ; anaiza18 ; BellKris Cullen y sslove que están siempre con sus lindos comentarios :D … Nos leemos!**

 ** _Mamo –nee_**


	14. Capítulo 14

**CLASES PRIVADAS**

 _Capítulo 14_

 **SHAORAN POV**

Tranquilo, Shaoran. ¿Qué es lo peor que podía pasar? Insultarlo, romperle la madre, que Sakura se enojara conmigo por ser tan inmaduro… No, definitivamente tenía que controlarme cuando me encontrara con el imbécil de Yue. Habíamos quedado de encontrarnos a tomar un café para ver cómo quedábamos con los gastos por el coche. Como siempre yo llegué antes de la hora pactada, estaba sentado esperándolo, pero eso hizo que me pusiera a pensar estupideces y los nervios se apoderaran de mí.

\- ¿Li?

\- (Me volteé para ver quien me hablaba y vi que era el ex de mi novia) Tsukishiro… Hola.

Nos dimos un apretón de manos y lo invité a sentarse con un gesto. Rápidamente comenzamos a hablar sobre lo que nos importaba y quedamos de acuerdo en que él depositaría en mi cuenta bancaria los gastos. Terminamos antes de lo esperado, por suerte. De repente mi celular comenzó a sonar… Era Sakura.

\- Disculpa, tengo que atender.

\- No hay problema.

Me levanté de mi silla y sin pensarlo contesté: "Sakura, mi amor". No sé si lo hice delante de él a propósito para que me escuchara o simplemente contesté de apurón y nervioso. Lo que sí sabía era que claramente había escuchado el nombre que salió de mi boca. Nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos, tenía estupefacción en la mirada y yo claramente un aire de suficiencia.

\- _Shaoran ¿Te estás portando bien?_

\- Jaja por supuesto...

\- _Me refiero a que si no has hecho alguna escena con Yue._

\- No, preciosa. Está saliendo todo muy bien, de hecho, ya casi terminamos. Estábamos por despedirnos justamente.

\- _Oh, que alivio. (Exclamó con un suspiro sentido)._

\- Oye, ¿acaso crees que no soy capaz de llevar una situación como ésta?

\- _…_ _._

\- Sakura… (Le dije ofendido)

\- _Te conozco, Shaoran Li. A veces pierdes los estribos._

\- No sé de qué hablas (Dije en tono burlón, obviamente tenía toda la razón, si yo fuera ella tampoco confiaría en mí).

\- _Eres un payaso… Bueno luego me hablas ¿sí?_

\- Te llamaré, preciosa. Te quiero.

\- _Y yo a ti…_

Corté y me dirigí nuevamente a la mesa que estaba compartiendo con Tsukishiro. Noté que me miraba algo raro, pero no le di importancia y solo seguí hablándole desde donde nos quedamos.

\- Me alegra haber llegado a un acuerdo.

\- Lo mismo digo, Li. ¿Quieres tomarte otro café?

¿Me estaba invitando a tomar otro café? Esto cada vez se ponía mejor. Quería ver hasta donde llegaba.

\- De acuerdo. Estoy libre así que no hay inconveniente.

\- Genial.

Llamó al mozo y pidió otra ronda de café.

\- ¿Por qué estabas tan apurado ese día que me chocaste?

\- Como ves soy médico y trabajo en el hospital. Ese día tenía una persona en urgencias y debía llegar lo más pronto posible.

\- Oh, ya veo. ¿Salió todo bien?

\- Sí, llegué justo a tiempo para hacer todo lo posible.

\- Qué bueno… Yo venía de ver a mi novia.

\- Sakura ¿verdad?

\- Sí, así se llama. (Puse los codos sobre la mesa y las manos frente a mi cara entrelazándolas mientras le miraba fijamente).

\- Mi ex novia también se llama así.

\- ¿Y por qué ya no es tu novia?

\- Le… hice daño. Me di cuenta tarde y la perdí. Supongo que está bien ahora.

\- Parece que tienes una vida agitada (me aparté de la mesa para darle paso al mozo que nos estaba trayendo el café).

\- Sí, últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo para "amores".

\- Conocí a Sakura en el trabajo, eso me permite estar más tiempo con ella.

\- Parece que se llevan muy bien.

\- Muy bien…

\- ¿Cómo es ella? (Preguntó curioso)

\- Es… preciosa. Inteligente, tierna, inocente, tiene ojos esmeraldas y profundos, una bella sonrisa y el cabello castaño más sedoso que vi en mi vida.

Vi como de a poco se iba transformando su expresión, de distracción a sorpresa y quizás enojo. Se quedó callado mirándome con la boca algo abierta y sin querer largué una risa burlesca y lo miré con una sonrisa ladina.

\- Te has dado cuenta que estamos hablando de la misma persona ¿no?

\- ¿Es enserio? (Me dijo con el ceño fruncido).

\- Muy enserio…

\- Tienes como más de 10 años que ella… ¿No te da vergüenza?

\- Vergüenza es querer sobrepasarse con una mujer…

\- ¿Acaso es tu alumna? Seguro que la manoseas en los recesos…

Cada vez nos acercábamos más por encima de la mesa a medida que íbamos levantando de a poco la voz. Estábamos furiosos, a punto de lanzarnos puños, pero uno de los mozos nos interrumpió carraspeando la garganta.

\- Señores, su acalorada discusión está llamando la atención de los demás clientes. (Miramos alrededor y comprobamos que tenía razón, la gente estaba mirándonos) Les sugerimos que si tienen algún inconveniente que resolver, lo hagan fuera del local.

\- Disculpe. (Dijimos al unísono los dos y el mozo se marchó lentamente).

Decidimos con una mirada que era mejor irse y levantándonos al mismo tiempo, pagamos los cafés y nos fuimos. Ya afuera le dije bajo para queme oyera solo él:

\- Sakura ahora está conmigo.

\- No por mucho… La recuperaré.

\- Ya veremos…

Nos dimos la espalda y seguimos nuestros caminos, cada uno hacia su auto.

 **SAKURA POV**

Sentí un alivio tremendo al escuchar que la cosa con Shaoran y Yue estaba saliendo bien. Aunque presentía que no debía quedarme del todo tranquila. Sin embargo, debía ir a la librería a comprar unas cosas así que le avisé a mi hermano que saldría y me marché. En el camino pasé por una tienda de ropa interior y vi un conjunto que volvería loco a Shaoran, color rojo intenso con encaje y ligueros. ¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto tan pervertida? Pasaría a comprar ese conjunto luego también. Ya en la librería me puse a buscar cuadernos que me hacían falta, Shaoran daba mucha teoría en la clase por lo que me era poco con un solo cuaderno para su materia. Mientras pensaba en él, una voz me sacó de mi ensoñación.

\- Miren a quién tenemos aquí…

\- ¡¿Meiling?!

\- Te acuerdas de mi nombre, niñata.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Quiero que te apartes… de mi camino.

\- Estás loca…

\- Escúchame bien. (Dijo acercándose a mí tomando un mechón de mi pelo) Shaoran nunca será tuyo.

\- Shaoran no es de nadie (Dije apartándole la mano con un golpe). Él está conmigo porque quiere. Porque ME quiere…

\- Insolente (Tenía la boca fruncida de la rabia, se notaba que quería pegarme porque tenía los puños apretados).

\- Ya déjanos a Shaoran y a mí en paz.

Se dio vuelta y mientras se iba alejando largó una risotada de loca desquiciada. Compré rápidamente las cosas y me fui lo más rápido que pude a casa, esa mujer ya me empezaba a dar miedo. Quería ver a Shaoran, quería estar con él, lo necesitaba. Le mandé un texto.

"Shaoran ¿estás desocupado? Necesito verte…"

Un par de minutos más tarde me respondió: "Para ti siempre estaré disponible, preciosa. ¿Ocurre algo?"

"Necesito verte…"

"En 10 minutos estaré donde siempre… Te quiero"

Y en 10 minutos llegó. Con su cabello ligeramente despeinado, su perfume varonil y los primeros botones de la camisa desprendidos, se veía demasiado sexy el muy hijo de su mama. Fuimos a dar unas vueltas en su auto y en una pequeña plaza se estacionó.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Sakura?

\- Me encontré con Meiling…

\- ¿Qué? (Me dijo preocupado) ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, estoy bien. Comenzó a amenazarme como la otra vez, solo que no tan escandalosamente.

\- ¡Mierda! (Estaba enojado, le encestó un golpe en el volante del auto y se agarró la cien).

\- Me queda de consuelo que lo tuyo con Yue salió bien.

\- Eeehhh…

\- ¿Shaoran? ¿Salió todo bien… VERDAD? (Le miré con reproche mientras me acercaba a su cara para descifrar su expresión).

\- Bueno… Estaba saliendo todo bien… Hasta que…

\- ¿Hasta qué…?

\- (Me miró fugazmente y bajó la mirada) Me delaté… Le dije que tú eres mi novia.

\- ¿¡QUE!?

\- Lo siento… Pero ¿sabes una cosa? Él aún quiere recuperarte.

\- ¡Estás loco! Pasó mucho tiempo desde eso.

\- Sakura, (me tomó las manos) me lo dijo en la cara… Lo escuché y vi mientras me lo decía. No estoy loco.

\- Eso ya no importa, Shaoran… ¿Te das cuenta que mi hermano se puede enterar de esto? (Le dije señalándonos a ambos).

\- Preciosa, a veces poco y nada me importa que tu hermano se entere. Muchas veces siento las ganas de ir a visitarte a tu casa, ver una película acurrucados en el sillón de tu living, de conocer tu habitación, como cualquier pareja normal. No esperarás mantener en secreto lo nuestro toda la vida ¿o sí?

\- No, claro que no… Pero mi hermano no lo aceptará. ¡Te detesta!

\- Ya lo sé, pero puedo hacer que cambie de opinión sobre mí…

\- (Lo miré y vi su expresión de autosuficiencia y comencé a reírme de lo absurda que era su idea) ¿Agradarle? ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?

\- Pues… No lo sé. Pero intentaría cualquier cosa por ti.

Me sujetó la barbilla y me dio un beso tan casto pero sensual. Obviamente le correspondí de la misma manera y el baile de nuestras manos comenzó a hacerse sentir. Bajó una de sus manos a mi entrepierna, acariciándome lentamente y no pude impedir emitir un suspiro, jugueteaba con su pelo, despeinándolo aún más y atrayéndolo hacia mí. Con la otra mano exploré su pecho, abriendo los otros botones de su camisa, dejando al descubierto sus abdominales y pectorales formados. Ese hombre era el pecado en pinta. Su mano subió mi remera por encima del brazier y comenzó a masajearme el pecho. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que me subí a horcajadas sobre él, me agarró firmemente el trasero apretándome contra su latente erección, nos miramos intensamente y toda la lentitud se esfumó. Todo se volvió salvaje en un segundo, sacándonos la ropa que separaba nuestra piel velozmente, me succionaba el cuello y luego los pezones duros, hacía un camino con la lengua que me volvía loca. Le desabroché el cinturón del pantalón y como pudo en el apuro del momento se los bajó, sacó un preservativo de la guantera del auto y se lo colocó. Así como estábamos, me deslicé adentrándolo en mí y soltó un gemido contra mi pecho, empecé a moverme primero lento y terminé cabalgándolo de una manera que ni yo me la creía, era inclusive hasta vergonzoso con la bestialidad que estábamos haciendo el amor.

\- Sakura, sakura, sakura… Tendrás que ir más lento si no quieres que esto se acabe rápido… ¡Oh! Estás… matándome.

\- Shao…

\- Oh, sí… Dime así.

\- Shao (seguí diciendo entre gemido y gemido).

En un momento me elevó con sus manos y me indicó que me pusiera en el asiento de atrás, y eso hice. Me sentí como una presa acorralada, acostada en el asiento trasero mientras veía que él venía por mí, arrodillándose y abriéndome las piernas con cuidado de una sola embestida me penetró, lento pero fuerte, siguió el ritmo por un rato, tocando el punto justo que me hacía gritar de placer, luego cada vez iba más y más rápido, estaba perdiendo la cabeza, pronto llegaría al clímax, era tortuoso, no quería que acabara, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba llegar al máximo.

\- Córrete para mí…

Él susurro en mi oído sonó como una orden para mi cuerpo y en un segundo los dos nos convulsionamos en un orgasmo perfecto. Juntó su frente sudada con la mía y me dijo:

\- Jamás podría cansarme de esto…

\- Ni yo…

Nos reímos agitadamente mientras nos volvían los latidos del corazón a la normalidad…

 **…**

 **Nuestra pareja está cada vez más candente** **?** **Shaoran se mandó tremendo moco y Meiling sigue apareciendo para meter púa. Espero que les haya gustado el capi nuevo y me dejen sus comentarios… Gracias como siempre a los hermosos reviews de: Sakurita136 ; belen ; anaiza18 ; sakurita1511 ; Cyna ; sslove y BellKris Cullen. Me hacen muy feliz sus visitas y comentarios! Nos leemos el próximo lunes** **?**

 ** _Mamo -nee_**


	15. Capítulo 15

**CLASES PRIVADAS**

 _Capítulo 15_

 **SHAORAN POV**

\- ¿Me veo bien?

\- Estás bien, descuida. Más que preocuparte por tu aspecto deberías preocuparte por tu bocaza.

\- ¡Oye! Si soy todo un seductor…

\- Si… Lo que tú digas, Eriol.

Rodando los ojos mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda a mi amigo, nos encaminamos hacia la puerta de su casa para ir a buscar a las chicas… Hoy era la noche de la cita doble.

Iríamos, por elección de Eriol, al restaurante más elegante de Tomoeda. De verdad quería impresionar a Daidouji, durante el camino en el auto repasamos los pasos para que la cita saliera bien:

1\. No actuar como viejo.

2\. No actuar como un baboso.

3\. No actuar como viejo baboso.

4\. No decir cosas con doble sentido.

5\. Dar unos cuantos cumplidos tiernos, pero no demasiados.

6\. Evitar la parte física.

7\. Pagar la cena y dejar buena propina (cosa que a Eriol le cuesta bastante).

8\. Evitar cantar "Hello" de Lionel Richie.

\- ¡Oohh, por favor! Sabes que tengo una voz espectacular. Podría impresionarla con eso, Shaoran.

\- Ni lo sueñes, le harás pasar vergüenza. A ella y a mí.

\- De acuerdo…

Hizo un puchero mientras dirigía su mirada por la ventana. Si seguía mis tips todo saldría de maravilla. Por suerte el camino se hizo corto y pronto llegamos a la casa de Daidouji, las chicas estarían allí esperándonos.

 **SAKURA POV**

\- Amiga, ¿Me veo bien?

\- Estas perfecta Tommy. A Eriol le quedará la quijada por el piso cuando te vea.

\- ¿Tú crees? Estoy tan nerviosa…

Tomoyo estaba tan hermosa en ese vestido clásico y sensual. Le llegaba justo por debajo de las rodillas y era ajustado al cuerpo, junto con sus ondas azabache a la cintura, estaba de infarto. No mentía cuando decía que Eriol se quedaría sin aliento.

Yo tenía puesto un top demasiado escotado para mi gusto que Tomoyo me obligó a usar, una pollera tubo que me llegaba a las rodillas , el abrigo liviano a juego que sobrepasaba un poco el vestido y el cabello recogido en una coleta simple.

\- Mira, te daré algunos consejos:

1\. No seas demasiado tímida, sino él creerá que no te interesa.

2\. Que no te de hemorragia verbal cuando le estés hablando, sé natural.

3\. Ríete de sus chistes, aunque sean de lo más malos que hayas escuchado.

4\. Puedes tocar su brazo fugazmente para coquetear.

5\. No le des ningún cumplido sino se creerá el rey del mundo.

6\. Paga tu cena, demuéstrale que eres una mujer independiente.

7\. Tararea algo, llamarás su atención cuando te escuche cantar.

\- ¿Estás segura que cantar es buena idea?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Tienes la voz más bella que he escuchado, Tommy.

\- No lo sé, me da vergüenza…

\- Tú solo has lo que te digo y verás que todo saldrá bien.

 **SHAORAN POV**

Toqué bocina y en un santiamén las chicas salieron por la puerta. Vi a la mujer más hermosa de todas frente a mí, estaba espectacular. De hecho… Demasiado. Sus curvas estaban bastante claras ¿Cómo iba a soportar que otro hombre la mirara? Embelesado por la vista, Sakura se acercó a mí y me dio un beso fugaz mientras Daidouji y Eriol se saludan, luego Sakura saludó a Eriol y su amiga a mí. Después del ritual de saludos nos subimos los cuatro al auto, mi novia se sentó en el asiento delantero junto conmigo y la otra pareja en la parte de atrás. Sakura y yo íbamos conversando animadamente mientras los otros dos no decían ni una palabra, en un momento mi acompañante se dio cuenta de ello y decidimos conversar con ellos también para que no se sintieran tan incómodos.

\- ¿Quieres que te cuente algo sobre Tomoyo, Eriol? (Mirando por el retrovisor, Sakura se dirigió a él).

\- Por favor (Le dijo curioso él y yo sonreí).

\- Tomoyo canta de maravilla. Ganó varios concursos de canto cuando estábamos en la primaria.

\- ¿En serio? De hecho… ¡Yo también canto!

\- Eriol… (Le dije amenazándolo).

\- ¿De verdad? (Se dio vuelta y nos miró a Eriol y a mí)

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡No! (Gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo).

\- Podrías cantar algo… Si tú quieres (Dijo Daidouji avergonzada).

\- Cómo tú lo digas…

Presencié la actuación más graciosa de Eriol que había visto en mi vida. Según Sakura y Daidouji cantaba bastante bien… Para mí parecía un completo tarado. Cuando terminó de cantar la primera parte de la canción, por alguna fuerza extraña del universo, la amiga de mi novia comenzó a cantar también y casi pierdo el control del volante, no porque cantara muy bien (que de hecho lo hacía), sino por lo raro de la situación. Le había prohibido a Eriol que cantara, obviamente no me escuchó y para colmo su cita comenzó a cantar a la par de él. Quizás el alma gemela de Eriol estaba ahí y no nos habíamos dado cuenta. Hicieron un dueto hasta que terminaron la canción, Sakura los aplaudió intensamente haciendo que sus pechos rebotaran y yo tragara en seco. Vi por el retrovisor cómo se miraban a los ojos los dos y volví a sonreír. Eriol había caído rendido al igual que yo.

 **SAKURA POV**

El lugar que los chicos habían elegido para cenar estaba de lujo. Rápidamente nos ubicaron en una mesa para cuatro personas y nos trajeron la carta para elegir la comida, dejé eso en manos de Shaoran porque de verdad no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que ordenar. Tomoyo tiene otra clase así que ella ordenó algo que ya conocía al igual que Eriol. La cena transcurrió muy bien, Tommy y su cita se hablaban cada vez con más confianza, debía de sentirse muy cómoda con él ya que ella es mucho más tímida que yo con respecto a los hombres. Shaoran y yo compartimos una mirada cómplice y estoy segura de que pensamos lo mismo: Estos dos se están llevando MUY BIEN. Luego de pedir el postre Tommy y yo decidimos ir al tocador a "retocarnos el maquillaje", por supuesto que era mentira, íbamos a hablar de cómo estaba yendo todo.

\- ¿Qué te parece todo, Tommy?

\- Es… perfecto, no pensé que todo esto saldría tan bien. Me siento tan cómoda con él, como si pudiera hablar de cualquier cosa y estaría bien.

\- Jejeje, veo que mis ojos no me engañaban. Te vez muy contenta, amiga.

\- Fue una idea estupenda, Sak.

\- Quizás después de esta salida puedan salir los dos solos (Guiñé un ojo).

\- No lo sé… Sería genial, pero creo que aún es demasiado pronto…

\- No digas tonterías, a leguas se ve que son el uno para el otro… El espectáculo del auto fue increíble.

\- ¡Lo ves! Jamás pensé que haría algo así, pero lo hice y me sentí muy bien.

\- Entonces no hay nada que temer Tommy… Volvamos, ya hemos estado mucho rato aquí.

\- Sí, está bien.

El postre estaba delicioso, era helado cubierto con salsa de chocolate. Obviamente lo pedí sabor chocolate. Shaoran y yo probamos el helado de la copa del otro, en un momento acercó su cuchara a mi boca incitándome a comer así. Lo miré avergonzada y abrí la boca y comí lo que me ofrecía, después yo hice lo mismo y pude ver un leve sonrojo en su cara, se veía de lo más tierno. El restaurante tenía un hermoso y enorme parquizado por lo que luego de terminar la comida, pagamos o mejor dicho, Shaoran y Eriol pagaron la cena quien extrañamente dejó una cantidad excesiva de propina. Luego de esto, decidimos estirar las piernas. Shaoran y yo caminamos tomados de la mano, me sentía demasiado pequeña a su lado, medía mucho más que yo, pero a la vez me sentía protegida. Con una seña disimulada que le hice a Tomoyo, le indiqué que fueran ella y Eriol solos a otra parte, luego Shaoran se dio vuelta he hizo lo mismo que yo con Eriol provocándome una risa ahogada. Ambos estábamos tratando de que nuestros amigos se llevaran bien.

\- ¿Tú elegiste esa ropa? (Soltó Shaoran de repente).

\- De hecho, la eligió Tomoyo por mí. ¿Porqué?

\- Te ves increíble… Demasiado.

\- ¿Demasiado?

\- Digamos que no solo a mí me darían ganas de hacerte un montón de cosas pervertidas.

\- (Me reí sonoramente ante sus celos de adolescente) ¿Pero sabes qué?

\- ¿Qué? (Me miró intrigado).

\- Solo tú puedes hacerme cosas pervertidas…

Sonreí mientras le agarraba los botones del saco y él me miraba sin parpadear. En un santiamén su boca estaba sobre la mía y su lengua enrollada con la mía. Este hombre me hacía perder la cabeza tan fácilmente… Puso sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, atrayéndome más hacia él y cuando el aire nos faltó nos separamos solo un poco.

\- Sabes que te quiero ¿no? (Dijo mirándome a los ojos).

\- Lo sé, y yo te quiero a ti…

\- ¿Mucho?

\- Mucho…

\- Qué bueno, porque yo te quiero muchísimo.

\- Ejeeemm (Una tos nos sacó de la conversación).

\- Lamento interrumpir su momento, pero _Miss_ Tomoyo y yo tenemos que decirles algo…

\- (Shaoran y yo nos miramos extrañados y hasta asustado inclusive).

\- Decidimos irnos en taxi, mañana yo debo levantarme temprano y no queremos que ustedes terminen la velada por mi culpa.

\- Oh, Tommy si quieres te llevamos a casa para que no gastes dinero en el taxi…

\- Ella no gastará nada (Interrumpió Eriol), yo la llevaré por mi cuenta.

\- Está bien (dijo Tommy sorprendentemente).

Nos despedimos y cuando ellos se fueron nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio estupefactos.

\- ¿Tomoyo se acaba de ir con Eriol? (Le pregunté a Shaoran).

\- Sí… Eso… Fue inesperado.

\- ¡Bastante!

\- Está en buenas manos, descuida.

\- Sí, lo sé. Si Eriol es tu mejor amigo es porque es buena persona.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan hermosa?

\- Pues, no lo sé… Salí así (comencé a reírme).

\- ¿Dónde estábamos?

Me preguntó con aire pícaro mientras se acercaba nuevamente a mí para robarme otro beso demandante.

\- Eres insaciable, Shaoran.

\- Es solo contigo… Jamás me pasó algo así.

El sonido de mi celular nos interrumpió. Era un mensaje de mi hermano.

 _"_ _¿Dónde estás?"_

 **…**

 **Hola! Este capítulo es algo corto pero muy bonito… O eso creo jeje. Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por los reviews, especialmente a los que siempre están ahí con sus lindos comentarios: anaiza18 (Ya lo creo que Yue dará problemas** **?** **) ; BellKris Cullen ; sakurita1511 ; Ivanna21 (Touya se enterará, claro que sí! Jojo) y sslove ("mandarse un moco" significa "meter la pata" o hacer algo que no se debía jaja) Perdón si no me entienden por ahí las expresiones, pero cualquier duda que tengan, pregunten ;D … Nos leemos el próximo lunes!**

 **** ** _Mamo -nee_**


	16. Capítulo 16

**CLASES PRIVADAS**

 _Capítulo 16_

 **YUKITO POV**

¿Sería verdad lo que me dijo mi hermano? Me quedé boquiabierto cuando me lo contó… ¿SAKURA SALIENDO CON UN COLEGA DE TOUYA? ¿¡CON LI!? Tenía que estar mintiendo, era imposible. No me imaginaba a Sakura saliendo con alguien así, además los colegas de Touya tienen más de 30 años si no me equivoco. ¿Le tendría que decir a Touya? Le daría un ataque si algo así fuera cierto… ¿O debería preguntar a Sakura antes? Ella y yo tenemos bastante confianza, supongo que me contaría la verdad si se lo preguntase.

\- Oye…

\- ¿Eh? (La voz de Touya me sacó de mis pensamientos).

\- Estás muy pensativo. ¿Sucede algo?

\- No no… No, claro no… No.

\- … Esos fueron demasiados "no". ¿Seguro que está todo bien?

\- Está todo bien, no te preocupes.

Me acerqué y le di un casto beso en la boca, era de noche y estábamos en su casa mirando televisión mientras comíamos algo.

\- Hace varios días que no veo a Sakura ¿Cómo está ella?

\- Bien, ha estado ocupada con la universidad… Está algo rara.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- No lo sé… Algo ha cambiado en ella.

\- Ha empezado una nueva etapa hace poco, los estudios son difíciles de llevar ¿no crees?

\- No es eso… Está como ocultando algo… No lo sé.

\- Creo que es tu cabecita…

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento, siento que…

\- ¿Qué? (Lo miré atento).

\- Quizás estoy exagerando, pero…

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- Creo que el imbécil de Li tiene algo que ver.

\- ¿Shaoran Li? (Oh, oh).

\- Sí. Ese mismo.

La preocupación de Touya era palpable, me sentí mal por él, pero recordé que también es un hermano mayor súper celoso y sobreprotector.

\- ¿No crees que Sakura ya está algo grande?

\- No…

\- (Automáticamente me reí y lo abracé) Eres muy sobreprotector Touya, Sakura va a cumplir 19 años ya. Además ¿Qué tiene que ver Shaoran Li en todo esto?

\- Lo he visto… He visto como la mira. Es casi imperceptible, pero…. AAASSSHHHHH… ¡Me cuesta hasta decirlo! ¡La mira con deseo!

\- ¡Cálmate! (Le palmeé la espalda mientras él se agarraba la cabeza). Touya, Sakura está bien, Li es sólo su profesor.

\- Es más… Ni siquiera sé dónde está ahora… Le mandaré un mensaje para saber, no me dijo a donde se iba, ni a mí ni a Fujitaka.

Fujitaka ya estaba durmiendo. Vi cuando Touya tomó su celular y escribía el mensaje:

 _"_ _¿Dónde estás?"_

Pocos minutos después contestó.

 _"_ _Estoy con Tomoyo. ¿Pasa algo?"_

 _"_ _No, está bien. Solo quería saber dónde estabas. Cuídate"_

\- Creo que estás exagerando.

\- No lo sé…

\- Sigamos viendo la tele y olvídate de eso ya.

En realidad, no creía que Touya estuviera exagerando. Con lo que me había dicho Yue y con lo que Touya acababa de decirme todo empezaba a tener más sentido.

Para el lunes, Touya me llamó para pedirme un favor, se había olvidado en casa un formulario muy importante sobre las planillas de los alumnos de la universidad. No podía regresar a buscarla en ese momento así que me pidió que fuera a su casa a buscarla y llevársela. Fujitaka tenía el día libre así que él me atendió y me dio el formulario que mi novio necesitaba. Ya encaminándome hacia él lugar me pregunté si Sakura estaría hoy en la universidad, debería aprovechar para hablar con ella ahí. En un santiamén llegué y fui directamente a la oficina de Touya.

\- Oh, gracias Yuki… (Dijo mientras me recibía el formulario).

\- No hay de qué… ¿Sakura está aquí hoy?

\- Sí… Está en clase ya sabes con quién.

\- Oh, ya veo.

\- Si quieres puedes pasar a verla. Creo que está en el aula 12.

\- (Muy buena idea) Eso haré… Vendré a despedirme ¿sí?

\- Está bien… Te espero.

Salí de la oficina y busqué en las aulas, había ido muchas veces ahí así que me sabía el recorrido de memoria de los pasillos. Cuando llegué al aula que Touya me dijo, no había nadie. Estaba vacía pero con las mochilas de los alumnos, seguramente estaban en receso. Pensé en qué hacer, me quedaba a esperarla o me iba y encontraba otra oportunidad para hablar con ella.

\- ¿Yukito?

\- (Me di vuelta y vi que era Sakura) ¡Sakura!

\- (Nos dimos un fugaz abrazo) ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a traerle un documento a tu hermano, se lo olvidó en casa.

\- Ah, qué raro que Touya esté tan distraído. Siempre se acuerda de todo.

\- Si… Qué raro… (Pensé en todo lo que sospechaba Touya sobre ella y Li, y la verdad que comprendía porqué estaba tan distraído). Oye… Necesito hablar contigo.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- En privado… Es algo importante.

\- Estás asustándome Yukito…

\- No tienes porqué… O eso creo.

Su expresión de repente se quedó rígida mirando hacia un costado y al ver que no reaccionaba al hablarle miré hacia donde ella miraba. Estaba mirando a Li, a Shaoran Li. Él me miró y pude ver que sabía quién era yo. Miré a Sakura, ella me miró y luego miró a Li de nuevo. Li la miraba a ella y luego a mí. Por ultimo Sakura y Li se miraron y vi nerviosismo en sus caras. Él se había quedado clavado en el suelo hasta que reaccionó.

\- Buenos días.

\- Buenos días. (Le contesté sin dejar de mirarlo).

\- Kinomoto, el receso ya terminó. (Dirigiéndose a Sakura).

\- Sí, enseguida voy Señor Li.

Sakura se quedó en silencio evitando mi mirada y ahí comprendí. Lo que me había dicho Yue era cierto.

\- Sobre eso quería hablarte…

\- ¿No sé de…

\- No me mientas, Sakura. Lo que acabo de ver me dejó las cosas muy en claro. Necesito que me digas la verdad.

\- (Agachó la cabeza) De acuerdo…

Me volteé y fui nuevamente a la oficina de Touya para despedirme de él.

\- ¿Todo bien? Tienes una cara de espanto.

\- ¿Qué? Sí, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Sakura estaba bien?

\- Por supuesto…

\- Gracias por todo, Yuki.

\- No tienes que agradecer.

Me acerqué, le tomé la mano y nos despedimos con un tierno beso. Touya aún estaba algo alerta, no quería que nadie nos viera. Eso me dolía un poco pero luego comprendía que era normal, tenía a su cargo a todo el departamento de profesores, era obvio que chismes de este tipo afectarían su trabajo.

Luego de eso decidí ir a ver a Yue. Fui hasta el hospital y para mi sorpresa estaba desocupado tomando un café. Cuando me vio sonrió y supo que venía a hablar de lo que me había dicho días atrás.

\- Era verdad…

\- Te lo dije. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

\- Vi como Sakura y Li se miraban.

\- No sé cómo Sakura puede estar con un tipo así. Un viejo profesor de cuarta…

\- ¿Aún estás enamorado de ella?

\- … (Me evitó la mirada).

\- ¿Lo estás? (Le volví a preguntar acercándome para verle los ojos).

\- Yo no terminé con ella porque había dejado de quererla…

\- Ya lo sé, pero debido a tu comportamiento ella nunca más quiso verte. (Le reprendí recordando lo que había tratado de hacer con Sakura). Ya ha pasado más de un año, Yue. Deberías de haberlo superado.

\- (Me miró enfadado) ¡Me arrepiento y lo sabes!

\- Lo sé, cálmate. Solo digo que Sakura ya está bien y que si ella es feliz con ese "viejo profesor de cuarta" deberías dejarla en paz.

\- Al mínimo daño que Li le haga entraré en acción, Yukito.

 **SAKURA POV**

Oh no… Yukito se había enterado de lo mío con Shaoran… ¿Pero cómo? Seguramente debió decirle Yue. Todo porque mi queridísimo novio no pudo quedarse con la boca cerrada, mierda. Tenía ganas de matar a Shaoran. Él y yo estábamos en su auto discutiendo sobre lo que había pasado en la universidad.

\- Lo sabe, Shaoran ¡Lo sabe!

\- Cálmate, preciosa. Sé que todo estará bien.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Shaoran… (Dije agarrándome la cien) Esto va a ser un desastre.

\- Lo siento… (bajó la mirada).

\- No debiste haberle dicho nada a Yue, estoy segura de que fue él.

\- Lo siento (me dijo con la cabeza gacha).

\- (Suspiré mirando hacia el techo del auto) Oh, cielos… ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

\- Lo siento…

\- ¿Podrías al menos decir otra cosa? (Estaba empezando a enfadarme).

\- Lo sien…

\- ¡Shaoran! (Lo interrumpí).

\- Está bien está bien… Soy un estúpido, perdóname.

\- ¿Qué sugieres que haga?

\- Pues, dile la verdad. Si ya lo sabe ¿para qué seguir mintiendo?

\- Pero le dirá a Touya también…

\- Dile que guarde el secreto.

\- ¿Tú crees? No estoy segura de que vaya a acceder. (Le dije rascándome la barbilla).

\- … ¡Tengo una idea! (Me dijo emocionado).

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Hablemos los tres. En vez de que hablen ustedes dos, yo estaré presente también. Le diremos nuestras razones y que de verdad nos queremos. Lograremos convencerlo de que guarde el secreto. Al contrario de "su hermano" (se refirió a Yue de forma despectiva), él parece una muy buena persona.

\- Supongo que podríamos intentarlo…

 **SHAORAN POV**

Hoy conocí en persona a la pareja de Touya, Sakura me había mostrado algunas fotos y la verdad que, viéndolo en vivo y en directo, era exactamente igual a ese Yue. Sakura estaba tan enojada conmigo por lo que había pasado que me quedé congelado, hacía mucho que no la veía así, y lo peor de todo es que nuevamente la había cagado. Tenía toda la razón de estar enojada. Lo mejor era esclarecer todo, no tenía muchas ganas de seguirme ocultando, quería que todo el mundo supiera que ella era mi novia, mi mujer.

Luego de una charla extensa en el auto, Sakura decidió llamarle a Yukito para decirle que quedaran a hablar sobre lo sucedido. Lo puso en altavoz para que pudiera escuchar…

\- ¿Sakura?

\- Sí, soy yo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Eeeemmmm… Pues… (Le hice un gesto con la mano para que hablara sin miedo) Creo que tienes razón, debo decirte la verdad. Podríamos hablar cuando tú quieras.

\- Bueno… Estoy libre ahora mismo. Si tú puedes podríamos juntarnos a hablar ahora.

\- (Me miró indecisa y asentí para que contestara) De acuerdo ¿en dónde?

\- ¿Qué te parece en el café que está junto al parque?

\- (Oh, era el café donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita, sonreí y Sakura se sonrojó) Está bien… Te veo ahí en 15 minutos.

Nos fuimos en mi auto y llegamos al lugar, estaba tan nervioso que estaba a punto de largarme por la ventana del auto, pero no podía comportarme así ya que la había cagado anteriormente por portarme con un adolescente celoso. Así que salir huyendo, no era opción. Sakura estaba igual que yo por lo que trataba de calmarla, inclusive le insinué que hiciéramos un rapidito en el auto para apaciguar la tensión, pero me golpeo la mano que tenía en su entrepierna.

\- ¡Ahí llegó! (Me dijo Sakura cacheteándome el brazo).

\- ¿Donde? ¿Donde? (Comencé a mirar a todos lados mientras mis nervios explotaban).

\- Ahí… Se bajó del auto gris que está ahí.

Me señalo con el dedo hacia un costado. Esperamos a que entrara en el café y nos miramos antes de bajar del auto nosotros también.

\- Sakura, pase lo que pase yo te voy a seguir queriendo y lucharé contra quien sea para estar a tu lado. (Le tomé la cara entre las manos y le di un beso profundo para demostrarle que era cierto todo lo que estaba diciéndole).

\- Te quiero, Shaoran. Te quiero mucho…

\- Y yo a ti… Ahora, vamos.

Nos bajamos del auto del que había querido largarme hace unos minutos atrás y nos tomamos de la mano mientras caminábamos. Entramos al café y nos dirigimos a la mesa donde se encontraba. Al vernos se quedó helado.

\- Yukito… Hola… Este es Shaoran Li.

\- Mucho gus… (Me acerqué y le tendí la mano para estrechársela, pero él me interrumpió).

\- Sakura… Es tu profesor.

\- Lo sé, Yukito.

\- A ti… ¿No te da vergüenza andar paseándote con tu alumna? (Se dirigió a mí mientras se paraba de la silla donde estaba sentado).

\- Escucha… Vamos a calmarnos, sentémonos y tomemos un café. Hablaremos de esto como debe ser ¿te parece?

\- (Me miró de arriba abajo mientras yo deseaba que la tierra me tragara) Está bien… Vamos a hablar…

Después de encargar un café para cada uno la charla empezó.

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto están saliendo?

\- Casi un año (Contestó Sakura).

\- ¿¡Un año!? (Asentimos los dos) ¿Cómo han hecho para que nada de esto se sepa?

\- Pues… Tuvimos mucho cuidado. Sakura no quiere que su hermano se entere.

\- Y que lo digas… Touya… No lo sé, aunque se lo expliques de mil formas no lo tomará bien.

\- Escucha, Yukito… ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre, verdad?

\- Sí, porque no…

\- Yukito, yo en serio QUIERO a Sakura… No sería capaz de hacer esto por nadie en el mundo.

\- ¿Estás enamorado de ella?

\- (Sentí que el calor subía a mis mejillas mientras Yukito me analizaba con la mirada) Sí… Lo estoy.

\- Sakura… Quiero que tú me cuentes…

\- Pues… Ninguno planeó esto, Yukito. Al principio sabíamos que esto no estaba del todo bien por el hecho de que Shaoran es mi profesor. Pero nos empezamos a conocer y nos llevamos bien y… simplemente pasó.

\- ¿Lo quieres?

\- Mucho… (Dijo mientras me miraba con una sonrisa tímida).

\- ¿Estás enamorada?

\- Sí… bastante.

Yukito se quedó en silencio por un par de minutos mientras suspiraba hondo. Al parecer no sabía que pensar o decir. Nos miraba a ambos y luego miraba los cafés que todavía ninguno había podido tomar.

\- Sakura… No estoy enojado ni nada de eso, solo estoy… Shockeado. Te conozco desde que tienes como 8 años, tenemos confianza de sobra para hablar sobre estos temas… ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

\- No pensé que fueras a aceptarlo… Además, quería evitar por todos los medios que Touya se enterara.

\- De mi parte Touya jamás se enterará de esto. Sin embargo, es algo muy peligroso. Están los tres en el mismo ámbito, esto puede darse a la luz en cualquier momento ¿lo saben, no?

\- Sí… (Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo).

\- Tú eres un hombre… grande. Al mínimo daño que le hagas a Sakura, la pagarás feo, hermano… Y no lo digo por mí solamente. Sakura está rodeada de gente que la adora y espera por ella. Espero que la cuides…

\- Eso planeo hacer…

 **…**

 **Al fiiinnn capítulo nuevo… Este es un capítulo algo raro ya que sale Yukito como narrador. Ese Yue de veras que está metiendo la mano en la relación de Sak y Shaoran… Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre, gracias por las visitas y los reviews de: BellKris Cullen ; sakurita1511 ; anaiza18 y sslove. Nos leemos la próxima semana!** **?**

 ** _Mamo -nee_**


	17. Capítulo 17

**CLASES PRIVADAS**

 _Capítulo 16_

 **SAKURA POV**

\- Yukito… ¿Puedo saber quién te dijo sobre esto?

\- (Tomó un sorbo de café mientras pensaba en decirme o no) Prometes… ¿PROMETEN no hablar con la persona sobre el tema?

\- Sí (Dijimos Shaoran y yo).

\- Yue… Él me dijo… Me contó absolutamente todo lo que había pasado. El incidente del auto, como se conocieron tú (señaló a Shaoran) y él y sobre lo que siente por ti, Sakura.

\- ¿Por mí?

\- Ese tipo aún está enamorado de ti, Sakura… (Dijo Shaoran mientras cruzaba los brazos en señal de enfado).

\- Eso no es cierto (Le negué con el ceño fruncido).

\- Lo es (Asintió Yue). Él me lo dijo, aún siente algo por ti.

Luego del café más incómodo que tuve en mi vida, Shaoran y yo nos fuimos a su departamento. Yukito prometió no decir nada siempre y cuando tuviéramos cuidado y pensáramos en decir la verdad algún día. Y tenía razón, tarde o temprano todo saldría a la luz, y si mi hermano tuviera que enterarse preferiría que fuera de mi boca y no por la de los demás. Ni siquiera me preocupaba que mi padre se enterara, él es mucho más comprensivo… Un momento… ¡Podría contarle a papá y que él me ayudara a contarle la verdad a Touya!

\- Shaoran… Tengo una idea…

\- ¿Cuál, preciosa?

\- Podría hablar con mi papá para pedirle un consejo sobre cómo contarle a mi hermano.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Vas a decirle a tu papá que te acuestas con tu profesor?

\- Bueno… En vez de decir que "me acuesto" puedo decir que "estoy saliendo" ¿no crees? Podemos obviar la parte en la que tenemos sexo…

\- Puede ser (Dijo mientras se rascaba la barbilla). Mientras no obvies esa parte mientras estamos solos, puedo aceptarlo.

\- Eres un pervertido ¿Sabías eso? (Le recriminé graciosa mientras lo señalaba con el dedo).

\- Todo es tu culpa… ¿Acaso piensas que podré resistirme a esa boca (dio un paso hacia mí), a esos ojos (otro más), a esa cintura (y otro) y a ese trasero?

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba besándome apasionadamente mientras me llevaba hacia el sillón, en el camino se perdieron nuestros zapatos y pantalones, invertí los roles y lo empujé haciendo que se sentara en su sillón mientras me ponía a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, me sacó la remera dejándome solamente en ropa interior y yo lo imité, desabrochándole la camisa mientras hacía un camino de besos sobre sus pectorales.

\- Eres el profesor más apetecible que he tenido en mi vida…

\- Y tú la única alumna a la que le he hecho el amor…

Nos besamos hasta que nuestras bocas pedían un respiro, sentía como su erección crecía más y más contra mi entrada húmeda que pedía por él. Agarraba mis muslos como si no hubiese mañana, como si fuera la primer y última vez que nos entregáramos el uno al otro. Vi al costado del sillón la bufanda que me había sacado al entrar. Rompí el beso y la tomé para vendarle los ojos a Shaoran mientras me paraba y me ponía detrás de él.

\- Oh… No me hagas esto… (Me dijo quedándose inmóvil echando la cabeza hacia atrás)

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Esto?

Le rocé con la mano su miembro por encima del bóxer, soltó un gemido mientras intentaba zafarse de la venda improvisada.

\- No, no… (Le saqué la mano) Deberás quedarte quieto o te castigaré.

\- Mierda, que me digas eso solo me hace poner más duro…

Comencé a hacerle unos masajes en el cuello con la lengua, inclusive le hice un chupetón para que quedara mi marca sobre él, amaba su olor masculino y me encantaba que cada vez que lo tocaba reaccionaba como si fuera la primera vez. Le recorrí con las uñas el abdomen hasta llegar a su parte más íntima, librando a su virilidad de la opresión de la ropa que lo cubría. Lo masajeé lenta y violentamente hasta que Shaoran tomó mi mano.

\- Dije que deberías quedarte quieto o te castigaría.

\- ¿Y el castigo cuál es?

\- Dejar de tocarte…

\- Eres muy mala, preciosa. Ni siquiera puedo ver dónde estás y ahora me pides que no me mueva… Es algo imposible de hacer.

\- Lo estás haciendo bien, Shao…

\- Oh, Sakura… No te tendré piedad cuando te tenga en mis manos…

Sus palabras hicieron que me mojara aún más de lo que ya estaba. Rodeé nuevamente el sillón y me arrodillé delante de Shaoran. Sin avisar introduje su miembro en mi boca, es difícil explicar el sonido que hizo al sentirme, estaba tan duro, ya lo quería dentro de mí. Seguí subiendo y bajando a distintas velocidades mientras los gemidos de Shaoran inundaban la habitación. Luego de un rato decidí que ya era hora de sacarle la venda. Pero primero me desvestí por completo, volviendo a ponerme a horcajadas sobre él y la vez introduciéndolo en mí, en ese momento lo libré de la venda para que viera mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. Me recorrió con la mirada los pechos rebotando, donde nos uníamos y se centró en mis ojos, tenía la mirada oscura, llena de lujuria y pasión, sabía que cuando él se encontrara sobre mí, iba a hacerlo salvajemente, podía sentirlo. Tomándome el pelo de la nuca me tiró suavemente la cabeza hacia atrás para chuparme el cuello mientras lo cabalgaba. En un momento Shaoran se paró y me llevó a su habitación, acostándonos en la cama mientras se colocaba sobre mí. Me penetró una y otra vez sin piedad hasta que sentí que un orgasmo abrazador se avecinaba.

\- Córrete para mí, preciosa.

Sus palabras fueron órdenes para mi cuerpo, en cuestión de minutos mi cuerpo convulsionó en placer mientras Shaoran seguía dentro de mí, y unas embestidas más bastaron para que él también alcanzara el clímax y se corriera dentro de mí.

Hicieron falta varios minutos hasta que nuestros cuerpos volvieran a la normalidad, el sudor y la agitación eran demasiados.

Shaoran y yo conversamos desnudos un rato largo sobre nuestras cosas y de repente se sentó de un salto en la cama con cara de terror.

\- ¡Sakura!

\- Shaoran ¡Me asustaste! ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡Yo… me vine dentro de ti… SIN PROTECCIÓN! (Su preocupación me causó ternura y lo miré con una sonrisa) ¿Por qué sonríes?

\- Estoy tomando la píldora, Shaoran.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Ajá… (Asentí con ojos cerrados).

\- Oh… Que alivio (Dijo mientras se desplomaba nuevamente en la cama). ¿Desde cuándo?

\- Hace un par de semanas… Fui al ginecólogo y me recetó las pastillas adecuadas para mí.

\- Pero… No me dijiste nada.

\- Quería que fuera una sorpresa… ¡Y vaya que te sorprendiste! Jajaja

\- Qué mala eres (me recriminó mientras me hacía cosquillas). En serio me asustaste.

\- Que exagerado, Shao…

Después de una sesión de sexo espectacular, Shaoran me llevó a casa. Había decidio hablar con mi papá. Al parecer el universo estaba escuchándome porque al abrir la puerta de casa, me encontré con mi papá solo tomando café en la mesa del living.

\- Hola, papá.

\- ¡Hola, Sakura! ¿Cómo estás, preciosa?

\- Bien ¿y tú?

\- Excelente, disfrutando de la paz de la casa. Touya fue a hacer unas diligencias y no ha regresado aún.

\- Aaahhh (Perfecto, era el momento).

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Cómo te das cuenta que algo me pasa? (En serio, SIEMPRE se daba cuenta).

\- Te conozco, eres mi hija. (Me dijo con esa sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba).

\- Pues… (Me senté a su lado lentamente) Hay algo que quiero que sepas… Y sobre todo que me des un consejo.

\- Dime… (Dejó la taza en la mesa y me miró seriamente).

\- Yo… Estoy saliendo con un hombre.

\- ¡Oh! Vaya… Supongo que está bien, tienes 19 años estás en la edad.

\- El problema no es eso…

\- ¿Entonces? (Me miró confundido).

\- Él es… Algo mayor que yo.

\- ¿Algo mayor? No tiene 70 años… ¿O sí? (Puso cara de susto).

\- ¡No! Por supuesto que no… Él tiene 14 años más que yo…

\- ¿14? Sakura, eso es mucho…

\- Lo sé, pero… El problema sigue sin ser ese.

\- Me va a dar algo si no me lo dices de una vez, amor…

\- (Me tapé la cara y solté un largo suspiro) Papá, él es… mi profesor de historia.

\- ¡¿Tu profesor?!

\- Sí…

\- (Se masajeó la cien mirando al suelo) A ver si entendí bien… Estas saliendo con tu profesor que es 14 años más grande que tú…

\- Sí.

\- Sakura, tú ya eres lo bastante grande como para saber qué hacer. Sabes que este tipo de relación puede causarle muchos problemas a este hombre.

\- Lo sé, yo… Lo siento.

\- ¿Cómo se llama?

\- … (Esta era la parte que más me costaba decir, me quedé tiesa sin decir nada)

\- ¿Sakura? ¿Aún hay algo más?

\- Es Li Shaoran…

Iba de mal en peor, mi papá se recostó sobre el respaldar del asiento mirando al techo y con la boca abierta por varios minutos, cuando volvió a la normalidad me miró y me tomó las manos.

\- ¿Tú lo quieres?

\- Mucho…

\- ¿Él a ti?

\- También, papá…

\- ¿Te trata bien? ¿Es bueno contigo?

\- Sí, jamás me trató mal.

\- ¿Hace cuánto están saliendo?

\- Hace un año…

\- Ya veo, un año es mucho. Supongo que no es algo informal.

\- Para nada… De hecho, él siempre quiso formalizar todo, pero yo nunca me animé a hacerlo.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Por mi hermano…

\- ¿Touya? ¿Y él qué tiene que ver en esto?

\- Él odia a Shaoran.

\- Espera… ¿Ese es de quien él tanto se queja?

\- Ese mismo.

\- Oh, ahora entiendo todo. Quieres contarle a Touya también pero no sabes cómo.

\- Exacto, papá. Creo que va a volverse loco, no va a tomarlo bien.

\- Por supuesto que no, eso es un gran problema. Dios… Me cuesta creer todo esto, Sakura.

\- ¿Quieres hablar con Shaoran?

\- ¿Está dispuesto a hablar conmigo, con tu hermano, a dar a conocer esto?

\- Lo está, papá. Me dejó muy en claro eso.

\- Me gustaría tener una charla con él entonces. Mientras tanto, hasta que no decidamos qué hacer con todo esto, tu hermano no debe enterarse. Hay que pensar bien en cómo decírselo.

\- Hablé con Yukito sobre esto…

\- ¿Él sabe?

\- Sí… Vengo de hablar con él.

\- (Suspiró profundo) Vamos a tomar esto con calma. Siempre y cuando él te haga feliz y se quieran de verdad, yo te apoyaré, hija.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Por supuesto, preciosa.

Nos abrazamos y sentí ganas de llorar, a pesar de todo, las cosas habían salido muy bien. Tal y cómo esperaba papá estuvo muy comprensivo conmigo. Me quedaba el peso mayor, decirle la verdad a mi hermano…

 _…_

 **Hola a todxs! Antes que nada quiero pedirles mil disculpas por la demora. Mi computadora decidió colapsar y anda MUY MAL, funciona cuando ella quiere y no cuando yo lo necesito XD por eso no pude subir el capítulo nuevo ayer, perdonen! Espero que les haya gustado… La verdad está saliendo poco a poco a la luz** **?** **¿Se enterará Touya por Sakura o por alguien más? Chan Chan Chaaaann… El lunes próximo espero tenerles la actualización como debe ser, así que gracias por todas las visitas y reviews que siempre me dan energía** **?** **(anaiza18 ; BellKris Cullen ; Ivanna21 ; Sakurita1511 y sslove). Nos leemos la próxima semana!**

 ** _Mamo -nee_**


End file.
